Pee Wee Football and the Superbowl
by Luckylily
Summary: Summary: After the fiasco with Riley and another disastrous date, Julie decides that she has something she wants to lose. And Tim Riggins seems to be just the person to help with that. Tulie!
1. Chapter 1

Pee Wee Football and the Superbowl

A/N: Ok, this is my first FNL fic, and despite the rather short length of this chapter, the story is already completed! Yay! Please forgive any ignorance if I make any mistakes about the sport, be kind and educate me as I'm not American!

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, I'm just playing with them for a little bit!

Summary: After the fiasco with Riley and another disastrous date, Julie decides that she has something she wants to lose. And Tim Riggins seems to be just the person to help with that.

--

Chapter 1

She's not too sure how she ended up here at the Dillon Panthers Football field.

She'd started walking because she couldn't think of anything else to do and she wanted to be away from Matt Saracen and the girls surrounding him.

Not that she had anyone to blame but herself, but was it conceited of her to hope that he'd spend a little longer getting over her?

Something more than those hurt puppy dog looks he threw in her direction.

She could understand why he was doing it, hooking up with as many different girls as possible; he was trying to prove something. To her, to himself, and to everyone around them. And that was fine with her, it truly was. She had no cause to complain, especially when she'd broken his heart, but she missed their friendship, the odd conversations and hanging out with Landry who'd been keeping his distance since the pair of them had split.

But as fine and accepting as she was of her mistake, she didn't want it rubbed in her face.

If it was truly as mistake, that was. Surely if she'd felt for Matt everything she'd professed to have done then her head wouldn't have been so easily turned would have it?

And so she'd ended up at the football field, drawn to the lights.

She surveyed the empty stadium, taking a moment to let the silence sink deep into her bones.

Some of the lights were still lit up, although they weren't as bright as they had been earlier that evening.

The clean night air was scented with bruised grass and the musky smell of soil and line paint that had been freshly applied earlier that day.

The goal posts stood proud at either end of the field and she wondered out onto the pitch, hands in her jean pockets and slowly spun in a full circle.

Her eyes took in the scoreboard, the commentators box, and then she closed them, imagining what it was like to stand out in the middle of the field and having hundreds of pairs of eyes watching your every move with a hawk like intensity.

The expectation and hope that they would win.

The excitement that built with every completed pass and touchdown.

The disappointment each time the ball was fumbled, a block was missed.

She tried to imagine standing head to head with players just as desperate to win. Whose town had the same expectations that Dillon had of the Panthers.

Julie shuddered imagining the invisible, nonexistent pressure crushing down on her.

She breathed out with a rush and lifted her head to the sky, watched the stars twinkle at her from above.

Impulsively she flung her arms out and twirled round repeatedly, her eyes fixed to the sky throughout the childish display.

Spinning and spinning and spinning.

A popping, hissing sound to her side startled her and Julie stumbled, halting her movements even though the world about her continued to whirl.

Dazedly she blinked and waited for the lights flashing before her eyes to stop.

"Having fun Taylor?" A voice asked.

"Riggins," she greeted him returning the favour of using his last name.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asks with a raised eyebrow. He brought a can of beer to his lips and chugged some down. "Didn't think this was really your scene."

Awkwardly Julie shrugged. "What are you doing here?" She asked repeating his question for lack of anything better to say. Her mind had gone blank as it sometimes did when he was near. She found it annoying and was never more relieved when she got over the odd spells and was able to treat him like a normal human being.

That's what he is after all. Just because he plays football doesn't mean that he has some kind of super powers like the majority of Dillon would have you believe.

There's a six-pack of beers by his feet and a football tucked under his other arm.

Smirking at her reluctance to actually tell him what she was really doing hanging out at the deserted football field by herself; Tim returned her shrug with one of his own.

A couple of days later and he moved in with them.

--


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thankyou to Jessica, missgwen33 and gizmossidekick for reviewing, I'm pleased that you're enjoying it!

--

Chapter 2

_Several months later__…_

Tim Riggins was hanging out with his buddies Jason Street and Herc when he caught sight of a flash of blonde hair out the corner of his eye.

The familiar various shades of blonde had him turning his head for a better look, and a second later his lips twitched in recognition, curving into a smirking smile.

Her head was angled away from him, a pay phone clutched to her ear as she shuffled her feet.

Wondering what she was doing at the bar of all places, he glanced down that the table and took note of the empty bottles of beer. While he and Jason might not have been legal, they still got served. After all, everyone knew the legend of Jason Street, and everyone knew that he, Tim Riggins was the starting fullback for the Dillon Panthers. "I'm gonna get another round in," he said rising from the table and pushing back his chair. "Same again?"

Herc and Jason glanced up at him with a nod, not thinking anything else was out of the ordinary.

Strolling across the bar floor, Tim caught her muttering under her breath, "Come on, come on, pick up the phone."

His eyes narrowed as he heard the edge of panic in her voice. "Jules?"

Julie spun around her eyes widening as she stared at her fathers star fullback.

Yanking the phone out of her hand and slamming it into its place on the wall he pulled her towards him. "What the hell happened?" He growled turning her head to the side and eyeing her bruised bottom lip and the smudged eye makeup. His gaze dropped to her wrists that were a raw red colour and had a smattering of fingerprints spread over them. "Jules?"

Lip trembling Julie tilted her head up to look at him, rubbed at the bridge of her nose, and tried to hold back her tears. She'd been coping until he'd appeared and started demanding answers and looking at her with that glint in his eye. She took a deep breath, "I was out on a date and…and he wouldn't, y'know…stop when I told him too…and then…"

Tim cursed and then he noticed the torn strap of her tank top. "Did he…?" Too angry to continue he broke off abruptly and then started to scan the bar looking for her 'date.'

"Tim no!" Julie cried aware of the glint in his eye. "Please! He's gone, please! I, I just want to go home, please," she whispered.

"Alright, alright," he soothed as he closed his arms around her and took a step forward so that she was tucked against his chest. He held her tightly, assured that she was fine apart from being a bit shook up.

Relief trickled through his body, since his time at the Taylor household he'd gotten to know Julie better and had kept an eye out for her since then.

They stood there for a moment, his head bent down low over hers before being rudely interrupted for being in front of the phone by one of the bars patrons.

There is something in him that would like nothing better to argue with the drunk, to punish him as though he was the bastard that had scared Julie and hurt her, that had dared to treat her as he had. But he catches sight of her tear stained face and the sight of it halts him and puts an end to his vicious thoughts. For the moment at least.

"Let's get you home," he tells her softly, guiding her towards his table. "What happened to your cell phone?" He asked.

"Stupid fucking thing wouldn't work," she cursed.

The sight of her swearing shocks him; he didn't even think she knew language like that. Julie never cursed, not even the occasional 'damn' or 'hell.'

At least not in his hearing before now.

Herc and Jason haven't noticed his return yet and he doesn't announce his presence, instead he pulls his jacket off the back of his chair and wraps it around Julie's shoulders. "Put it on," he tells her quietly. The sight of that ripped top, those fingerprints on her wrists are making him feel sick to his stomach, and he can't look at the signs any longer.

If he has to look at them much longer he'll lose it, and he can't afford to do that right now.

Later. He promises himself. Later.

Hearing his voice, Jason and Herc turn towards them.

"Julie?" Jason says in surprise, and then his eyes take in the smudged makeup and tear tracks on her face. "Is everything ok?" He asks looking between the pair of them.

For once Herc stays silent, not antagonising either of them or flirting with Julie, and Tim is glad. Wheelchair or not, if that had been the case he might just have hit the man and he really didn't want to deal with the fall out that would occur if that was to happen.

"No problem man," Tim replied coolly clearly telling him to keep out of it.

"Its fine," Julie assures him quietly. "Tim'll look after me."

She says it with a confidence in his best friend that he's rarely heard before. In fact, he can't ever remember anyone saying such a thing before - definitely not in the context that she means.

The disbelief must have shown on his face because she smiles slightly at him. "Don't you know? He's like my white knight in shining armour!" She teased him glancing across at Tim when the panther fullback snorted.

"I'll see you later Jay, Herc," he said with a nod stepping closer to Julie as she does the same, his hand fitting against the small of her back as they leave the bar and get into his truck.

She sat next to him in them middle, and once he pulled away and they were cruising along the road she rest her head against his shoulder with a sigh.

It prompted him to slide said arm around her shoulders, tucking her far more tightly against him and then ask for the story of exactly what had happened that evening.

She began slowly, knowing that he deserves an explanation, her voice halting at first before she gained momentum.

She told him how she met the boy at the pool over the summer and bumped into at school fairly often after that. Her Dad liked him enough to let her go out on a date with him, scowl though he might, he hadn't picked up anything wrong with the kid other than the fact that he liked his daughter.

He picked her up and decided they were going to the bar, she explained how she felt awkward and silly for making such a big deal about it, so she'd gone along with it despite her reservations. He was fine at first, she told him. But then he got a little too touchy feely, his arms like an octopuses, everywhere at once. She stumbled over the part where she confessed that he accused her of teasing him. How when she'd shoved him off her he'd gotten angry and waked off, had left, taking the car with him. Had left her in the car park of the bar.

His stomach clenches when she tells him his name. Bobby Thomas.

A picture springs to mind of a mild mannered teenager, a quiet one, not too different from Riley. Not one that had cropped up on his radar before now.

His free hand played with the soft strands of her blonde hair unconsciously, while the other kept a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel and he grit his teeth, scared that he would say something to upset her.

Julie fell silent after that and turned on the radio, and slow, lilting, late night country music filled the truck, interspersed by the occasional piece of commentary as the DJ reeled off the name of the track and the artist.

When they hit town Tim removed his arm from around her shoulders so that he could change gear. Her head fell back to it's original place; resting against his shoulder, and his hand curved around the inside of her knee without a second thought of its own, his thumb stroking back and forth over the smooth skin like it had a right too.

Tim knew deep down that he shouldn't be touching her like he is. Knows that her father would hit the roof and kick him off the team. He knows full well what mothers and fathers tell their daughters about the 'Riggins' Boys.'

But Julie is fine with it, and the action calms him as much as her. Chases away that helpless feeling of not being able to do anything to protect her, never mind that he didn't know she needed protection and hadn't been there at the time.

Time seemed suspended between them. The drive to her house seemed to go on forever, yet at the same time passed all too quickly.

Before Tim knew it, he was pulling up outside her house and killing the engine, the radio dying with it.

Julie went to take of his jacket, but Tim shook his head. "Leave it on and it gives back to me another time."

He pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss to her hair, in a tender gesture that he was unfamiliar with, a desire to comfort her coarsing though his body as he breathed in the scent of coconut that perfumed her hair. "Everything will be fine," he whispered to himself as much as her. Breaking the hug reluctantly, but knowing they'd already put on enough of a show if anyone was watching he checked to see whether or not she wanted him to go in with her.

Smiling tiredly Julie shook her head. "No, don't worry. I'll be fine. My parents might -" she broke off and began again. "My parents will be upset. Dad will just get rude with you and probably say something he'll regret at a later stage. Things will be fine after he's had a chance to calm down."

"Ok," said Tim with a nod. "I'll wait here until you get inside."

The truck door opened with a creek and he got out, holding the door open as Julie followed him.

"Thanks Tim."

Shifting awkwardly at the gratitude in her eyes Tim shrugged. "Yeah, just keep this in mind when I need help with classes," he remarked self consciously, trying to brush his actions off as if they didn't mean anything when they both knew that wasn't the truth.

"Well, thanks anyway," Julie reiterated, spontaneously reaching up and planting a chaste kiss on his cheek before walking away, glancing back once over her shoulder as she reached her front door just before she entered her home.

Climbing back into his truck, Tim touched his cheek, the skin still tingling beneath the pads of his fingers, a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The emotions were quickly banished though by the thought of why he ended up dropping her home.

One thing was for certain, Bobby Thomas was going to get what was coming to him.

--

Coach Taylor been enjoying a quiet night at home alone with his wife, with Gracie fast asleep in her cot when he'd heard the low rumble of a truck outside the house.

He glanced across up at the clock and noted that it was still too early for Julie to return from her date with that Bobby kid.

Settling back down into the coach and tugging Tami against him a little closer he turned his attention back to the television.

When he heard the door open and shut, Eric glanced across at his wife in surprise.

Tami raised at eyebrow back at him in return silently asking how she was supposed to know why Julie was back so early.

Tilting his head over the back of the sofa he called out, "Julie?"

"Yeah it's me." She called back, her voice echoing down the small hallway.

"You're back early," Tami commented.

"It wasn't that great." His daughter responded, her voice sounding oddly distant.

A part of him was please by the response, as much as he wanted his daughter to be happy, he didn't want her dating boys. No matter if they were on his football team or not. He knew what teenage boys thought about and got up too, he'd been one himself at one point.

"Oh?" Said Tami.

"Yeah, we won't be going out again."

Eric was satisfied with her response knowing that another boy wouldn't be going near her in the future again.

But something wasn't sitting right with him. Why was Julie still standing by the front door?

Disengaging his arm from around Tami he stood, "Julie?"

He frowned seeing her standing by the door, a huge letterman jacket draped around her shoulders, the arms of it covering her hands completely except for her fingertips that fiddled with the edge of the sleeves. The rest of the jacket fell to mid thigh, swamping her small frame.

Ducking her head Julie's eyes darted around looking for something to settle on, her fingers picking at the jacket nervously. Her shoulders hunched without her permission, and she was given another whiff of how Tim Riggins smelt. Like newly cut grass, football field line paint and grease from his truck. And fresh air. And danger. And seduction. And a thousand other words that would never be enough to describe him completely.

"Whose jacket is that?" Her father asked his voice a low growl.

Her daughter had on a letterman's jacket. A jacket that belonged to a footballer player. That meant his daughter had been in close proximity to a football player. A football player who had reason for giving his jacket to Julie.

He knew the kinds of things some of the girls were willing to do for a chance to wear one of those jackets.

Taking a deep breath she said, "Tim's. He gave me a ride home." She explained quickly before he father could jump to conclusions.

"Why did he give you a ride home honey?" Tami asked calmly.

Shrugging Julie told them the truth. Sort of. "Bobby was a jerk and Tim rescued me. Again. Then he gave me a ride back." It was becoming a bit of a habit between them, Tim rescuing her when she needed it.

"And you're wearing his jacket because…?" Her father trailed off with an insistent look on his face.

Why was he so hung up over the jacket and not her date?

"He didn't want me to get cold."

Eric blinked. "He didn't want you to get cold?" He clarified wordlessly referring to the warm Texan nights that Dillon had been experiencing which meant that only the lightest of jackets or cardigans was needed.

Julie nodded and swallowed. If her father saw her ripped tank top underneath he would hit the roof. She'd already seen Tim's obsession with it. It was still warm out, and the jacket did make her a little hot, but she was willing to put up with it for the comfort, the security it offered.

"Yeah. I'm going to go to bed." She says in an attempt to escape the inquisition. "Night."

She'd thought she'd gotten away with it when she was just two steps away from her bedroom door.

"Julie, why is your makeup smudged?" Tami asked, also noting the bruised lower lip as well but refraining from mentioning it until she had her daughter alone. She'd get far more out of the girl when her father wasn't standing right there, scowl fixed to his face and murder in his eyes that someone had had the audacity to lay a finger on his baby girl.

"No reason," Julie answered trying to keep her tone light. "I'm just tried and my eyes are feeling itchy. I've been rubbing them most of the evening. No doubt they're red and puffy as well."

Eric didn't have the same restraint as Tami. "What happened to your lip?"

"Accidentally bit it." Julie replied using yet another lie she'd thought up on the ride home. "Night." She said again entering the room and shutting the door behind her.

Taking a deep breath Julie exhaled slowly leaning against the door, thankful that she'd been able to escape her parents at last.

Down the hall she could hear the silent murmurs of her parents talking, after a few tense moments they fell silent.

She'd just started to remove Tim's jacket when there was a quick knock at her door. Before she could say anything her mother entered.

Julie pulled the jacket tight around her body but it was too late, her mom had seen the torn top.

Her mom called for her dad before she could even open her mouth to try and gain control of the situation.

Coach Taylor barrelled through the door, his jaw clenching as he saw the upset look on Tami's face. "What?"

"Julie, take that jacket off. Now." Tami said firmly.

"No. You're only going to overreact. Nothing happened." She told her parents, but her eyes were glued to her mom's face. Her mom was the only one who had any hope of calming her father down.

"Your top is ripped! You've got a bruised lip and smudged eye makeup, which means you've been crying! Don't tell me nothing happened!" Tami shrieked at her daughter.

"Julie, you tell me what happened right now." Her father ordered, his voice hard.

Hands clenched into fists, nails digging into her palms, Julie tried to downplay the situation. "My date was jerk. He had wandering hands and when I told him to stop he needed a bit of persuasion - hence the ripped top. Nothing happened." She repeated. "I'm fine. I was just about to call you to get me when Tim turned up."

"And he had you put the jacket on to help you lie to us?" Her father shouted waking Gracie.

Her little sister started crying and Tami left the room hurrying to pick up the infant.

"No!" Julie cried back. "He had me put the jacket on because…" Her voice trailed off as she recalled the look in Tim's eyes every time he looked at the ripped top. She had not doubt that if her 'date' had still been around he'd have taken the boy apart. Thankfully he'd calmed down by the time he'd dropped her home. She didn't want him doing anything stupid. She didn't want to confess to her father though that he'd looked like he was about to lose him temper and was spoiling for a fight. "I don't know! Just didn't like looking at my top I guess." She said helplessly shrugging her shoulders.

Eric stared at his daughter as though she was one of his football players, eyes studying her intently to determine whether or not she was lying to him about anything. Whether she was leaving out any little part of the story.

In the background her sisters cries quietened and her mom appeared in the doorway, Gracie in her arms.

"Honestly Dad I'm fine. I'm not going to lie, I was a little shaken up, but nothing too bad happened."

"Nothing happened?" Eric growled incredulously at Julie. "You've come home with a ripped shirt and bruises. Don't tell me nothing happened."

"I kicked him in the groin." Julie said bluntly. "That is why I've got a bruised lip and how my top got torn. It was a little drastic, but he was being an ass. I know what he did wasn't right, but it could have been a lot worse."

Eric nodded and left the room, heading to the counter to grab the car keys so he could stop off and have a few words with Bobby Thomas.

"Dad no! Please!" Julie called after him. "Please! I don't want you doing anything! I just want to forget about it."

"Julie, this needs to be reported and someone needs to have a word with this kid."

"I know." Julie agreed quietly. "But not tonight please. You can haul him into your office on Monday, but tonight I just want to curl up on the sofa with you and Mom and watch TV. Please." She begged.

"Eric." His wife said softly her eyes pleading with him. Their daughter has been through enough tonight she conveys to him wordlessly.

Slamming his hand down on the counter Eric growled. He wanted nothing more than to go out and confront the boy who'd had the audacity to treat his daughter as he had. But his family knew him too well and they were pulling out every trick in the book.

He couldn't go out and assuage his temper while they needed him there with them.

Taking Julie into his arms he kissed the top of her head, holding her tightly to him as if could make everything better. "Go and get changed." He mutters to her softly. "I'll deal with him on Monday." He promises, although he knows the promise he's making is for him and not her.

Already his head is spinning with what he's going to say to the kid, he'll hit the kid with so many suicides and detentions that his grandchildren will still be doing them.

Letting go of Julie, he watches her head back down the hall to her room, agony in his eyes. It could have so easily been so much more…

His thoughts are brought to an end as Tami brushes away the frown on his forehead. "You did the right thing," she assured him quietly.

"I want-" He says sharply and then breaking off abruptly.

"I know." She says, knowing exactly what he wants to do to Bobby Thomas.

All too quickly Monday seems too far away, it means that he'll have to wait the whole of Sunday before confronting the punk.

Lucky for the kid if the time gives him a chance to cool his temper, on the other hand it might be worse for the by that time his anger has a chance to grow, cool and harden to a deadly extreme.

--


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to Rgirl, three2raise, Alligirl and missgwen33 for reviewing! Glad that you're all enjoying it!

--

Chapter 3

As Coach Taylor had known it would be, Monday morning had been all too slow in coming around.

There had been another argument when he'd caught sight of the bruises in the shape of finger prints on Julie's wrists but once again he'd been persuaded to wait until Monday by his wife and daughter.

He'd gone looking for the kid that morning, but apparently he'd not turned up to any classes.

It wasn't until lunchtime that he spotted the boy in the crowded corridors.

The teenager was walking stiffly, his face a multitude of bruises of various colours, a split lip and a gash along the top of his forehead.

Eric cornered him immediately and Bobby stared up at him defiantly, a sneer on his damaged face.

"Don't you ever go near my daughter again. Don't you ever get within twenty feet of her again. Don't look at her. Don't speak to her. As far as you're concerned she doesn't even exist. Understand?" Eric snarls at him.

"Or what?" Snapped Bobby, "You'll set your watchdog on me again?"

"Whatever happened to you has nothing to do with me, but it will do in the future if you go near my daughter again. I will make your life hell." The words coming out of his mouth aren't the one's he been planning on saying over the weekend. It was clear that someone had gotten to Bobby Thomas before he had. And that was a better punishment than any he'd be able to dish out. Head Coach of the Dillon Panthers or not, the authorities wouldn't look the other way if he struck a seventeen year old boy no matter what the circumstances.

He wondered who had administered the punishment that he'd so desperately wanted to give. Had his QB1 found out what had happened? But somehow he couldn't picture Matt Saracen attacking anyone off the football field. He thought things through too much. He didn't have that reckless impulsive behaviour that dictated his actions in such a way that he would deliberately pick a fight.

His mind passes over several other players, but none of them are close enough to Julie to have such a reaction, Riggins included he thinks. They'd gotten on well when Riggins had stayed with them, but not well enough for the fullback to have such a vicious reaction. Hell, they hardly knew each other.

The fullback had dropped her home, yeah. But deliberately beat the shit out of Bobby Thomas over her? He doesn't think so.

"Who?" He demands.

Bobby Thomas snorted at him sarcastically, and Eric wondered how he ever thought that the kid could have been good enough for his daughter.

"Yeah, like you don't know. Don't worry, I won't be going anywhere near your precious daughter again." The blonde haired teenager smiles smarmily over his shoulder as he walks away leaving Eric to grit his teeth in helpless frustration.

--

He takes his frustration on his football players, he can't help it. He only needs the slightest provocation that they provide to have them running wind sprints, suicides, and whatever other punishments he can come up with.

Riggins in particular seems to be working harder than usual, he's not holding back at all.

Not with the wind sprints, the suicides or the tackling.

Especially the tackling.

More than one player has been slammed to the ground with no mercy.

Slowly the angry boil beneath his skin fades to a simmer and he allows the team five minutes to hydrate.

They unclip helmets with sighs of relief and the occasional groan as they rotate their heads stretch aching shoulder muscles beneath their pads.

He hasn't had a chance yet to confront Riggins in his part on Saturday night.

They're crowded round the water table drinking, trying to catch their breath and joking quietly among themselves when he spots his number thirty three, Tim Riggins split away from the group and jog across to the stands.

For the first time that afternoon he catches sight of his daughter.

She'd been quiet over the remainder of the weekend, not that it surprised him after that disastrous Saturday night. He's since decided that his daughter wouldn't be going on any more dates without a chaperone.

His fullback comes to a halt in front of his baby girl, towering over her and making his daughter look extremely tiny next to the padded football player. There's a reason Sammy Mead calls him 'Big Timmy Riggins' when he's playing.

Out of the corner of his eye he catches sight of Saracen looking at them intently, a pained look in his eyes.

Riggins has stopped in front of his daughter, and she's crossed her arms in front of her chest in a defensive position. Riggins bends his head towards her, but he's too far away to hear what's being said between them and he can't see their facial expressions clearly enough to gage what's happening between them.

But he knows its serious.

And then their hugging.

But it isn't a brief one.

Riggins has all but lifted his daughter off the ground to that she can get her arms around his neck and over the shoulder pads her had. Her face is hidden in the tangled strands of sweaty hair while his is buried in silky blonde curls. His arms are tight about her waist, he can see the arm muscles clenching her too him, not a lick of air between them. His helmet lies on the ground next to them forgotten and he thinks that surely those pads must be digging into her but whether they are or not she doesn't let go.

It's clear he's not the only one that's noticed. The other coaches are eyeing them curiously, a few questioning glances being cast in his direction. They all knew how he felt about Saracen dating his daughter, and that was Saracen. Tim Riggins was a whole other matter.

The players are watching the interlude as well. Some with a smirk on their face, others who know Riggins a little better with surprise. He doesn't stop in the middle of practice for any girl. He might be late for practice because of them, but when he'd on the field he's in the zone. At least when he's sober.

"Well that explains the other night," Smash mumbles and a few others nod as they too clip on their helmets.

Eric blows his whistle to signify an end to five-minute break and the couple slowly disentangle and Riggins bends down to pick up his helmet. He stands and then briefly wraps his spare arm around her shoulders, tugging her against him once again.

Julie nods against his chest to something he says and when Riggins becomes aware of the audience they've acquired he shifts his body so that he's blocking her from their prying eyes.

"Riggins!" Eric bellows as the rest of the team get into formation for the next practice.

The fullback jogs back across the field to the group of them and as he rakes his hand through his hair before he puts on his helmet Eric catches sight of the discoloured battered knuckles covered in fresh grazes.

He puts two and two together and gets four.

It's clear to see who got to Bobby Thomas before him.

--


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to missgwen33, daniela692001, cenababy, Rgirl, three2raise, ally, saderia, truth-behind-your-lies, Suzy87, gizmossidekick, and ME1901 for taking the time to review, it's nice to see that you're enjoying it!

Have fun with the next chapter!

--

Chapter 4

Julie sighed and mentally gathered her courage.

What she was about to do was embarrassing, but after a long deliberation on her part she decided that it had to be done.

Even her father's reaction over a week ago at the sight of Tim Riggins wrapped around her during a break in the middle of practice hadn't made her think twice.

As soon as they'd climbed into the car on the way home the interrogation of what they'd spoken about, and exactly why she'd been doing_ that _with Riggins had begun and continued throughout the entire ride home and even through dinner until her Mom had been forced to put an end to things as her father was getting himself worked up over the fact that there was possibility that she might become like one of those girls that Tim regularly hung around with.

If she hadn't been planning what she what she was about to do, she'd have probably been a little more angry over her dad's fears that she was about to turn into some airhead with nothing but football players on the brain.

As it was, she hadn't had footballer players on the brain. No, not at all. She'd had a specific footballer player on the brain.

Nibbling her lower lip, Julie breathed out slowly in preparation. It was nearly time to put her plan into action. She was just waiting on Tim.

Football practice was over, the players finished for the evening and she was now waiting on her Father while he finished up in his office.

It was make or break time, the only chance she was likely to get before she bottled out.

Several players left the changing rooms, but she remained tucked away in the shadows, quiet and unnoticed.

Matt quickly followed, but he was oblivious to her presence. Thankfully.

Another batch of them soon followed, but the one person that she was still waiting for was missing.

She stamped her feet and tried to bolster every fibre in her being, trying to prepare the proposition she was about to present to the Panther Fullback.

Eventually number thirty-three emerged, by himself thankfully, and Julie stepped out of the shadows. "Tim," she said catching his attention.

He paused and turned towards her, "What are you doing out here Jules?" He asked with a raised brow.

Julie chewed her bottom lip and then came clean. "I needed to talk to you."

Confused, but at the same time slightly amused, Tim smirked at her. "Well?"

Glancing around, convinced that someone would appeared at any moment she stepped closer. "I need your help." She said, her eyes darting about the shadows suspiciously before returning to his face.

"What's the problem?"

"It's about the whole Bobby and Riley thing," she told him being sure to keep her voice lowered.

His eyes narrowed and Tim studied her seriously. "He causing you trouble? Has Bobby Thomas said anything to you?"

"No! Nothing like that," she hastened to assure him. "They were more of a catalyst really."

"Right," drawled Tim dubiously.

"You see, the thing is…" she began, "the thing is…" With a deep breath Julie rubbed the back of her hand across her forehead and tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ears.

"The thing is?" Tim prompted.

"The thing is I need to lose it." She announced with emphasis on the last word.

"It?" He echoed.

Raising her eyebrows at him Julie nodded slightly. "Yeah 'it,'" seeing the disbelieving expression on his face she clarified, "my virginity."

It was obvious that she'd shocked the cocky football player. He stood silently in front of her, looking at her as she were a figment of her imagination. "You want me to sleep with you?" He questioned finally catching on.

Julie nodded, relieved that things weren't going as badly as she'd thought they would. "I know it sounds bad," she admitted, "but I've thought a great deal about this."

"You have?"

"I know it would just be the one night, and I'm fine with that. I don't expect that it will change anything between then the pair of us, that you'll devote undying affection and you don't have to worry that I'll cause a big scene when you hook up with someone else.

It's just, well if you hadn't been there that evening, who knows what would have happened, and while I would still have been upset if I'd slept with him and I wasn't a virgin, I would have been even more upset if it had been my first time and I was too drunk to remember doing it with some random guy." She twisted the bottom of her t-shirt in her hands, glancing down at the colourful fabric momentarily.

"This isn't you Jules," he told her quietly. "You almost made a mistake, came close to it, but nothing happened. I thought girls like you wanted the whole true love, rose petals and candlelight deal."

Awkwardly Julie shrugged. "Little girls grow up, I'm not saying that it wouldn't be nice to be in love with someone, but I think trust is a bigger issue. I mean, I thought I loved Matt, but I wasn't ready to have sex with him."

Trying to warn her, Tim said, "You don't want to do this Julie, you regret it later."

With a sigh, Julie spoke again, her voice sharp. "I don't see what the problem is! You've sleep with most of the girls in the town and they all seem to be going back to you for more, so you must know what you're doing! It can't be a moral thing because you've slept with girls in my class and you're best friends girlfriend and I've heard rumours about some of the stuff you've gotten up to with the Stratton sisters. Why should I be any different?"

"You just are!"

"Look, I don't want you to feel that you have to do anything," Julie told him, "Just have a think about it."

"Why me? Why not Saracen?"

"As I said you know what you're doing and there's too much history with Matt, things with you should be straight forward. Not only that but I trust you, I care about you, and I respect you. I consider you a friend Tim, I understand that this will be a one time thing, I don't want to make it awkward for you. I don't expect platitudes of love or for you to spend the better part of the evening cuddling afterwards."

She'd thought over her decision long and hard, had evaluated any pain that she might feel afterwards knowing that she meant nothing to him, but ultimately had decided that it was something she wanted to do. Something that she needed to do.

She'd considered everything that her mother had said that time she'd thought about sleeping with Matt, and she understands now that it isn't simply one body part going into another, and that it would be far too easy to get hurt, jaded or cynical, but this time she does feel ready. She really does. She'd based her decision on what is right for her, not out of an attempt to keep Matt because she'd been scared that some cheerleader or rally girl that would be able to offer him more.

And things would be kept between the pair of them as well. There would be no town speculation or leering. Even Matt in his misguided search for help had talked about her to some of his football buddies, and she had little doubt that by the end of practice the entire team knew they were planning to have sex, and they all found out the following day when they didn't.

Tim held his cards close to his chest at all times, even when it came to girls. It was the girls who went bragging and that started the gossip. Not him.

"Look," she said honestly. "I know it's a little out there, and it might seem crazy to you, but I have thought about it. Haven't done much else but think about it. You don't have to worry that I'll say anything either," she told him skirting around the subject of her father and the consequences that anything between them could have on his position on her fathers football team.

Tim stood in front of her, immobile, his face blank and eyes unreadable. Fighting for something so say, Julie beat him to it.

"I know I'm not your type," she said bluntly and he wondered what the hell she meant by that.

She answered his silent question though as she rambled on. "I'm mean, I'm not particularly experienced or anything, not like the other girls you do stuff with, and I know it's putting you in an awkward position," she continues nervously, "But, just have a think about it." She finished looking at him seriously. Suddenly a light bulb went on in her head. "Perhaps think of it in the same way as tutoring, I help you with History and English, and you help me with stuff of this variety. Does that help?"

Unsure of what to say, struck speechless by her request and the naivety of her comparing it to helping him study for class, Tim couldn't find the words to say a thing at all.

A barking voice cracked the tension between them. "Julie!" Coach Taylor shouted. "Come on, now!"

Still he doesn't say anything, regarding the blonde in front of him with new eyes.

Julie nods at him, and a repetition of 'Just think about it,' this time with a 'please' tacked onto the end of it before walking away from him towards her father who is glaring at him.

Coach might have invited him to live with his family for a little while, but he knows that doesn't mean he considers him good enough to be anywhere near his daughter.

"You alright Riggs?" Smash asked as he wandered past with a few of the other players.

"Yeah," he mutters wondering if he truly is as he began swinging his truck keys around his index finger, he ignores them and finishes the stroll to his truck and pops open the door before sliding inside. He feels out of it, and wonders if he's been out in the sun too long without enough to drink, or that maybe he took some harder hits on the football field that afternoon during practice than he thought.

He feels slightly drunk, but he knows he's not, he's cut back on the beer and hasn't had a drop of alcohol since the night before last. Besides that, the world isn't spinning and he doesn't feel sick to his stomach, although there is a tightness to his gut that he can't really identify.

He knows without a doubt though, that he needs a drink tonight.

--


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, I get the impression that you all enjoyed that chapter and I've also been asked about the 'details' and yes they will be coming in the next few chapters, this is a fic about Tim Riggins after all! lol!

Well, enjoy the update!

--

Chapter 5

Julie's proposition has been swimming around his head for over a week.

Nothing could dislodge it from his mind, not beer, the distractions of and at school, or football.

It stayed firmly ingrained and came to the fore front of his mind every time he caught a glimpse of her in the hallways or heard her voice through a throng of students chattering away.

Until she'd approached him he hadn't thought about her in that way, or rather, he'd taken great care not to think about her that way.

Now he couldn't stop. Every smile, smirk, flash of bare skin and short mini skirt and tight top popped out at him.

So far she hadn't been pushing him for a decision, she'd kept her distance and only looked in his direction occasionally, biting her lower lip as she did so.

It was obvious that she was wondering what was on his mind, what his decision was going to be.

His brother had accused him of having a PhD in stupid, and he couldn't disagree with that statement, after all he was debating whether or not to take Coach Taylor's daughter up on her offer and be the one to pop her cherry.

He could hardly call that smart.

The problem though, was that when a Riggins' saw something they wanted, they'd went for it no matter the consequences.

It was just a matter of time until one of them broke. He'd go to her, or she'd come to him.

He had a feeling that it would be him first.

But he had to wonder if Julie really knew what she was doing. He hadn't been kidding when he's said that she was different.

Girls like Julie didn't give it up just like that, they waited for marriage and shit, or at the very least a serious boyfriend and love.

They didn't sleep with footballer players purely to brag to their friends.

They never looked at boys like him, ones that turned up to practice drunk or hung over, boys that slept with their best friends girl or half of the town for that matter. Not boys from fucked up families who barely passed class.

He knew she wasn't perfect, she'd made that mistake with Matt and the Swede, but to his mind at least she'd had the guts to come clean with the QB1 and not string him along.

She has a bit of a sullen temper on her as well, she isn't afraid to give as good as she gets and he admires that too, nobody should be scared to stand up for themselves.

He's taken more than one beating because of his mouth and attitude but it's better than being a pussy.

She might not be perfect, but to him at times she almost is.

Which is why she's too far out of his league.

He's like peewee football and she's the fucking Superbowl.

--

The last second dropped off the clock and the crowd erupted in screams, friends and family rushing onto the field to congratulate their players as the commentator announced Dillon Panthers victory.

Tim grinned from behind his helmet, his eyes weaving through the crowd and looking for the one person he'd been conscious of watching him play all evening.

He felt elated over the win as he always did, his body was sore and bruised from the pounding he'd taking on the field and the thought of Julie for the evening, wherever they ended up, wasn't something he was able to resist.

He clapped sight of her standing in the stands, watched as she continued to applaud her fathers team, a smile pasted to her face.

To the left of her stood a boy, his eyes were fixed on her, obviously talking to her and trying to refocus her attention on himself, but her eyes were flitting over the field searching for someone.

For him?

Unclipping his helmet, he pulled it off his head and ran his hand through his damp and sweaty hair, his eyes fixed on her the entire time.

For once he wanted something of his own.

Something that hadn't been handed down or wasn't given to him out of pity.

For once he wanted to be good enough.

She wasn't picking because he was on the football team and wanted bragging rights that she'd slept with him.

She hadn't slept with over a dozen guys before deciding that she would give him a try.

And he knows that that's hypocritical because he's certainly slept with over a dozen girls. It's never bothered him before, which girls have slept with who, but the thought of any of his teammates touching Julie causes an ugly burning in the pit of his stomach.

She's picked him because she cared about him, she respected him, and she trusted him.

She was going to be his. Only his. And for a boy who'd never had a lot of his own, that temptation was worth any risks attached to it.

She was going to be the purest, cleanest thing that he'd ever touch, the closest he'd ever get to Heaven, or Arcadia, or whatever it was that people believed in.

He's certainly not religious, but he believes that Julie Taylor is the closest thing he'll ever get to God.

Their eyes lock as Julie spots him watching her.

He inclined his head, a subtle nod and she immediately caught his meaning, returning the gesture with a brilliant smile on her face. A real one this time.

In an instant she's flying down the stands towards him, her hair trailing behind her as she raced over to him without a second thought to the guy that had been standing by her side throughout the game.

She flung herself at him in exuberance, and Tim pulled her closer, his eyes drifting over her shoulder to land on that boy who is staring straight at them, his lips stretched into a thin line, a scowl etched upon his features.

Deliberately Tim returned the glare, sending him a warning message instructing him to stay the fuck away from Julie Taylor.

There's a lot of hooting and shouting going on around them, and other players bump into them breaking the moment and Julie loosens her grip a little and tilted her head back to look Tim in the eye.

"You're sure?" She asked, checking that she hadn't read too much into that subtle nod.

"Tonight." Tim replies.

"T-tonight?" She stuttered. She didn't have a problem sleeping with him, after all it had been her idea, but she'd figured that she'd have a few days to get ready. Her mind raced at the implication that they'd be doing it tonight.

Catching Julie's hesitation, Tim said, "If you're having second thoughts, just say so little Taylor."

"No!" Julie responded instantly. "It's just, I haven't shaved my legs today." She blurted out in embarrassment. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as the words slipped past her lips without any instructions from herself. Not only that but she was wearing bikini briefs with hearts covering them and a plain t-shirt bra. Hardly sexy underwear.

Tim lips twitched at the unfounded fear, but he refrained from smirking at the insecurity. "Stop worrying Jules." He told her instead.

"Julie!" Coach Taylor bellowed for his daughter breaking the tension between them.

In full view of her fathers disapproving glare Julie quickly released Tim and took a step back.

"I'll find you at the party." Tim said.

Nodding with a small smile Julie darted away from him, skipping over to her mother and father who frowned in his direction while Julie sent another brilliant smile towards him over her shoulder.

--

A/N: Having just read that, you'll probably understand the name of the fic a bit better know! What can I say, it's my favourite line out of the entire story!


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Once again, thanks to everyone for reviewing! Especially since the last chapter was relatively short. Chapter 7 will be up shortly, I won't make you all wait too long for it as it will be my last post before the weekend until Monday! Especially since it includes all the details! Anyway, enjoy chapter 6 and let me know what you think while you're waiting for chapter 7!_

_--_

_Chapter 6_

_On the nights that the Dillon Panthers won, it didn__'__t take long for the party to find it__'__s stride. _

_Even before the players arrived the beer was flowing and the music was pounding, teenagers grinding away on the dance floor._

_Julie stood off to the side with Tyra, watching the chaos about her with a detached air. _

_She__'__d already had one drink, one for courage, but she didn__'__t want another. She wanted to remember this night, didn__'__t want to miss any part of it. That was why she__'__d chosen Tim after all. _

_Even now she could scarcely believe that he__'__d agreed, after the look on his face when she__'__d propositioned him she__'__d been certain that he__'__d turn her on her way._

_And the thought of Tim Riggins not being interested in sleeping her when he was known for his sexual escapades was more than humiliating, more than embarrassing. The thought was so awful she couldn__'__t even think how to describe it. _

_Landry was one of the first to arrive, making his way straight over to them, his attention focused solely on Tyra. He greeted her friend with a long kiss and Julie averted her eyes so as not to intrude on the private moment. _

_As odd a pairing as it was, it worked for the pair of them and the school had begun to get used to the idea._

_Landry was good for the blonde, he only ever paid attention to her, didn__'__t play games, and looked past her pretty face which so many other people got hung up on. _

_Matt stood over by the drinks table, surrounded by rally girls and cheerleaders even as he looked over at her a mournful look in his eyes. _

_Julie averted her eyes, praying that he wouldn__'__t come over and try to start talking. _

_Before she__'__d have given anything for that after the mistakes she__'__d made with the Swede, but not any longer. He__'__d hooked up with two other girls, that she knew of, it was probably more than that now, and his actions had spurred her on in getting over her attachment to the star quarterback of the Dillon Panthers._

_They weren__'__t the same people who__'__d met at the beginning of their relationship._

_If she was the same girl there was no way that she__'__d have even contemplated losing her virginity with Tim Riggins. _

_But she wasn__'__t and that was precisely what she__'__d planned to do._

_Her breath caught as she saw Tim walk through the door, her stomach tightening in nervous excitement._

_As per his tradition he headed straight for the refreshments table and grabbed a beer, greeting Matt but not bothering to acknowledge any of the girls congregating around him._

_She watched anxiously as a busty brunette pressed herself against him wrapping her arms about his waist. A twinge of jealousy shot through her, but Julie quickly stamped it out. She knew that kind of guy Tim Riggins was, she__'__d prepared herself for such scenes and displays._

_As quickly as the rally girl had wrapped her arms about him though he was unwrapping them from his body, flinging them to the side with, dare she say it, distain, as his eyes continued to search through the crowd._

_Matt said something distracting his attention, but Tim shook his head in response, his eyes returning to their search. _

_Landry and Tyra separated and she turned to greet the football player._

"_Hey Landry,__"__ she said smiling._

_He returned her smile with a grin, as he hooked his arm about Tyra__'__s waist and tucked her against him. __"__Hey Julie.__"_

_The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she felt a pair of eyes boring into her back and the butterflies fluttering in her stomach intensified. Without turning she knew that Tim had spotted her._

"_You played well tonight,__"__ she commented._

_The self-confessed geek smiled as Tyra remarked saucily that he played well every Friday night._

_The comment from her friend gave her an out, and Julie took it, rolling her eyes, __"__Well I can see where this evening is going,__"__ she teased. __"__I__'__ll catch up with you guys later.__"_

_Sneaking a glance over her shoulder at Tim, Julie moved away from Tyra and Landry towards the back of the house, smiling and greeting a few people as she moved by the crowd but not stopping to pause and actually talk with someone. _

_She__'__d just made it outside the back door when Tim appeared beside her, tugging her deeper into the shadows and out of sight of the rest of the party._

"_You sure?__"__ He checked one last time before they left._

_Julie nodded. __"__Yes.__"_

_He drew in a breath and straightened himself out, mentally as well as physically. __"__Right,__"__ he said resolutely. __"__Lets go.__"_

_--_

_He__'__s not too sure how they went from a stunted greeting and stilted conversation to mucking around with the football, laughing, shouting and screaming. _

_Well he does know really, he could feel the nerves and tension rolling off of her in the truck, and he didn__'__t want that. Didn__'__t want her worrying over the decision that she__'__d made. So he ended up grabbing a case of beer out of the back of his truck along with a football and driving them to the deserted stadium._

_They__'__ve got all night, as far as her parents are concerned she__'__d be staying at Tyra__'__s. The situation doesn__'__t escape him, using his ex as cover so that he can sneak off with Julie._

_But either way he__'__s glad, Julie had__relaxed and their plans for later that evening have been pushed to the back of her mind and she wa__s fine with him touching her now. She isn__'__t tensing or jumping if he accidentally brushes against her, as if she's just waiting for him to pounce on her and screw her right there._

_Besides, it__'__s fun and she__'__s not bad, Coach Taylor__'__s daughter. _

_She__'__s fast, and quite small which means she__'__d been able to nip past him a few times or twisted out of his grip when he was__ careful not to hold her too tightly in case he hurt her. _

_He consoles himself with the knowledge that he__'__s been drinking so his reactions are going to be a bit slower than usual._

_Julie's got several disadvantage by playing against him too though. He__'__s bigger than she is, and he__'__s got the experience and theory behind his actions. _

_She__'__s tried jumping on him to stop him getting past but he simply carried her along with the ball. She__'__s tried wrapping her arms about his waist to try and stop him going through her, but that didn__'__t work either. _

_Now she merely grabs the ball and hangs on it get for all she__'__s worth, prying his fingers off one by one. As soon as she__'__s got a good grip on it she curls her entire body about it to prevent him from getting back too easily. _

_He__'__s taken to picking the pair of them up and physically carrying them over to the touchdown line (marked by an empty beer can) Julie shrieking at him in protest all the while. _

_As soon as he lets her go she scampers away evading his hands as he tries to catch her again, declaring that the points he__'__d just scored didn__'__t count and that he was cheating. _

_They__'__ve both had a few beers, spirits running high and unconfined as they have fun and cut lose knowing that no one is watching and waiting for them to slip up._

_As Julie__'__s streaking past him with the ball once again, Tim decides that he__'__s played nice long enough and tackles her. She yelps and drops the ball in surprise, her body still in his arms except for the rapid pounding of her heart._

_He is careful with his weight, keeping the majority of it off her body._

"_You__'__re cheating!__"__ She laughed up at him and pushed at his arm._

_Being caught unprepared the limb gave way and Julie scrabbles for the ball lying a few feet from them._

_He pulled her back and tries to reach it himself when she jumped on top of him this time trying to prevent him._

_It turned into something like a wrestling match, both rolling round on the field fighting for the football, each giving as good as they got, but not enough to hurt the other. Although Julie took a few more liberties than Tim did. _

_She balled her fist and punched at his side in an attempt to scramble over him, the ball tucked safely beneath her arm. _

_She turned with her body braced, expecting Tim to slam into her a moment later but he was still laying on the ground, his hand pressed to his side where she__'__d hit him._

"_Tim?__"__ She asked her voice still bubbling with laughter. __"__Come on, get up. I didn__'__t hit you that hard. I__'__m not going to fall for it.__"__ She announced cheerfully, certain that he was pulling a fast one. _

_He didn__'__t say anything, and his eyes remained closed as he took a couple of sharp breaths. _

"_Tim?__"__ She asked hesitatingly, wondering if she__'__d injured him in the same place that he__'__d been hit earlier that evening. __"__Are you alright?__"_

"_I__…"__ He gasped, eyes fluttering open and then shut again._

"_Tim, tell me what__'__s the matter.__"__ Julie said dropping down on her knees beside him the football forgotten as she bent over him and brushed some hair off his forehead. __"__Where is it hurting?__"_

_A split second later and she was lying flat on her back, the panther fullback leaning over her his body shaking with laughter._

"_You pig!__"__ She shouted hitting his shoulder in anger. __"__I thought I__'__d really hurt you!__"_

_Angry that she__'__d been tricked and he was still laughing at her she tried to scoot out from underneath him, muttering a variety of names for him under her breath._

"_Ah don__'__t be mad Jules,__"__ he told her as he rolled them over so this time she is sprawled out half on top of him. _

_Conscious of the position, Julie moved off him a little so that she too is lying on the ground, although her head is still pillowed on his shoulder, his arm about her waist._

_They lay there for a moment in silence, breathing in the warm night air and staring at the sky._

"_You want to get something to eat?__"__ Tim asked suddenly._

_Nodding Julie got to her feet and brushed off any stray pieces of grass._

_They strolled over to his truck in silence and she swung in without being prompted when Tim had unlocked the door. _

_She doesn__'__t ask where they__'__re going, to be honest she isn__'__t that bothered and there aren__'__t too many choices._

_She flipped the radio on so that it played quietly in the truck, Sammy Mead recapping the highlights of the Panthers win._

_Before long they swung into the parking lot of Applebee__'__s. _

_Jumping out the truck as Tim killed the engine, Julie waited at the front of it__'__s hood for Tim to join her. _

_Applebee__'__s was quiet, almost empty. But it wasn__'__t surprising, the teenagers that usually hung out at the diner during the week were all off partying, celebrating the towns win._

_As they entered the diner, all eyes fixed on them and Julie blushed at the scrutiny._

_Sensing her hesitation Tim__'__s hand cupped the nape of her neck, but that only increased her embarrassment knowing that everyone would see the action. Bad enough that they would be wondering what they were doing here in the first place._

_Stepping forward Julie headed across to the booth in the corner that would offer some privacy from the prying eyes, at any rate, at least they__'__d be able to watch the rest of the diners patrons._

_Sinking into the vinyl cover seat Julie offered Tim a small smile. _

_He smirked, sliding into the seat opposite her, taking hold of a menu as he did so._

_He offered it to her, but Julie shook her head. She already knew what she was having. Evidently Tim did as well because he put it back when she refused it._

_Not knowing what to say and aware of the eyes watching them Julie breathed a sigh of relief when the waitress approached them. She was an older woman, and unsurprisingly she spent several minutes going over the game with Tim, offering a few pointers of where he would do better next time._

_They both order burgers, Julie a strawberry milkshake and Tim a soda._

_After the waitress left with barely a look in her direction Julie stood and excused herself._

_In the bathroom she studied her face and scowled at herself in the mirror as she saw the smudge of dirt on her cheek. Her hands were similarly muddy from playing football as well and she quickly washed them and pulled out a few stands of grass from her hair._

_The rumour mill would be in full flow tomorrow she expected._

_Why hadn__'__t Tim mentioned the dirt on her face? She growled to herself silently._

_Looking and feeling far more respectable, she returned to their table. Their drinks were already waiting for them._

_Tim looked over at her briefly and then returned his gaze back out the window._

"_How__'__s my fullback doing?__"__ She teased boldly as she plopped back down into her seat trying to break the unnatural silence that seemed to have descended over them ever since they'd walked in the diner for a bite to eat._

_The question had Tim's attention snapping back to her. __"__Your fullback?__"__ He questioned with a smirk. She wasn't already reading too much into this deal they'd made was she? Play it cool man, play it cool, his brain told him. __"__Where did you get an idea like that from?__"_

_Smiling playfully, __"__Tim,__"__ she said licking her lips, __"__You footballers are like my dads bitches. He owns your ass. He__'__s my dad, what__'__s his is mine, ergo I own your ass too!__"_

_Dimly she aware that she__'__s saying things she wouldn__'__t normally say and acting far more forward than she ever has before, but she can__'__t bring herself to care, liquid courage running through her veins. _

_Her answer exacts a look of shock from Tim who obviously didn__'__t expect such a reply. A second later though and he bursts into laughter. _

_A dozen pairs of eyes turn in their direction and Julie slumped down into the booth seat, her hand shielding the visible side of her face as she hissed, __"__Riggins__"__ and swiped at him under the table with her feet._

_The issued kick didn'__t do anything to stave off his laughter and his lips were still twisted into a full out grin when he calmed down a minute or two later._

_The grin widened as their eyes locked and Julie scowled at him still hiding from the attention they were receiving._

_With a shot of inspiration Tim grabbed hold of them menu__'__s and opened two of them up and set them standing on the edge of the table. Taking the other two he set them midway along the table._

_He lent down over the table, motioning for Julie to do the same._

_Their heads ducked down behind the tall menus at the edge of the table, and those standing in the middle of the table hid their reflections from the window. _

"_What are you doing?__"__ Julie whispered._

"_We,__"__ Tim stressed, __"__are hiding from the other people in the diner.__"_

_Snorting with amusement and breaking into further giggles each time their eyes met Julie laughed, __"__Oh like Grease then?__"_

_His face blank remained blank at her reference to the popular film. __"__Grease?__"_

_Julie gasped in mock outrage. __"__You__'__ve never seen Grease?__"_

"_No.__"_

"_At all?__"_

"_No.__"_

"_Not even, like a little bit of it?__"_

"_No.__"_

_Pursing her lips and shaking her head in disappointment before grinning at him, Julie admitted, __"__I__'__m not too surprised. Probably not the kind of film you__'__d watch.__"_

"_Why do you say that? What happens?__"__ He asked in a hushed voice._

_In the same tone Julie replied, __"__Danny and Sandy go on this date and they hide behind the menu__'__s as well.__"_

"_Ah, a chick flick.__"__ Tim nodded sagely. __"__What__'__s it about?__"_

"_Basically?__"__ Julie shrugged and then answered her own one word question. __"__It__'__s about a boy and a girl, and high school. And sex.__"_

_Tim perked up at that last bit. __"__Sex?__"_

_Julie nodded and confessed, __"__As a kid I loved that film. My friends and I wanted to be Sandy so badly! And then one night I was watching this documentary about it and they were talking about all these difference references I__'__d never picked up on. Like Marty__'__s last name being a reference to a cherry and how Sandy needs a man who can keep her __'__satisfied__'__ and in Grease Lighting how __'__the chicks__'__ll cream.__'_

_I swear to you, even as a teenager I never noticed those references until after I__'__d watched this show.__"_

_Tim smirked. __"__Doesn__'__t surprise me.__"_

"_Hey!__"__ Julie cried trying to feel offended but knowing she had no real reason to, but still__…"__I__'__ve had a boyfriend!__"_

"_Yeah,__"__ Tim agreed dryly, __"__And it was Saracen.__"_

_Rolling her eyes with a huff, Julie crossed her arms on the table and rested her chin on them. __"__I still like watching it, but it hit me recently that the ending is kinda sad.__"_

"_Why?__"__ Tim asked, copying her actions._

"_Danny and Sandy meet, and they really like each other as they are, but peer pressure and high school society says they can__'__t be together as they are, that one of them has to change. I understand that people make scarifies for love but still__…"_

"_Sacrifices in the name of love,__"__ Tim said rolling the last word about on his tongue. __"__I thought Girls loved them.__"_

"_There are sacrifices and then there are scarifies. Sandy sacrificed herself. Everything about herself, her appearance, her habit__'__s, her beliefs. How could she be the same person Danny feel in love with by doing that? If Danny was so in love with her how could he let her do that? She shouldn__'__t have had to do that, and I know that Danny was going to change for Sandy too, but they should have been able to work through it as they were. _

_I__'__m not saying that you shouldn__'__t acquire new habits or find new interests if you__'__re with someone, but Sandy completely reinvents herself. Destroyed everything that made her. That__'__s just not right. That is too big a sacrifice.__"__ She tried to search for a good analogy. __"__That would be like my Dad giving up football for my Mom.__"_

_His face a complete mask of seriousness, Tim said, __"__No man should ever have to give up football for a woman.__"_

_Just like that mood was broken as they burst into laughter, each one shushing the other to quiet down._

_The sound of a throat being cleared made them look up to see their waitress standing in front of their table with the food they__'__d ordered._

_Sitting up quickly and moving away the menu__'__s accompanied by a mumbled apology Julie flushed realising exactly how they__'__d looked to everyone in the diner, bent low behind the menu__'__s, whispering and giggling. _

_They were an odd pairing, wild Timmy Riggins and virginal Julie Taylor the coach__'__s daughter. Even if they were only hanging out for one night._

_The food was placed down in front of them, and Julie picked up her burger, added more tomato ketchup and took a bite of it avoiding Tim__'__s eyes. _

_She jumped as she felt his legs hook about her own and she looked over at him in surprise unable to help herself. There__'__s a mischievous glint in his eyes but he doesn__'__t say anything, or do anything else with his legs, he just leaves them there, hooked about her own._

_The meal passed quietly as they each worked their way through the food on their plates. Julie had been too nervous to eat anything before the game and had gone straight to the party afterwards and it wasn't until she'd taken the first bite of her meal that she actually realised how hungry she was, and it was the first time that evening that Tim had been able to stop for anything to eat either. _

_Sucking the last of her milkshake up through the straw, Julie instantly noticed when Tim unhooked his legs from around hers._

_Settling the empty glass on the table she shot him an enquiring look._

"_Ready?__"__ He asked._

_Nervously she licked her lips and bobbed her head. __"__Yeah.__"_

"'_Right then,__"__ Tim said as he stood._

_Following his lead, Julie slid out of her seat and got to her feet, fiddling with the strap of her bag in attempt to give her hands something to do and then remembering to search for some cash to pay. _

_Tim didn't__ seem to grasp that concept though as he pulled her hand off the bag and gripped it with his own. _

_They headed over to the cash register, but the waitress there that had been so enamoured with Tim earlier that evening and had plied him with various titbits of advice waved them on, __"__Your money__'__s no good here Riggins.__"__ She said before Tim could pull out any cash from his back pocket. __"__You won tonight, it__'__s on the house.__"_

_With a few words of polite thanks, they left the diner, heading across to his truck and climbing inside. _

_This time she didn't__ hesitate in switching on the radio, but Sammy Mead has finished for the evening, and an unknown DJ is on the air, spinning country record after country record._

_She__'__s content to sit in ignorance, leaving it to Tim to decide where they are going to end up that evening, her mind filtering through the various locations of where they are headed for. Some are crossed off her mental list almost immediately, they__'__re driving in the wrong direction, or other popular places, Bradley__'__s Lake House for example, have already been dibbed, or their being used for parties._

_Fingers tapping on her thigh along to the slow tunes playing on the radio, Julie glanced out at the dark landscape outside of the window. Things always looked so different in the dark. _

_Eventually Tim turned off down a side road, and the truck bumped and rattled along the off road, bouncing over ruts and larger stones along the way._

_Gradually the speed of the vehicle decreased and they came to a somewhat smooth stop and Julie relaxed her death grip on the door._

_Stepping down from the truck, she took in the scene before her._

_In front of them stretched the lake, the water rippled quietly and the moonlight reflected off it__'__s surface. The sky above them was free from clouds, the moon shining brightly down through the night sky and casting away a majority of the shadows. _

_Which meant that she could see Tim pretty clearly, and considering that she has never seen a naked man before, at least in the flesh, part of her wishes that it was a little darker. _

_If they__'__re getting naked that is. She__'__s not too sure of exactly what__'__s going to be happening between them. After all, theoretically you don__'__t technically have to be naked to have sex._

_But another part of her is glad of the light evening, she wants to experience and remember every part of this. _

_She thinks it would be better if they are naked when they have sex. Despite any embarrassment she knows she__'__ll feel. At least that way she__'__ll feel as if she__'__s had sex, y__'__know, gone all the way, not merely fumbled about in their clothing and then that was it, she was fully de-virginised. It wouldn__'__t seem so cheap and tacky._

_Tonight was about her being ready to take that step. _

_To sharing it with someone that she was sure she could trust. _

_It wasn__'__t something that should be cheap or tacky just because she wasn't__ in love. After all, how many teenagers were really in love when they had sex for the first time? They were in lust; she was most definitely in lust. And it was definitely far less tacky than losing it with Matt at Bradley__'__s lake house. _

_Tonight was almost romantic, with the scenery and the view, if she wasn__'__t feeling so nervous she was sure she__'__d appreciate it far more. _

_Startled, Julie visibly jumped as she heard the truck door slam shut and Tim walk around the front of it, a blanket slung over his arm, letterman jacket about his shoulders. _

"_Come on Jules,__"__ he said clasping hold of her hand and leading her away from the truck. _

_--_

_A/N: Yes I know, I'm evil to leave it like that aren't I?_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok, so here it is, the eagerly awaited chapter 7! NC-17 ahead, so if you shouldn't be reading this, or you don't want to, turn back now!

As always, thanks to everyone for review chapter 6!

--

Chapter 7

There's no rush.

That's the first difference she notices.

There's no rush.

Despite his player reputation, Tim seems quite happy with what they're doing. He's not rushing through the kissing; she doesn't feel as though he's pushing her along.

The way he's kissing her is relaxed and leisurely, with just the right amount of tongue and minimal amounts of touching. He'd not started groping her ass or her boobs the minute he stuck his tongue down her throat. Instead it's full of light bushing touches as he skims his hands down her back and sides. One thing she has noticed already though is his fascination with her hair. His hands keep returning to it repeatedly, long calloused fingers running through it, as he crushes the silky strands in his fist, loping the long lengths of hair around his hand.

Although they're not really doing anything, at least not yet at the moment, she still feels skittish, jumps each time his hands touch her unexpectedly or somewhere new.

She likes the feeling though. And she feels safe with Tim.

Hesitatingly Julie brought her hands up to return the caresses he was bestowing upon her as her confidence grew.

Tim's body gave a jolt as she laid her hands on his hips.

Jerking her hands back in response, Julie hadn't got far away when Tim's hands clamped down on hers, returning them to his hips accompanied by a muffled groan against her lips.

Slowly she brushed her thumbs back and forth across his hipbones and he shifted above her, more of his body weight pressing down into her in encouragement.

Assertively Julie took the lead and directed her hands beneath his cotton t-shirt to the small of his back. Hands splayed she dug her fingers into the muscles there, felt them ripple beneath her fingertips.

Guided by her actions, Tim trailed a hand down Julie's body to the hemline on her t-shirt. He ran the edge of the top through his fingers, playing with the soft material for an agonising few moments before gliding his hand beneath it onto her bare skin.

She breathed in sharply against his lips and he slowed, tracing patterns on her stomach and then gradually allowing his hand to curve around her waist, but nothing more than that. Giving her time to adjust to the new sensations.

A languid feeling was running through his veins, giving him the patience to take things as slowly as she needed and it was nice. He was savouring it as much as she was.

He'd never slept with a virgin before, if things continued as they'd planned Julie would be the first.

He'd lost his own virginity to a senior rally girl when he first made the football team, and since then he'd always gotten involved with girls that had experience. Not because he was against the idea of being anyone's first, but because, selfishly he didn't want the complications that would follow.

There was also the factor that none of the rally girls or cheerleaders that followed the football team around were virgins.

He'd never bothered to get involved with anyone else at school except for Tyra.

He drew back from Julie, catching her lips again and again in a series of butterfly kisses before pulling away completely. He swallowed. "Everything ok?" He asked raggedly. "If you want to slow down or anything, you just say so."

"Relax Tim," Julie murmured leaning up to catch his mouth with hers for another kiss. She stopped before reaching him though. "You do want to do this don't you Tim? You're not just doing it because you feel you have to are you?" She whispered a suspicious waver to voice. "If-"

"No! Jesus!" Tim cursed cutting her off. "Does that feel like I don't want to?" He asked taking hold of her hand and sliding it down between their bodies to his erection. "Does that feel like I don't want to?" He panted thrusting into her.

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean it has anything to do with me…" Julie mumbled averting her eyes.

She stiffened beneath him as a harsh bark of disbelief left his body and he dropped his head to her neck. "Believe me Jules when I tell you it has everything to do with you." His thumb stroked across the back of her hand still wedged between them.

Biting her lower lip, Julie tilted her face towards him. "So what's the problem?" She asked softly.

"I just don't want you to regret it." He admitted finally feeling as though he was the fucking virgin searching for reassurance from his partner.

"Tim," Julie began, "Honestly, the idea has been in the back of my mind since that whole Riley fiasco." She said truthfully. "The more I thought about it, the more sense it made. And believe it or not, each time you check to make sure that I'm fine, that I'm sure, that you're not going to fast and telling me that you're worried that I'm going to regret this, it just tells me that I've made the right decision. That I'm not going to regret it afterwards."

"Ok." Tim said after an excruciatingly long minute, "But if I do go too fast for you, tell me."

"Fine! Could you get back to kissing me now?"

"Yes ma'am." Tim remarked cheekily prior to invading her mouth once again. She tasted sweet on his tongue as he entered her mouth and teased her into playing with him once again, their tongues mating as they slid against each other.

He removed her hand from his erection because if she continued with those tentative little squeezes and inquisitive fingers he was going to disgrace himself in a way he hadn't done for years.

He doesn't think that she'd mind if he did though, hell, she'd probably find it funny but he sure as hell wouldn't. This night has to be perfect for her.

He settled her hand on his back, being sure to slip it under his t-shirt so he could feel the heat from those delicate, soft hands sink into his skin.

As he nips at her lower lip her hands curl against him, short nails biting into muscle for the briefest of seconds. A shiver breaks out of him at the sensation.

Damn, Julie Taylor was going to send him to an early grave.

This time when he slips his hand beneath her top he doesn't bother skirting round the issue to start off with. He just curves his hand round her waist and squeezes gently.

She doesn't lay passive beneath him; her hands are busy exploring his back and shoulders, her nails occasionally scratching softly against his skin in a way that he especially likes.

Impatiently he released Julie for a moment, his hand fisting in the back of his shirt and pulling it over his head so that he can toss it to the side. She's seen him without a shirt before, he reasons.

Julie's looking up at him with slightly dazed eyes and swollen lips and her skin is looking a little pink along her chin and the sides of her mouth. Rubbing his hand against his jaw line, he realises he could have done with shaving again before this evening; a fine layer of stubble was coating his face.

As if reading his mind Julie smiled up at him, raising herself up enough to nip at his jaw and run her tongue along its prickly coat in a pleasurable excuse to soothe any hurt. "Mmm." She chuckled against his skin.

Taking hold of her mouth, Tim pressed her back against the blanket while sliding between her legs and hooking them about his hips so they were as close as possible even with their clothing.

A shuddering groan ripped through him as Julie tightened her grip around his body encouraging him.

Slowly, giving her enough time to get used to the idea, or say something if she was uncomfortable he inched his hand up her body to her chest. Cautiously he brushed his fingers across her breast, returning again more confidently as Julie arched into his hand and gasped into his mouth.

The material of her bra was soft and stretchy, plain, there were no hints of lace or embroidery and while he wouldn't object to seeing Julie in anything along those lines, he liked the fact that he was seeing her as she was, that she hadn't donned a costume or dressed up for him. It made it all the more real.

He traced his fingers along the outline of the material, felt the goose bumps rise on her skin as he did so before exploring the covered potion of her breasts, allowed his fingers to glide over the cotton and felt her nipples pebble beneath the material.

He continued with his exploration until he felt Julie shifting beneath him, her back arching to push her chest into greater contact with his hand.

Taking heed of her signal he pushed her bra out of the way, his hand closing over breast as he spread his fingers and squeezed gently. A breathy gasp fell from Julie's lips and encouraged, he repeated the gentle kneading of the breast enjoying the way she arched her back into the contact and her nipple standing proudly against his palm. Swooping down he captured her mouth with his once again, swallowing the small squeak of surprise as he caught the erect peak of her boob between his fingers and tenderly rolled the sensitive flesh between his fore finger and thumb.

Releasing her despite the whimper of protest, he grabbed at the hem of her top, trying to tug it up over Julie's head. It got caught up around her arms and they struggle between them to get the material off and he can see the embarrassment on Julie's face as she thinks she'd the one being clumsy and stupid for making a mess out of the whole thing. "Sorry," he mumbled brushing his lips over hers in an attempt to assure her it was him causing the trouble.

Kissing Julie as he fumbled for the front clasp of her bra that he had discovered earlier, Tim pushed the material aside and lowered his chest to hers.

Blood pounding through her veins Julie shivered at the sensation and jumped slightly as one of his hands slid about her body to her lower back and pulled her tightly against him, forcing her to arch her spine so that her entire body was plastered against him.

His skin was hot against her own, smooth as well as it covered ridges of muscle that had been shaped and honed from long sessions in the gym and hard practices on the field.

Her hands slipped up his back to delve into his hair and pull his lips harder against her own as she deepened the kiss. A moan shook through his body causing Julie to smile against his mouth in response to his unguarded reaction.

Wrenching his mouth away, he stared down at the sparkling blue eyes beneath him and the light flush of colour along her cheeks.

Her nails scratched teasingly down his back causing his body to arch, and the smile playing about her lips widened and Julie looked very pleased with herself, as if she had discovered something previously unknown to mankind.

Forcing himself away from her, Tim sat back on his heels his hands engrossed with the fastening of her jeans. Julie lifted her hips off the ground without being told, helping him shuffle the material down her legs. Despite her relatively short height, Julie has nice legs, they're a light golden brown colour, whiter than the majority of girls' legs in Texas but he wouldn't want them any darker. Their toned too, from all the dance she does and smooth. He doesn't know why she was worried that she hadn't shaved that day.

When he catches sight of her panties, he can't help but grin.

A finger reached out and tapped on one of the hearts making Julie jump and she squirmed as he played dot to dot with the hearts along the waistband.

They were cute, girly in a way that wasn't thongs and scraps of lace although no doubt she had a few pairs of those as well.

Bending down he placed a kiss over the little bow at the centre of the waistband, his tongue darting out to connect with a spot of skin as he did so.

"Tim?" Julie squeaked watching as his mouth traced a path across her stomach, strands of dark hair trailing along the sensitive skin in addition to the kisses as he circled her belly button, his tongue dipping down into the little cavern forcing her breath to catch in the back of her throat and watch in suspense as he carried on straight on up between her boobs and the length of her throat as he nibbled along her jaw finally reaching her mouth.

Sighing as his mouth fastened across her own, Julie raised her hands to his shoulders, and spread her fingers open over the large expanse of muscle and tanned skin.

They continued to kiss, and Tim gently ran a hand up and down the outside of Julie's thigh. Aware that she was comfortable with the caress his hand trailed to the inside of her knee and travelled half way up the inside of her thigh before reversing it's course.

She jumped slightly, but offered no resistance although he could still sense her nervousness.

Patiently he repeated his action, not pushing for anything more, just letting her get used to the sensations until she was ready for more.

A minute later Julie shifted against him causing his hand to travel higher than he'd intended.

Taking the hint, Tim allowed his fingers to continue their quest. He grazed the elastic edge of her pants and heard Julie's breath catch in her throat.

"Ok?" Tim whispered, his lips brushing over Julie's. He really wanted to make this good for her, didn't want her to regret any part of tonight, but it was hard. His patience hanging on by a thread.

Not bothering to response to his question, Julie tilted her mouth up against his and initiated another kiss.

"Good to know," he mumbled when they broke apart.

Probing delicately at Julie through the damp material shielding her completely from his touch, Tim contented himself with petting her, surprised at Julie's reaction to his touch. It was as of she hadn't even done anything like this with Saracen, he'd foolishly thought that just because they hadn't taken that final step and had sex didn't mean that they hadn't gotten close to it or explored each others bodies.

Before things can go much further he needs to remove his boots and he should probably strip off his jeans as well.

Dropping his mouth back down to Julie's for another hungry kiss, Tim pulled himself away from her and sat back to untie his boots and wrench them off.

His eyes stayed locked on Julie and he filed away every small detail, the sight her hair spread out against the blanket, the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the flush of colour coating her skin and her plump lips that he'd spent so much time feasting on.

Getting to his feet to make the process as easy as possible, he unbuttoned his jeans and watched as Julie unhooked her bra from her arms that he'd previously only knocked away from her chest.

Leaving his trousers where they'd landed; Tim moved back to Julie and tried to ignore his raging hard on for a little bit longer. As he wedged himself into his previous position, he became aware of how much harder that was going to be now he'd removed his jeans. Thin cotton boxers allowed the heat from Julie's body to sear into him.

Fighting her discomfort Julie struggled to avoid blushing as she felt Tim's erection poke her thigh while the whole of her body focused on the contact until his fingers rubbed over her underwear.

Heat flashed through her body and she wriggled her legs against him, the rough hair along Tim's thighs and calf muscles catching on her own skin.

A shivered worked it's way through he body at the sensation and she rubbed her legs against his again, drawing out the sensations.

Smoothing her hands down to the waistband of his boxers, Julie directed her hands beneath the material and let them linger there for a moment, letting the anticipation build.

Slowly her hands traced the firm lines of his ass. The muscle was firm beneath her touch and like the rest of his body warm against her skin.

Tim shifted against her, and she could feel his penis drag along the sensitive skin of her inside thigh.

Tentatively she felt Tim guide his hand into her underwear and a zing zipped through her as he ran a calloused finger along her opening. Her skin tingled under his touch and she couldn't stop the small squeak that came from her mouth as that inquisitive finger dipped into her body.

The sensations start to blur together, and her breathing quickened and then became shallow and she started to feel like she was floating before the feelings began to dim.

Vaguely she became aware of an uncomfortable pressure between her legs and she squirmed, instinctively trying to get away from it. She couldn't though, Tim's weight pressing down and holding her in place. Gradually her body adjusted, accepting the invasion and while perhaps it wasn't comfortable, it wasn't uncomfortable either. It was just…odd.

Blinking open her eyes from where they'd fallen shut before, Julie blushed as she realised Tim was staring down at her, his hands between her legs, his fingers inside her body as if there was nothing unusual about it.

"Hey," she said softly, licking her lips apprehensively.

"Hey," he said softly returning the greeting and dipping his head down for a slow kiss.

Bit by bit her body began to relax and sensing the tension drain away from her body, Tim eased his finger out of her and then pushed it back inside again in an attempt to make things easier for her when he entered her for real.

Gradually the squirming changed from uneasiness to a different range of emotions similar to those she'd felt before the intrusion.

It still felt a little odd, but now it was making her squirm in a good way.

"God Jules," Tim groaned from above her. His head dropped down to the ground next to hers, his lips attaching themselves to the side of her throat and going to work, licking and sucking, nibbling and pressing soft kisses to the sensitive skin.

Tim's attention trailed lower to her collarbone and treated it to the same experience before dropping lower to the tops of her breasts. He scraped his teeth against the soft flesh and then swirled his tongue around a pebbled nipple as he added another finger to the one currently inside her body.

Julie gasped at the new sensations, her hands grabbing at his head, her fingers becoming tangled in his dark strands of messy hair.

His erection pressing into her thigh, this time Julie actually believed that it was for her, that he wasn't fantasising about someone else and the insecurities she'd felt earlier began to fade away and confidence started to grow in their place.

Her hands removed themselves from his hair and trailed down the smooth line of his back and slipped into his boxers. Working her hands around to the front of his shorts, Julie wrapped her hands around the engorged flesh, fondling it as she learnt the feel of him and explored the length of his erection.

She squeezed at him tentatively, unsure of whether or not she was using too much or too little pressure.

He fumbled with his boxers, pushing them down and out of the way as he placed his hand over her's and tightened her grip, moving her hand up and down his shaft and she showed her exactly how he liked to be touched.

She'd only managed a few strokes before he was pulling her away.

"We'll run the whole of that play in the second quarter,"Tim promised as he lent over Julie reaching for his jeans, searching through his pockets for the condom that he placed there earlier.

Football talk in the run up to losing her virginity shouldn't have amused her, but the thoughtless football comment did and hammered home just how real this evening was.

Finally, he located the small packet and gripped it in his hand as he shoved his boxers the rest of the way down his legs.

Julie watched in nervous anticipation as he tore open the small packet and rolled on the condom.

He was bigger than she'd expected.

How on earth was all that supposed to fit inside her?

She'd felt full when it had just been his fingers inside of her.

Tim positioned himself back over her body, and seeing the apprehension written on Julie's face bent down to kiss her softly. "Relax Jules."

Slowly he guided himself inside of her, careful not to go too fast and rush her as he kept a close eye on every emotion and expression that crossed her face.

She was so hot and tight about him it felt almost unbearable.

He held back from what he desperately wanted to do, forge a path deep inside her until he was wedged as deep within her body as possible.

Julie's face was tight as he worked himself into her, her teeth biting down on her lush bottom lip as she struggled to keep in any hint of discomfort.

Every woman went through this she thought; it couldn't be that bad could it?

Breathing heavily with the effort it took to control his body, it was a relief when he finally felt her hymen.

Leaning down he wedged one arm around beneath Julie's head and took hold of her other hand, linking together their fingers and stretching her arm upwards. Bending his head, he captured Julie's mouth, drawing that bottom lip away from her teeth and soothing any damage she'd inflicted upon it.

Gradually she relaxed beneath him, and knowing that it was now or never he slid his hips back slightly and thrust forwards in a smooth quick motion breaking through the thin barrier as painlessly as he was able.

Julie was stiff beneath him; her fingernail's having dug themselves into the back of his hand she was holding onto tightly and his neck.

The sting of his entrance caused her eyes to water, and Julie blinked rapidly trying to get rid of the unshed tears as Tim lifted his mouth from hers.

Tenderly, as if it was more than just a quick fuck to him, he nuzzled her face, chasing away a stray tear that escaped.

She took a deep shaky breath and tried to dispel the tension in her limbs so that they could continue.

She could feel him buried within her and the walls of muscles clamped around him fluttered at the new sensation which caused Tim to give a small grunt as his hips nudged insistently against her own despite his instructions to the contrary.

Sensing that Julie was ready for the rest of it, Tim caught her lips once again as he slowly began to withdraw and thrust himself back into her body in an attempt to distract her from any remaining remnants of pain.

As her body adjusted to the intrusion, her legs curled tighter about his hips, and her body began to lift itself to meet his thrusts.

There was a new tension building in her body as she squirmed beneath him searching for relief.

Between kisses, his name left her lips as she encouraged him to bring her body to climax.

He could hear himself talking to her, encouraging her as he told her how good she felt beneath him, how hot and tight she was, how good it was, how he wasn't going to last much longer.

As Julie reached her peak, she took him with her, her muscles clamping down tight on him and squeezing every last drop of his climax from his body.

Panting Tim slumped against Julie, conscious of his weight as he dropped his head into the cradle of her shoulder and tried to catch his breathe feeling as though he'd spent the last hour running steps up and down the football stands.

Julie too was breathing heavily, heart racing in her chest. Her fingers lazily trailed back and forth along the top of his neck, occasionally toying with the shorter hairs at the back of his head.

Lethargically he pushed himself up and off of Julie to the side so that he wouldn't crush her and removed the condom. Tucking an arm about her waist, he pulled her tight against him so she could rest her head on his chest.

Gradually they recuperated and Julie had the presence of mind to whisper a 'Thank you.'

Turning himself onto his side, Tim propped up his upper body and looked down at her. Smoothly he reached out and trailed a lone finger along the side of her jaw and traced her lips. As if he had all the time in the world, he directed his finger down her throat and down the middle of her rib cage to her belly button and circled it.

That done his hand drifted off to the side, skimming over her hip and around her to palm her butt.

"Don't be thanking me yet Jules," he told her lowering his head to kiss her again. "There's a few more firsts you can lose tonight."

--

A/N: Well there is was, was it worth the wait? Yeah, Tim might have been a little sweet, but I figured he'd be a skilled seducer! Don't worry, he'll be back to his devious ways soon enough, and dragging Julie along with him, while she may be screaming, it certainly isn't in protest! Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thankyou to everyone for taking the time to review the last two chapters and all your lovely comments! I'm always worried about writing love scenes because I never know how they're going to come out and be received by you all! Luckily you didn't think Riggins had gone too soft! Don't worry there is plenty more action to come for him and Julie so keep reading and reviewing!

Enjoy!

--

Chapter 8

Breathing deeply and trying to keep her cool, Julie walked through the school corridors positive that people were looking at her, that they were whispering about her behind her back.

That they knew what she'd been up to with Tim Riggins her daddy's fullback.

It was paranoia she knew, but she couldn't stop craning her head around occasionally just to check that it was paranoia and only paranoia.

She wondered if people could tell that she was no longer a virgin just by looking at her.

She felt different; did she appear different to them?

Would people look at her and see any of those changes?

No one had commented yet. So maybe it wasn't obvious to anyone but her.

Her mom had eyed her a little oddly Saturday morning when she arrived back from having 'spent the night at Tyra's' but she'd not said anything.

She'd arrived back early on the pretence that Tyra had been called in for an early shift at work.

Maybe it had been because there was nothing out of the ordinary to tip her off, no underwear shopping trips and the added distraction of Gracie that hadn't been there when she'd been dating Matt.

A part of her wanted to talk to her mom, to explain things and know that she'd felt the same, but she held back from doing so. For one thing, her mom would tell her dad, and for another, she didn't think her mom would get it. That she would understand her decision and respect it.

And if there was the chance that her mom could be disappointed by her actions, despite the fact that she didn't regret them, then she wanted to shield her from that pain.

It had been clear how much turmoil her mother had been in then it had come to her decision to sleep with Matt, she'd seen the relief first hand when she'd explained that she hadn't.

As much as she knew she was right trusting her first time with Tim, she knew that neither of her parents saw him like she did. They might have allowed him to stay with them, but that didn't mean they trusted him. Witness the catastrophe that had occurred when she'd gotten drunk at the party and Tim had had to take her home.

They saw his reputation as one of those wild Riggins boys, his history of having rally girls and cheerleaders do his homework, the bad choices he'd made and the number of cans of beer he'd drunk.

She didn't fool herself, she saw those things too, knew they were a part of him, but there was so much more to him that she had realised long ago that people just didn't get.

She was aware of his affair with Jackie, but unlike the majority of the other people that knew and talked about, she realised it wasn't just about his lust for the older woman, but image she'd provided. That of family, love, security. He'd fallen for her relationship with her son, just as much as her.

She wasn't blind, she'd seen the way he'd integrated himself into her family's life while he'd been living with them. The amount of time he'd spent with Gracie, the way he'd watch TV with her dad and was so willing to help her mom.

That was what he was so desperate for.

Something that Billy had never been able to offer.

Despite the amount of time Tyra had gone out with Tim, she didn't think her friend had ever understood that.

Lyla also represented elements of those things as well, Julie thought, which was what drew Tim to her and made his attraction to her all the more stronger even while they attempted to deal with their grief over Jason's tragic football injury.

And Julie knew her life offered some of those elements as well. It wasn't something that was flattering to admit, but it was there. It was true.

Realistically she knew that if she was to voice any of her thoughts to Tim, or anyone else they'd laugh in her face. Tim out of stubbornness not to believe it, and the others out of sheer disbelief.

But deep down she knew she was on the mark, or at least very close to it.

Turning the corner of the hallway to her locker, she physically forced herself not to look in the direction of Tim's locker.

She'd not seen him since the early hours of Saturday morning, and while she'd prepared herself to enter school that morning and hear rumours about whatever other girl he'd hooked up with over the weekend and the sight of numerous girls clustering about his locker she didn't want to see it.

Her mood would shatter soon enough, she wanted to maintain the illusion that none of the was about to happen just a little while longer.

She'd known such things would happen, and she prepared herself for them; but that didn't mean she was looking forward to the knowledge that she'd not been proved wrong.

Studiously she keeps her eyes averted, forcing herself to walk by at a leisurely pace as though nothing has happened between them.

It was a one night only deal.

Making her way to the cafeteria, Julie helps herself to a burger, a large slab of chocolate cake and a juice before joining Lois.

"Hey," she smiled at her friend, sliding into the seat opposite her.

"Good party on Friday?" Lois asked.

Fighting to keep anything from showing on her face, Julie nodded slightly, taking a bite of her burger and using the moment to get control of herself. Swallowing she said, "Yeah, not bad. Same as all of the others really." She lied. It hadn't been the same as all the others; she's skipped out of the football celebrations and spent the evening with Tim Riggins. She'd lost her virginity. A part of her wanted to confide in her friend, but she held back from doing so. No way would Lois understand, and it would only create problems between them.

As much as her friend professed to hate the game, and the guys that played it, her eyes often strayed over to the football players with an alarming regularity that Julie had refrained from mentioning.

"Same faces, same music, same beer." Julie continued polishing off the last of her burger. "Nothing new."

Lois bobbed her head in union to Julie's answers. "How did you do with that pop quiz?" She asked, moving the conversation swiftly along even as her eyes darted across to where the football players were sitting in the seats that were reserved for them in an unwritten rule.

"Not too bad." Replied Julie digging into her slice of chocolate cake. "What did you get for question 5b?"

The school announcement system crackled into life before Lois could say anything.

"Attention all students. Following last seasons attack by Arnett Mead on the locker rooms, CCTV cameras have now been put in place in the surrounding outside areas, and the football field in now off limits to all students during out of school hours. Any student caught on the field out of hours when there is no practice or game on will be issued with detention."

A number of students groaned, arguing at the decision.

"Following this announcement," The principles voice continued, "Julie Taylor and Tim Riggins are to make their way to Coach Taylor's office immediately to explain the formation of beer cans scattered about on the football field."

The cafeteria went deadly quiet, and Julie fixed her eyes on the remaining cake in front of her, the piece in her mouth suddenly tasteless and stodgy. She could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes looking at her, Lois's included, and she sunk down into her seat trying to make herself as inconspicuous as possible.

She'd not even slunk down as far as she could go before the low hum of whispers and murmurs broke out.

"Something you forgot to mention Julie?" Lois snapped, grabbing her bag and stalking off before Julie could even reply, or explain. Her lunch tray, half eaten, remained behind on the table.

"Let's go little Taylor." A voice announced from behind her. "You heard the announcement." Leaning over her shoulder, Tim nabbed the last piece of cake, and Julie offered no protest, happy to let him finish it. She already felt sick.

Twisting around to face him, she took note of the blank expression on his face and steeled herself for what ever happened next.

This was the first time that she'd seen him since he dropped her home Saturday morning. She had been preparing herself for this moment the entire weekend, before even then if she was honest. Ever since she'd made her decision to sleep with him.

Sighing, with what she hoped was a nonchalant air, Julie slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up her tray to dispose of the rubbish.

"Cheer up Taylor, it could be worse," he smirked and ruffled her hair.

Julie scowled up at him and darted out of reach as she smoothed down her rumpled hair. "If you've got chocolate cake in my hair…." She growled letting the threat trail off.

Narrowing her eyes at him didn't seem to have any effect, instead the smirk simply widened as they continued out of the cafeteria.

Conscious of all the eyes watching her, she was glad for Tim's presence next to her. Even if he was silent for the most part, at least she didn't have to leave the cafeteria and walk through the corridors alone.

--

The conversation between her Dad, herself and Tim hadn't gone smoothly by any means.

But there wasn't a whole lot he could do.

Technically she'd hadn't actually done anything wrong.

She hadn't broken any of her parent's rules by hanging out with the fullback as there were none, and they hadn't broken any of the school's rules by hanging out on the football pitch, it was after all, only that lunchtime that the new rules had been announced by the principle.

The only possible thing that her Dad could tell her off for was leaving the can's marking the two end zones where they were when they'd left which meant the only thing he could tell them off for was littering.

The only mistake, luckily for her at least was not thinking to ask whether or not she'd drunk one of the empty cans of beers that they'd left behind.

Otherwise things might have been a little more fraught because as far as her parents were concerned she'd been banned from drinking for life after she'd gotten wasted and had needed to be taken home by Tim.

But then, in retrospect, the fact that they'd only been playing football and not anything else on the football field (never mind the latter part of the evening) was evidently a relief for her Dad.

And so, they'd gotten off with a lecture on not drinking on school property and that they weren't to do it again.

There was a glint in his eye that promised that Tim would end up running a few wind sprints or suicides, but they both figured he'd gotten off pretty lightly considering the fall out that would occur if Coach ever found out about the outcome of the night.

Dismissed from his office, and heading their separate ways, Julie jumped in surprise as Tyra appeared out of nowhere.

Latching onto Julie by the arm, Tyra pulled her into the girl's bathrooms out of sight.

"Is there something going on between you and Tim, Julie?" The older girl asked.

"No!" Julie answered honestly. Going on, she rationalised to herself, meant that they were in the middle of something. Something had gone on, but it wasn't going on any longer. Like they'd agreed, one night only. No tears, tantrums or jealousy after it was all over and done with.

Tyra stared hard at her. "Really?" She asked doubtfully.

"Really." Julie responded confidently and striking any quaver from her voice. "We hung out, that was all."

"Tim doesn't just hang out with girls Julie." She said bluntly.

"There is nothing gone on between Tim Riggins and myself. Do you really think that either one of us is that stupid?" She asked already knowing the answer to that question; yes they were. "My Dad would run Riggins to death on the football field and I'd never be allowed to socialise again; and that's the best case scenario."

"Just don't get sucked in by him Julie. Getting involved with Tim is like getting stuck in quicksand. I know Matt hurt you by throwing Carlotta an' all in your face, but Tim Riggins isn't the answer to that."

"I know." Julie responded softly understanding that Tyra was honestly worried about her. Spontaneously she stepped forward and gave her fellow blonde a hug. "Thank you."

--

A/N: A short chapter, but I promise you'll _love _the next update, although probably not as much as Julie, but then she does have Tim Riggins keeping her amused!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thankyou to everyone reviewing the last chapter, and because it was so nice of y'all, here's the next update! Once again NC-17 content, so if your underage or don't approve don't read!

As always, enjoy and review!

--

Chapter 9

There was a buzz echoing through his head, that for once, didn't have anything to do with football or beer.

It had been a week since he'd last kissed her, last touched her.

And it had been driving him crazy. He'd never been one for moderation, beer, football, or women. It didn't matter, if and when he wanted it he took it.

He wasn't used to being denied anything, even it if was through no fault of her own.

Watching as Julie was separated from Tyra, Tim didn't hesitate in downing the remains of his beer and snagging her hand as he moved across the room drawing her behind him and into a dimly lit hallway unnoticed by anyone else.

He knew it was a bad idea, they could be far too easily spotted, but he couldn't help himself and did what he wants anyway with the typical Riggins attitude damning any consequences to hell.

They were barely out of sight before he'd herded Julie against the wall, his mouth fastening over hers with no preliminaries.

Gasping, her body stiff with shock it took Julie a moment to understand what was happening. Then her lips parted with a silent invitation encouraging him to delve deeper, to take more as she stretched up against him, her hands twining about behind his neck.

His hips pressed against her own, pinning her to the wall, one hand clenching at her waist while the other delved into her hair and tilted her head back for better access.

The hunger in his kiss was consuming her in ways she'd never thought possible.

A low groan rose from her throat and Tim swallowed the sound, satisfaction rolling through him at the knowledge of he affected her.

As quickly as he's started kissing Julie he stopped, wrenching his mouth away with a curse and hustling her down the hallway and out of the house before she could even think to ask anything.

Julie's knees feel weak, her lips tingling and bruised as she wondered what was going on inside Tim's head.

His truck was parked on the street and she caught a brief glimpse of it before Tim spun her around in front of him, one arm tight against her lower back to hold her to him as the other cupped the back of her head so that she couldn't escape any part of the kiss he bestowed on her.

It was risky yeah, but anyone looking their way would probably just assume that he was about to get lucky with some blonde rally girl or cheerleader, and for whatever reason he wasn't fucking her upstairs in one of the bedroom's or the bathroom.

Tim kept walking Julie backwards as he was kissing her, and they stumbled a few times, wavering as though they were a pair of drunks but their lips never separated making breathing a little difficult but far less important than the sweet nectar of the others mouth.

Julie's back hit the door of the truck with a hollow thud, but even that didn't persuade them to release each other and Tim struggled to find the door handle and open it while refusing to release her lips, he cursed against her mouth, the words getting caught between their lips and Julie couldn't help but giggle at his frustration.

Eventually the door was yanked open and Tim boosted Julie into the driver's seat while spreading her legs so he could tuck himself between them, his hands gripping at her slim jean clad thighs as he feasted on her mouth. He knew that he'd have to release her in a moment so he could follow her inside but not before he'd finished nibbling and sucking as he removed every trace of strawberry lip balm that he could find coating her lips.

There was an edge to his kisses; an intent in his actions that hadn't been there the previous week and it made her feel desirable and powerful that she could incite such a reaction in someone like Tim.

Someone, that was in a sense, from the wrong side of the tracks. After all, he didn't play football, drink far too much beer and renowned for reputation with the 'ladies.'

Gradually Tim became aware of Julie wriggling against him as she tried to slide further along the seat so that he could get in and they could continue things in privacy.

Reluctantly he let her go, jamming the key into the ignition and peeling away into the night.

The inside of the truck was silent except for the harsh sounds of their breathing, and Tim felt more out of breath than the time that Coach had ordered them to complete 20 suicides without stopping.

The roads were relatively empty, but even if they weren't he still wouldn't be paying attention to the speed limits any more than he is now.

He wasn't too sure where they're heading. The lake is out of the question, it's too far and he doesn't have the patience tonight. He can't take her back to hers, and he's not even going to contemplate the hunting lodge where she almost slept with Seven. His place is out of the question as well.

He snuck a glance across at Julie, his eyes absorbing the bruised and reddened lips, the tangled hair, and the flush upon her cheek bones. It was too dark to see her eyes, but he remembered that last time before they slept together they were bright, a flame burning fiercely within them.

He reckoned that they must look the same now.

He's not too sure how they ended up at the cliffs where he spends a lot of time hitting empty beer cans over it's edge, but he doesn't care, slamming on the brakes, the truck slide and squealed as it came to a halt at an incline on the side of the road.

This piece of road was deserted even during the day which happened to be one of the main reasons that he liked it and spent so much time out there and the chances of anyone actually stumbling across it this late at night were extremely remote.

He'd not even turned off the ignition when Julie scrambled across his lap, her legs straddling him as she wedged herself between his body and the steering wheel and sealed her mouth to his, too caught up to be bothered how uncomfortable the steering wheel was as it dug into her spine.

Vaguely Tim became aware that they were rolling backwards and hit the breaks forcefully, tearing his mouth away from Julie's only long enough to pull on the handbrake trying to ignore her muffled laughter as she scraped her teeth against his throat, and blew lightly along the rapidly cooling skin before she attached her lips to the sensitive area once again.

He couldn't help but feel amused either, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so desperate that he made so many silly mistakes in his haste.

Where had his calculated advances gone?

How had sex gotten so stale and boring before and he'd not even noticed?

It felt like he was fifteen again, so hard and horny that he doesn't think he's going to be able to last.

In return, and a slight attempt to regain some of the control, Tim slid his hand beneath Julie's tank top, his roughened fingers tracing the muscles of her back and following the line of her spine.

She shivered against him, moaning his name as she pushed down harder trying to increase their body contact.

Without any hesitation he continued to slide his hands up removing the top she was wearing and baring more skin as he goes. Julie offered no resistance, instead she pulled back from him slightly to offer some assistance as he pulled it over her head.

He caught her lips once more as his hands glided down over her shoulders, along her ribs and then dipped to the smooth curve her waist, his fingers gripping at the soft flesh and kneading at it.

"God Jules," Tim muttered against her mouth as he scrabbled at the clasp of her bra.

With some help from Julie the item joined her tank top on the floor of his truck, leaving her dressed in jeans, pants and the small pair of high heels she'd used to glam up the outfit.

She didn't have time to feel self-conscious of the size of her breasts. It hadn't bothered him last week, but he could have simply been nice about them because it was her first time.

But after years being self-conscious over them, she knows the insecurity won't disappear so quickly.

Her ballet teacher said they were too big, that she was becoming top heavy. By general standards at school they were too small, and then they had started growing and hadn't yet stopped. She'd heard more than a few remarks about them from the boys in the corridors at school even as she desperately tried not to listen to them.

But Tim's fascination with them as he arches her against him and buries his head against her chest eases her fears a little.

His teeth tug hungrily at her nipples as he sucks them into the moist cavern of his mouth, his tongue flicking at them and encouraging her to squirm against him each time he did it.

In fact the more she squirmed against him, the more Tim tortured her with the intensive pleasure.

He suckled at the curving mounds hard enough that she knew there will be marks left this time.

One of her hands cradled the back of his head in encouragement while the other slipped beneath his t-shirt in response, sketching along each of his defined stomach muscles that she'd like nothing better than to take a bite out of.

When he bite down a little bit harder briefly and began to pull away Julie gasped in protest, both hands tangling in his hair urging him to continue his attentions as she pressed a pebbled nipple against his mouth.

His fingers curled about her hips, holding her against him as he ground his erection against her.

His fingers were impatient though, and before Tim knew what he was doing he'd yanked at the fastening of Julie's jeans and was in the process of releasing the button and sliding down the zipper as fast as he could and shoving the denim over her hips.

Trying to help him in the progress of removing her jeans Julie shifted upwards, her body trembling with desire and impatience.

The jeans got stuck halfway down her thighs because she was still straddling him and she moved back to her side of the truck, half sprawled out across the seat as she kicked off the trousers followed by her pants while Tim removed her shoes.

The clothing hadn't hit the floor of the truck before she was in his lap again, calloused hands running over her body, desperate to take in every part of her.

She jerked involuntarily as his fingers sneaked between her thighs, sliding against the sensitive folds of skin gently, reverently, in a sharp contrast to his mouth once again fastened to her breast or the hand palming her butt.

Her own lips were attached to his throat, teeth scraping hungrily against the taunt skin.

Unwilling to wait any longer, Julie slid her hands down to his erection and cupped the engorged flesh tenderly for a moment before unfastening his trousers and slipping her hands within his boxers.

She felt more confident this time, and allowed her fingers to wander freely, tracing its hardness and the raised veins as Tim's erection twitched in her hand.

She remembered that he liked it when she circled the head of his penis, spreading the droplets of fluid over the sensitive tip. Confidently she caressed him, smiling into his neck as he gasped with pleasure, head dropping back against the headrest of his truck while he thrust into her hand. "Jules…"

"Mmmm?" She crooned against his throat, her fingers collecting another drop.

His throat contracted beneath her mouth as he swallowed hard, his own caresses between her legs becoming slightly less measured and even.

Springing into action he pulled out the new box of condoms he'd brought and stashed in the small storage compartment in the dashboard of his truck.

His elbow somehow connected with the steering wheel, and the horn sounds loudly making the both of them jump in shock at the loud sound.

Julie laughed, but Tim didin't pay the mishap any attention as his attention focused itself on the box of condoms.

If it had been anyone else he might not have bothered, just simply trusted that they were on the pill, but this was Jules and he would never put her at that kind of risk. He knew she was on the pill, she'd told him that first night when he'd introduced her to a few other firsts, but he didn't want to give her any reason to regret choosing him. To regret trusting him.

The flimsy box split in his hands, little silver packets shooting in all directions.

Some landed on his legs, and he grabbed one at random, nudging Julie's hands away so that he could free his erection between them and he tear the foil packet open.

Sheathing himself with the condom, he tried to gain some control over his body.

This was only their second night together, only the second night for Julie, he shouldn't be going so fast, he felt as though he was rushing her even though she kept pace with him.

It was all new to her, he reminded himself, he didn't want to scare her off or demand too much from her and make her feel uncomfortable.

They'd gone slow the previous weekend, even after he'd popped her cherry.

As if reading his mind Julie leant down and kissed him softly, taking her time as if she was the more experienced partner reassuring a newly inducted innocent. The irony of it wasn't lost on him.

Realising that it was him worrying over nothing Tim slid Julie closer and positioned her over him as he got ready to enter her.

With one hand clamped to her hip he guided her slowly down onto him, groaning at the feeling of her body accepting him deeper with each inch.

It felt a little tight to begin with, her body still not used to the intrusion, but any discomfort soon disappeared leaving Julie to enjoy the sensations of Tim easing into her body with a gentle tenderness at odds with their earlier rush.

Their eyes locked when he was seated as deep as possible within her body, for the first time that evening a feeling of peace budding between them, the urgent feeling that they'd been ruled by all evening slipping away and releasing them from its grasp.

They paused, revelling in the sensations and then slowly Julie started to move, Tim's hands clutched at her hips and encouraging the initial jerky and hesitant movements. She caught on real quick though, her body settling into an easy rhythm that was rapidly driving him mad.

Her own hands were holding onto his shoulders, her fingers pulling at his t-shirt that they still hadn't bothered to remove. He could feel her nipples through the cotton fabric as her breasts brushed against his chest as she rode him, their hearts beating fast and their breathing accelerated.

Tearing one hand away from Julie's hip, Tim fisted it into the mass of blonde hair that was trailing across her shoulders and back. He wound the handful of silky strands around his fingers, using the advantage to tug Julie forward and kiss her.

Their tongue's played, mated and imitated the motions of other body parts that were being joined together.

He kept kissing her, reluctant to even allow her to break away so that she could breathe, and when at last the need for oxygen became impossible for either one of them to ignore he let Julie's mouth go free and attacked the side of her neck, his face buried in mass of blonde hair as his lips covers acres of white sweet tasting skin.

His hips were flexing against her, matching her actions as she impaled herself on his cock, sinking down so deep that she was able to take the whole length of him into her body and then drawing away once again to continue the sweet torture.

He didn't know when he'd started to move with her, couldn't remember when he started mumbling into her skin the same as he'd done last time, he could hear himself talking to her, encouraging her, but he sure as hell couldn't understand what he's saying.

But that's fine, because whatever he's saying is obviously the right thing because her body tightens about him and she whispering things to him as well, her lips brushing across the shell of his ear as she tells him exactly what he's doing to her in a dark, breathless sexy voice that is about to push him over the edge.

By then they were slamming against each other, chasing the orgasm that felt so close, but remained just out of reach.

One of Tim's hands slipped down between their legs, Julie was wet and sticky to the touch, her juices coating him easily as his fingers searched for her clit. She jerked above him when he found the tiny bundle of nerves and he flicked at the nodule of flesh, pinching and tugging over and over the way she liked just as he'd discovered last time, satisfaction and delight rising as her urgent cries became louder and frantic as the steady rhythm she'd managed to maintain began to fade away.

Julie captured his lips desperately as she reached her climax and he swallowed every sound that came pouring from her throat, a second later he's following her over the edge, bucking and straining against her, trying to get as deep as possible as Julie's muscles tightened around him sucking him greedily within into her.

His fingers continued to play with her clit, drawing the orgasm out as long as possible.

Breathing heavily Julie slumped against him and satisfaction flooded through Tim at the sound of her heavy breathing and the trembling and small aftershocks still coursed through her delicately built body.

Soothingly he rubbed at her back and pulled Julie tight against him as he wrapped an arm about the top of her back while pressing a kiss to her shoulder, his tongue darting out to capture a taste of the fine sheen of sweat coating her body.

Gradually their bodies came down from the high, the sweat cooled on her skin and Julie became aware of her state of undress while noticing that Tim wasn't even missing one article of clothing.

She wanted to mention it, but her mind was feeling fuzzy and disconnected so much so that she doesn't feel as though she is able to form the words. Unlike last time, she feels like doing nothing more than falling asleep curled up against Tim and his hand that was busy running up and down her back, occasionally coasting over the curve of her butt only encouraged the desire.

Just as she was about to drift off, Tim spoke up. "None of that yet Jules," he told her with a light slap on her ass as he lifted her off of his lap, leaving her feeling empty as he separated them.

Julie watched as he disposed of the condom out of the corner of her eye, picking at her clothes on the floor of his truck, sliding her tank top over her skin not bothering with a bra. Her nerves were barely coping with the sensation of the cotton top at the moment.

There was the sound of clothes rustling next to her, and she caught a glimpse of Tim pulling up his boxers and fastening his jeans before she determinedly looked away unwilling to embarrass herself any further.

She'd told him that she didn't expect to the spend time cuddling after they'd had sex, and while tonight hadn't been her first time it didn't change anything. She'd specifically promised him that she wouldn't act all 'girly' and 'emotional' afterwards and there she was all but ready to curl up in his arms and go to sleep.

It was probably a good idea that he'd pushed her off his lap and given her a slap on the ass in a typical Tim Riggins move considering he'd let her stay on him for however long that had been after they'd both reached their climaxes.

She was wet and sticky between her thighs, and she didn't particularly relish the idea of putting on damp underwear, but she didn't have a choice in the matter and gingerly pulled them on.

She was reaching for her jeans when one of her hands landed on one of the small silver packets that had gone flying earlier that evening, and despite what they'd just done, she blushed as she quickly retracted her fingers.

Her hands have just caught hold of her jeans when she felt Tim's hands sliding about her waist and then she was being pulled back across the truck into Tim's lap for the second time that evening.

Sitting sideways across him, Julie stretched her legs out over the empty seat next to them, the feel of his arm supporting her back burning into her as his hand sneaked under the waist band of her panties to settle on her hip while his other free hand took hold of her own and he tangled their fingers together in a move that she'd never thought to associate with 'Wild Tim Riggins.'

Was he ever like this with Tyra? The question popped unbidden into her mind and she quickly flushed it out. But no, she thought a second later, the question rearing it's head once again. Tyra had talked a lot about her time with Tim, but not once, during any of it, had she mentioned any anecdote of Tim being sweet like he was now.

Not that she should take it to heart, she warned herself. There was a reason that Tim was named as one of Dillon's biggest heartbreakers and this was probably one of the reason's why if he treated all girls like this. After all, why should she be any different?

Dipping his head, Tim caught Julie's mouth in a chaste kiss and then settled his cheek against the top of her head with a contented sigh. Hell, he hadn't wanted to move Julie off him earlier. Would have liked to join her in dosing off while he was still buried deep inside her but he didn't know her plans for the night and if she was due back home it wasn't worth the trouble of Julie arriving home late and getting in trouble with Mr and Mrs Coach,

Julie settled into his side, her head propped up on his shoulder, her body relaxing slowly against him.

The lights of his truck were still on, and he knows that he should turn them off before they run the battery down, but a part of him can't be bothered. It would mean letting go of Julie in some way and he's not ready to do that just yet while they're curled up so comfortably.

The clock in the dashboard glared at them in red digital numbers.

"Your parents expecting you back tonight?" Tim asked hoping that that wasn't the case.

"Yeah. Curfew is 11 pm." Julie replied, her own eyes darting over to the clock. "Since I stayed over at Tyra's last week I had to be home early this weekend."

If they push it, they've got another ten minutes before they have to leave to get back to Dillon in time to drop Julie home; that's providing the roads are clear and he breaks a few speeding laws on the way.

Vaguely she wonders if her parents will look at her and know what she'd been up to. Her lips feel tender and plumper than usual. Her hair, she knows looks as though it's been mauled, which she supposes it has been. She's also sweaty, and her face is still flushed from exertion. She smells like him as well though, and that won't be easy to hide.

She'll have to shower as soon as she gets home, and a part of her resents it because she likes the scent of him on her skin.

As it is, they push it another fifteen minutes instead of ten before leaving, at least ten of those minutes being taken up by a kiss which turned into a make-out session to pre-empt their separation since Tim wouldn't be able to give her a kiss goodnight as he dropped her off.

Her bra was stuffed into the little bag she was carrying, along with her phone, purse and lip gloss, of which she slicked on a fresh layer, trying to use it as an excuse for the dark colour of her lips.

The lightweight jacket was pulled on over her tank top and she zipped it up, knowing that she'd have to put up with the added layer for a few minutes.

Unsure of whether she had any hickeys that might be showing, she draped her hair over her shoulders to hide any marks until she could disguise the love bites with some makeup.

Hopping out of the truck while directing a conspiratorial smile at Tim, Julie hurried to the front door, knowing that she was late, but hoping that her parents wouldn't notice a few minutes had past since she was supposed to be in and ready with an excuse if they questioned why Tim had dropped her home.

Sneaking in through the front door, Julie closed it softly behind herself before turning around only to come face to face with the glowering eyes of her parents.

--

A/N: Did that put a smile on your face?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: As always, thanks to everyone for taking the time to review! Once again there is adult content in this chapter as well, make the most of it as there won't be any more till chapter 12!

Enjoy!

--

Chapter 10

Trudging into the locker rooms, Julie wrinkled her nose as she survey the distasteful scene in front of her that she was going to have to clean up.

Ok, so they might be the star players of the Dillon Panthers, but were they not housetrained at all? How difficult would it be to have them toss their towels in one bin and their dirty uniform in another on the way out?

Of course, she admitted, that would make any punishment issued far too easy.

Scowling, Julie was still unable to believe the punishment her parents inflicted because she was three minutes late in from curfew. Three measly minutes and she was grounded for a week and forced to help out her dad and the other coaches by acting as their gofer.

But still…despite the consequences, being late home had been completely worth it.

It didn't take as long as she thought it would, with her ipod plugged into her ears she quickly sorted through the laundry, separating it into different loads depending on colour and fabric.

It's something she does without thinking, this isn't the first time she's been relegated to football chores as punishment, and she's witnessed her mom do laundry hundreds of times before as well.

It could be worse though, she knows. If her parents knew why she was really late…she shudders to think of the consequences.

"You can't sing for shit Taylor." Tim announced with a smirk plastered to his face.

Angry at being caught unawares, and annoyed at his teasing comment Julie's eyes narrowed and she pulled out her earplugs. "Going by your practice earlier on this afternoon, you can't tackle for shit either." She retorted bringing up his miscalculated collision with one of his team-mates.

That infuriating smirk became more pronounced, and Julie felt her body tense involuntarily. He was up to something, she just didn't know what.

Warily her eyes flickered around the deserted locker room. While she didn't think that he was stupid enough to say anything and get them caught, unluckier things had happened.

It would just take the wrong person to find out, and the whole thing would explode in their faces.

Not that there is really any right person to discover their secret...

He tossed something into the air, the object twisting and turning and then dropping down to land in his outstretched palm for him to repeat the action.

Julie's eyes followed the moving object a couple of times before darting back to his face.

"What are you up to Tim?" She asked a moment before catching the twinkling glint in his eyes and recognising it. Lowering her voice she hissed at him, "I am not having sex with you in the locker room!"

"Not today." Tim drawled in agreement.

"Not ever!" She argued.

Tim didn't reply though, just looked at her with those maddening eyes telling her that he would be proving her wrong at some point in the near future.

"You finished?" He checked.

Rolling her eyes, Julie pursed her lips and refused to say anything. He could damn well see she was finished.

He was smiling at her now, that damn little half smile which only meant one thing; trouble.

Stalking towards her he made a point of rolling his right shoulder and rubbing at the muscle through his shirt.

"Speaking of that tackle," he started edging closer towards her, "I need some help." Tim revealed holding up the item he'd been tossing around before with a sly smile.

Julie said nothing for a moment as she debated internally whether or not to take the bait. On one hand she didn't believe him at all, on the other hand it would be an excuse to get him shirtless again and a chance to run her fingers up and down his back.

Mentally she snorted. She was getting excited at the thought of groping his back. How lame was that?

But the thought of having an excuse to touch him and cruise her hands over a large expanse of hard muscle and tanned skinned far out weighed the loss of pride in giving into him. And he knew it, damn him!

Pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes she stuck out her hand for the muscle rub giving him that patented female look that she'd perfected long ago from watching her mother. A look that clearly said 'I know what you're up to, but I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and go along with it anyway.'

Grinning at her, not the least put off by her expression, Tim made a show of pulling off his shirt and stretching, his eyes twinkling at the glare she turned in his direction. Unabashedly he dropped down to the bench in front of her and presented his back to her.

Flicking the cap open, Julie squirted a dollop of the muscle rub into the palm of her hand and set the bottle down onto the bench next to him.

Biting her lip in an attempt to hold back a sigh, Julie spread the cold gel across his shoulders and started working it into the muscle, her thumbs searching out the little knots of pressure and working them out. With the heel of her palm she stretched out the tired flesh, noted as it became more supple under her hands.

Her face creased in concentration, Julie continued her work steadily the silence in the locker room broken only by the occasional grunt or harsh intake of breath from Tim as she pressed on a particularly sore spot.

He gave a low hum in his throat of pleasure as her thumbs ran along the length of his spine and then back up before searching out any remaining areas of tension.

Realising that she was done, Julie swallowed and licked her lips aware of the fact that Tim had been silent for a little while, his neck bowed.

"Tim?" She asked.

"Mmmm," he breathed out. "You, Julie Taylor, have very talented hands. In more ways than one."

Tim stood and turned around to face her as he stretched his arms up above his head. With a small smile, Julie wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on her skirt.

The way he was looking at her…it was unnerving.

He picked up the tube of muscle rub and started walking straight at her.

Taking a step back from him, Julie bumped into a section of the metal lockers and was stopped from retreating any further.

Standing directly in front of her, their bodies only separated by a lick of air Tim made a show of bringing his hand holding the muscle rub up and leaning forward to place it on the shelf next to her head.

Tilting her head back, Julie caught sight of his name and number at the top of the locker.

Furious with herself for making a big deal out of nothing she cleared her throat waiting for Tim to step back.

Whatever had happened between them previously had always taken place at night, not in the broad light of day, and that had provided an element of safety in a way.

"I should say thank you." Tim drawled in that bored way he had, eyes gleaming.

Suddenly feeling out of her depth, Julie stuttered, "T-that's alright."

Despairing at herself, after all, this was Tim, Tim who she was friends with and looked out for her, Tim who she'd slept with on two separate occasions. Shouldn't she be past this butterflies in the stomach, heart pounding nervousness stage by now?

Smirking at her, Tim traced her cheek with a roughened finger. "You're blushing," he observed. "Thinking naughty thoughts Jules?" He whispered in a confidently smooth voice.

Boldly Tim cupped her face between his hands and kissed her, his tongue pushing between the seam of her lips and entangling with her own which instinctively reacted to his seduction.

Separating them despite her protest, Tim drew back enough to look her in the eye as he dragged his hands down the front of her body.

Reaching her thighs he stopped when he came into contact with bare skin. Rubbing his palms over the spot he squeezed lightly and then swept his hands upwards under her skirt pushing the material up around her waist.

"Tim!" Julie hissed pushing at his hands in attempt to dislodge them from her body. "Get off!" She whispered frantically worried that they'd be discovered at any minute.

There weren't many excuses for Tim Riggins having his hands up her skirt. If there were any at all.

Ignoring her, Tim curved his hands over her butt and lifted her off the ground for a moment allowing him to wedge one his legs between hers.

"Tim! Stop it! We're going to get caught!" Julie yelped as her hands clutched at his shoulders.

Smirking Tim leaned forwards until his nose brushed hers. "Jules…" he said darkly, "shut up."

His tone and attitude should have scared her, especially after that horrid experience with Bobby Thomas, but the only response he elicited in her body was an electrifying thrill that uncurled itself in her gut.

She was safe with Tim.

He smothered his mouth across Julie's before she could offer any further prostrations or arguments. He did concede, if only to himself, that she was right though, if he wasn't quick they would get caught.

Really he should move them around behind the lockers or into one of the more concealed corners, but there was something satisfying about having her pushed against his locker, knowing that each time he came into the room before and after practice, before and after games that he would remember the feel of her in his arms and the heated encounter.

Slipping one hand between her legs, he traced his fingers along the front of her panties, felt the dampness that was beginning to seep through the thin fabric.

Impatiently he jerked the elastic and cotton to the side, baring her completely to him.

Running his fingers along her outer lips he collected the moisture that had gathered there, coating his fingers in it before delving deeper.

Whatever Julie's earlier arguments they'd totally disappeared under his touch.

Easing a finger deep inside her, Tim slowly started a lazy rhythm that had Julie lifting her hips in an attempt to encourage him.

Her hands had shifted from his shoulders to the back of his neck as she encouraged him to continue kissing her, her nails biting into the sensitive skin screened by untidy strands of hair.

Adding a second finger, he began to pick up the pace, his thumb flitting across her clit occasionally to further the sensations.

She was hot and wet about him, sucking at his fingers hungrily and reluctant to release him from her grasp.

"Julie?"

The both freeze at the sound of Coach Taylor's voice from down the corridor, their lips broke apart as they both turn to look at the door.

Driven by some devil riding his shoulder, Tim resumed his actions, thrusting his fingers deeper into Julie's body, making a point to flick at the sensitive bundle of nerves each time.

"Julie?" The questioning call came again.

Nipping at her earlobe Tim whispered, "You better answer Jules."

Her mouth dry, Julie opened her mouth to speak but the only sound that emerged was an unintelligible croak. She needed to get out of there, she needed to get away from Tim before they were caught. Clearing her throat she tried again as her hands gripped Tim's wrist in an attempt to make him release her. "I'm coming." She called out.

A low chuckle shaking his body, Tim quipped slyly, "Not yet you're not. You will be soon."

"Well would you hurry it up?!" Coach Taylor retorted impatiently.

Knowing that she was close and the danger of being caught was riding the both of them, Tim bent his head to kiss Julie once again.

She climaxed only a few seconds later, his mouth muffling any sound that might have given them away.

He didn't get a chance to revel in the satisfaction though, as soon as she was able, Julie wrenched herself from his arms and yanked down her skirt, smoothing the denim fabric as much as she was able and making her way towards the entrance to the locker room on knees that felt decidedly weak.

The elastic of her pants was riding up her bum, but she wasn't going to give Tim the satisfaction of seeing her readjust them instead choosing to make sure her hair was smooth, her top straight and nothing else was amiss.

Shooting a quick look back at him, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him leaning against his locker, dark eyes burning brightly at her and a knowing smile twisting his lips.

Whirling around she slipped out of the door and hurried down the corridor.

--

A/N: Well, would you mind Tim Riggins thanking you like that?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Once again thanks to everyone for reviewing and letting me know what you thought!

Without further ado, onto the next chapter!

--

Chapter 11

Tiredly Tim scanned the people at the party, his eyes automatically sliding over the regular faces, the cheerleaders, the rally girls, the groupies, his team mates and whatever other hangers on had turned up that evening.

Julie had said that she was going to be there now that her punishment had come to an end but he hadn't seen her at all that evening.

He felt restless, like his skin was too tight, his body was too confining. There was an urgent need to escape for a minute.

Escape the small town.

The pressures of playing for the Panthers despite all the great ass it got him.

The rumours.

The looks, stares and giggles.

He wanted rid of all of it, a moment to himself so he could get his head together.

Take Julie out to the lake or over to the cliffs to what they'd christened their 'spot' after that weekend and just get some peace.

None of it had ever bothered him before, but he was gradually becoming annoyed with it.

He downed the beer in the red plastic cup he'd been holding, the beverage slightly warm due to the amount of time he'd been hanging on to it.

He'd not been that interested in drinking it which worried him.

When had he ever not felt in the mood for a drink?

The suspicion crept up on him that he was about to do something stupid.

The same feeling of dread he'd gotten when he'd slept with Lyla, that whole mess with Jackie, Tyra and whatever other monumental fuck up he'd made in his life. They were too numerous for him to keep count.

He crumpled the plastic and threw it over his shoulder, continuing throughout the rooms because he had nothing better to do.

That wasn't true, he amended, he'd been given plenty offers of something better to do, but when he couldn't be bothered to screw some rally girl or a cheerleader he knew something was definitely wrong.

He jut didn't know what.

Well actually he did. He was just trying to lie to himself and it wasn't working.

Julie. Julie Taylor was what was wrong.

Heading over to the far corner where Smash, Tyra, Landry and Saracen where hanging out with few others, he dropped himself into one of the chairs, ignoring Tyra's glare and then her look of disgust as a rally girl sidled up to him and seated herself in his lap.

His skin crawling he shoved her off and tried to ignore the pause in the chatter around him and the few looks of confusion and concern before conversation resumed as the rally girl stalked off in a huff. "Where's Taylor?" He asked aloud, speaking to no-one in particular.

No one was given a chance to answer though as Tyra's phone went off and she disappeared off outside where it was quieter to answer it. Wordlessly Landry shrugged in silent response to the question when Tyra disappeared from their line of sight.

She came back a few minutes later, "Julie can't make it." She explained, "Coach and Mrs Taylor have had to go out of town for the evening last minute and she had to look after Gracie."

Frowning Matt looked over at her with an air of concern despite the cheerleader cuddled up to his side, it was annoyingly obvious that he still cared about Julie even though he'd hooked up with other girls and had refused to get back together with her. "Is everything alright?"

That concern and question, as though Matt still had some claim on her, some responsibility towards Jules pissed him off.

"Apart from Gracie screaming in the background and hysterical tinge to Julie's voice she's fine. I said I'd go round and help but she said no." Tyra shrugged. Seeing the worried expression Matt still had she assured him that Julie would be fine. "If she really needed help she'd have taken me up on my offer."

Biting at his thumb, Tim stopped paying attention to the talk going on about him.

As he stood abruptly, Smash asked, "Where you off to Riggins?"

Tim shrugged in response. "Later," he called over his shoulder without a second glance as he walked away.

He fished his hand into his jean pockets looking for the keys to his truck and pulled them out, swinging the metal pieces into the palm of his hand.

Steeping outside he breathed in the warm Texan night air, the scent of it catching at the back of his throat. Ignoring the teens milling around outside he headed straight for his truck.

He swung into his truck and started the engine up, hands tapping at the steering wheel as he decided what he was going to do.

Aimlessly he pulled away from the side of the street where he'd parked, and started down the road with no destination in mind.

--

Frantically Julie rocked Gracie in her arms, tears burning at the backs of her eyes and desperation tingeing her words as she begged Gracie to stop crying.

She'd done everything, she'd tried everything, but no matter what Gracie wouldn't stop.

She'd done nothing but cry for nearly the past two hours.

She wasn't sure how much more of this she'd be able to take without cracking.

Her little sister had done nothing more than scream the house down since their parents had left for the evening for a last minute dinner with some old friends of theirs.

Not being able to get a babysitter at the last minute she'd offered, hoping that it would in some way get her back into their good books after returning home late. Punishment was officially over, but she wouldn't be asking for any special favours or treats any time soon.

The home phone rang, it's screen flashing up with her moms mobile number. Knowing that she had to answer it or her parents would be worried, Julie transferred Gracie to her hip and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She said answering the phone.

"I don't know," she replied to her mom's questions of what was the matter with Gracie. "I've done everything, there's nothing the matter but she just won't stop crying. I don't know what to do." She said her voice cracking.

She looked upwards at the ceiling in an attempt to gain control of her emotions. Biting her lip as Gracie's screaming became louder she jostled the infant on her hip, and tried to croon soothing words that got stuck in her throat.

The doorbell rang, startling the both of them, and Julie prayed that it wasn't Tyra who'd offered to come and help, she didn't want her friend to see her like this, and she'd have only be in the way not knowing anything about young children.

Telling her mom to hold on for one second Julie swung the door open only to find Tim on the doorstep.

"Hey," he said simply his voice nearly drowned out by the racket Gracie was making.

At the sound of his voice Gracie turned towards him, her little face red and puffy from crying. Almost immediately she quietened, the earlier wails dropping down and being replaced by the odd grizzle and then stopping completely as he tapped her gently on the nose.

"Jules?" Tim asked glancing over to as he realised that she hadn't yet returned his greeting.

Blue eyes looked up at him, swimming with tears and then as quickly as her sister stopped she burst into noisy sobs and incoherent words.

Swallowing Tim looked at the girl in front of him wondering what he should do, how was a situation like this dealt with?

The quandary was solved and taken out of hands however as Julie stepped forwards and leant against his chest, her face buried in his checked shirt, and her hand with the phone digging into his hip.

Hesitantly he wrapped an arm around the pair of them and rubbed his hand up and down Julie's back while he removed the phone from her grasp.

He lifted the item to his ear as Julie's free hand slipped further around his waist and clutched at the back of his shirt and rubbed his chin over the top of her head and impulsively dropped a kiss on her hair.

"Hi Mrs Taylor," he said into the phone hearing her voice from down the line. He was quiet for a moment, waiting for her to finish what she had to say. "Everything's fine," he assured her. "Just girls being girls. I'll get Julie to call you back in a bit when she's calmed down."

A few moments later and the line was disconnected.

Ushering Julie back into the house, but not letting go of her he closed the door behind them knowing that already they'd put on enough of a show for the neighbours and there would be a few wild rumours flying around.

Guiding her over to the couch, he sat and pulled the pair of them down onto his lap, careful that Gracie didn't get squashed.

But glancing at the little girl and her drooping eyelids it was quite clear that she'd soon be asleep.

The weight of Julie felt right pressing against his body, as did the strands of blonde hair tangling around his hand and for the first time that day he felt as though he could breathe.

Planting a kiss on her temple, he remained silent and let her get it all out.

Thoroughly embarrassed at breaking down in floods of tears in front of Tim, Julie tried to get control of her emotions while she continued to hide her flushed face against his shirt. "I'm sorry," she apologised sniffling. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It was just…I'd spent nearly the last two hours trying to get her to stop crying and then…you just appear…and she just shuts up…and…"

After a few minutes Julie got control of herself. "Sorry I couldn't make it tonight." She apologised.

"Don't worry about it," Tim answered with a shrug. "Means I get you all to myself this way."

Julie snorted. "Not quite." She said glancing down at her baby sister slumbering between them.

"Go call your Mom back while I put Gracie to bed." He says, reluctant to let her out of his lap, but knowing that it needs to be done.

Carefully they break apart, both conscious that they don't want to wake Gracie.

Heading down to Gracie's room, Tim carefully placed the infant in her cot and made sure that the monitor was on and everything was as it should be. He waited for a few minutes, studying the little girl before him, making a point to let Julie have a chat with her Mom.

When he emerged from Gracie's bedroom Julie had finished speaking with her Mom and had taken the time to wash her face which was starting to return to it's normal colour, the red puffy skin about her eyes starting to calm down.

"Hey." She greeted him quietly, feeling uncomfortable that he'd witnessed her breakdown and that she had dragged him away from the party and his friends unintentionally, and also slightly guilty that she was partly glad knowing that he was here with her and not out around cheerleaders and rally girls and the easy temptations they offered.

They'd never really discussed what was going on between them.

What their situation was.

His actions earlier that evening, and previously sometimes gave the suggestion that it was more than the pair of them hooking up for casual sex, but she didn't want to read too much into it in case she's fooling herself.

She knows truthfully that she should either ask and know for certain or put an end to things, but she hasn't got the guts to do either one of those two things in case it changed anything between them.

"Hey," Tim echoed as he walked over to her.

Her breath caught at the back of her throat as he caught her face between his hands and dropped his lips to hers for a deep, toe curling kiss.

When he broke away they were both out of breath and Tim smirked at her with masculine superiority as though he'd achieved something outstanding by kissing her senseless.

His hands left her face, and he urged her closer against his chest in a tight hug, rocking her gently from side to side as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

There was a pile of books on the dining room table, along with a partly written essay that Julie was obviously working on.

Tim eyed the work a little resentfully, the first chance they'd had to have sex in a bed, in her house knowing that her parents would be out several more hours at least and it was a week night which meant that Julie had homework to complete.

Which, by the looks of it would take most of the evening, and Coach would demand to know why it hadn't been done when she'd had plenty of spare time and no distractions bar Gracie.

He'd let her off this once, he figured. Not that he was going soft or anything, but she'd probably be more grateful the next time they hooked up that he had been 'considerate' in letting her get her schoolwork done knowing full well that her parents checked it to make sure it had been completed.

Sliding his hand down over the curve of her butt, Tim gave it a pat as he mentioned her homework.

Julie sighed and nodded. "Are you taking off?" She asked tactfully.

"Don't have too." Tim responded talking into her hair.

"There's a game on tonight." She mentioned casually.

Tim's eyes glinted with amusement, "Sounds good."

"Ok." Julie said softly as she pulled away. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

"A soda would be good."

"That's fine, go make yourself at home while I grab one for you."

"I can get it myself," Tim said. "You don't have too."

Julie rolled her eyes. "I know. Go, sit, relax." She ordered as she went into the kitchen.

Flicking on the TV, Tim turned the channel over to the football game that was about to start and turned down the volume so that it wouldn't wake Gracie or disturb Julie while she worked.

"Here," said Julie as she offered him the can of soda.

To his surprise she was also holding a book, the pad of paper with a partly written essay and a pen. As soon as he took the drink she sat down next to him at the other end of the couch, legs curling up beneath her as she rested the pad of paper on them and began to write.

He was irritated.

He had no idea why he was pissed that she'd taken the seat down the other end of the couch but he was.

Scowling in annoyance at her actions, Tim grabbed the pad of paper from her grip as she transferred her attention to the book she was using and hauled her down next to him, making a point to tuck her into his side and curl an arm about her shoulders before placing the pad of paper back into her lap before she could say a word.

He was aware that she was looking at him, probably somewhat perplexed, but he refused to look at her, his eyes focused on the TV as the football teams paraded out onto the pitch.

--

"We should have left earlier," Eric ranted.

Mustering as much patience as possible Tami said, "We discussed this. I spoke to her again and everything was fine and Gracie had fallen asleep."

"Yeah! After Riggins turned up! What is our rule about boys in the house? No boys in the house when we aren't there!"

"Eric, honey, you are overreacting." Tami replied calmly. "I'm sure that Tim didn't stay long. In fact, I'd be very surprised if he stayed at all. There was a party on tonight, despite the fact that it's a weekday. I'm sure he has far more interesting things to do than hang out at our house."

"You better damn well hope he had better things to do!" Coach Taylor growled at his wife, blue eyes flashing.

"Honey, I hate to point it out to you, but that boy was nothing but respectful and helpful when he stayed with us. Now, I understand that you don't want Julie getting involved with him, I really do, and I agree with you. But what you need to remember is that he's never made any advances towards Julie in anyway. Not only that, but he's looked out for her several times."

Her husband scowled, but despite her calming and positive words she could still see his brain ticking away, jumping to every conclusion it shouldn't and playing out every scene that would involve him ripping his fullback limb from limb for even daring to look at Julie.

"Nothing would have happened Eric." Tami told him sternly.

"Yeah?" Replied her husband dramatically as he caught sight of the black truck sat outside their house. "Try telling me that once we get inside the house and find our daughter half dressed if we're lucky, with mussed hair and covered in hickeys!"

Switching off the ignition and slamming the door shut after he'd gotten out, he was marching towards the front door with Tami hot on his heels when he heard their names being called.

"Oh lord," Tami exclaimed under her breath as she caught sight of their next door neighbour, plastering a smile to her face she grabbed hold of Eric's arm and towed him along behind her determined that she wouldn't have to deal with the woman by herself or that her husband was going tear Tim Riggins limb from limb over nothing like he had done last time.

God, she certainly hoped nothing had happened.

"Mrs Watson," she said greeting the old woman standing on her porch. "What can we help you with?"

"I wanted to speak to you about your daughter, about Julie." She said. "Now, I'm not trying to cause trouble, or say that I think she's a bad girl, but I think you need to hear what I have to say. Especially since it includes that crazy Riggins boy. Doesn't matter how good a fullback he is, no Father wants that boy near his daughter."

Tami grit her teeth, nails digging into Eric's hand. "What's the problem?"

"He turned up hours ago." Mrs Watson told her. "They were out there canoodling on the front door step!"

"I-I see." Tami said, feeling Eric tense at her side. "What exactly were they doing?" She asked delicately because canoodling didn't really explain a whole lot and if they were sneaking about and trying to keep things quiet, they wouldn't be doing anything on the front door step. Riggins wouldn't be turning up and parking his truck outside their house either knowing the neighbours knew Julie had been left at home alone.

Mrs Watson stared at her with wide eyes, "I just told ya didn't I? They were canoodling!"

"Indeed you did." Tami agreed. "We knew he was over, so you needn't worry there, but thank you for your concern about our daughter Ma'am."

Mrs Watson nodded regally and proceeded to ignore Tami's statement that she'd known the football player was at her house. "Now, remember what I said. I know that girl of your is a good one, that's the only reason I'm telling you. No parent wants their daughter mixed up with either one of those Riggins boys." She lectured, repeating what she'd already said. Evidently she was trying to make a point.

Tami forced a brighter smile. "Thank you. Now, you take care Mrs Watson."

"Goodnight Mrs Taylor, Coach."

Discreetly elbowing her husband, to return the parting gesture, Tami did the same. "Goodnight."

Turning away from the older woman, she focused on keeping a steady walk across the yard to the front door while Eric muttered next to her. "Did you hear what she said? They were 'canoodling.'"

"Eric, listen to me. You will not do or say anything stupid."

"They were 'canoodling!'" He hissed back at her. "And we might have known that he turned up, but we didn't know that he'd spent the night here."

"I," she said with heavy emphasis on the word, "will ask for an explanation from our daughter. Until I have it, you will keep your mouth shut."

Opening the front door they both stepped inside to be greeted with the low buzz of the TV and the familiar sounds of a football game.

Julie appeared before them, "Mom, Dad, you're home early." She commented going to her Mom for a hug. "I'm telling you now," she announced, "You are not leaving me by myself with Gracie again anytime soon. You didn't leave early because what happened on the phone did you?"

"No." Tami replied. "Is everything ok now? You sounded upset on the phone earlier but you seemed to have calmed down when you called back."

"Sorry about that." Winced Julie. "Gracie woke up about ten minutes ago again. She was hungry. Not surprising after the performance she'd put on earlier." She explained while leading the way back to the living room. "She's still up."

Tami breathed a silent sigh of relief as she saw the remains of Julie's homework spread out over the table, evidence that she hadn't spent the entire evening being corrupted by Tim Riggins. Eric was silent behind her.

"Coach, Mrs Taylor." Said Tim who was sitting in front of the TV. He made no move to get up, but it was easy to see why. Gracie was cradled in the crook of his arm like a football, sucking voraciously on the bottle he held. "Hey, hey, slow down there little Gracie."

Pausing at the picture in front of her, Tami was taken aback for a minute, wondering just what to say, how to start the conversation.

Ignoring her earlier instructions, Eric beats her to it. "Why are your Mom and I hearing reports that you two have been canoodling in front of the house?" He beats out bluntly.

Julie gave an agonised groan as she buried a red face in her hands.

"Riggins, you gonna explain that to me?" Coach snaps.

"I wouldn't call it 'canoodling' as such seeing as I was on the phone to Mrs Taylor at the time Sir." Tim answered knowing that Coach Taylor could make his next few football practices hell if he wanted to.

"That would also be around the time where he was confronted with two crying Taylor girls and had to wait for me to finish bawling all over him before he could get a word of sense." Julie mumbled from behind her hands.

Finally raising her head, Julie played the innocent card and asked her parents, "You're not angry are you? About Tim being here? I mean, I hoped you'd be ok with it, what with him living her for a while, and we'd been left on our own before so I didn't think it would be a problem."

There wasn't much they could say to that. They had allowed Riggins to live with them, and they had trusted him enough to leave him alone with either one of their daughters.

There had been more than one occasion when he'd been left alone with Gracie for twenty minutes or so while they popped out on an urgent errand.

"No! Of course not!" Tami smiled at the fullback. "You're welcome anytime honey, we just didn't expect you to still be here."

"Uh, yeah…" Tim said, his attention snatched away by Gracie as she finished the last drop of milk formula, her lips unlatching from the plastic teat with a little pop. Placing the empty bottle on the side table he easily sat Gracie up and began rubbing her back.

"We leave you alone to baby-sit your sister and you fob the job off onto some else?" Eric growled at his eldest daughter.

"Well after she'd been crying for two hours despite everything I'd done, and she stopped after seeing Tim for two minutes, I decided I wasn't going to be letting him leave anytime soon!" Julie snapped embarrassed at being told off in front of Tim.

"It's not a problem Coach." Said Tim not pausing in his actions with Gracie. "Julie had a load of homework that needed doing and I wasn't up to much."

Tami forced a smile on her face while shooting an annoyed look at her husband in the process. "Thank you Tim, that was very kind of you. I know there was a party on tonight that you could have been at."

"It's alright, I caught the game on TV." Shifting his hold on Gracie, Tim stood up. "I should be getting off." He said passing Gracie over to Mrs Taylor.

"Thanks for this evening Tim." Julie said trying to overcome the embarrassment of her father acting like he had.

"Don't worry about it, you've helped me out often enough with school work and stuff."

"But still, thanks." She repeated softly.

"I'll see you out." Eric announced.

There was a chorus of goodbyes from the girls and Tim headed towards the front door, Coach Taylor in front of him.

Instead of just showing him to the front door, Coach Taylor walked with him down to his truck in silence.

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Tim said frankly.

"I know son," Eric replied his anger draining away upon knowing that the fullback hadn't corrupted his daughter's innocence. "Tami and I, we appreciate you looking out for Julie."

"She's helped me out a lot," Tim said referring to the period of time he'd lived with them and she'd given him hell over his school work. And though the Coach didn't know about it, that time they'd been caught playing football on the Panther's field wasn't the first time they'd hung out there together.

"I also know about your involvement with Bobby Thomas. Now, I know I've never mentioned that to you, and I apologise for not doing so sooner. We both know, that using our fists isn't always the smartest thing for solving a problem. I'm not saying that I condone your actions, but I want to thank you anyway, for doing what I couldn't."

Tim nodded, looking at Coach Taylor full in the eye for the first time during their conversation.

"Well…" Eric said giving Tim a slap on the back, "Bring your brother along with you for dinner on Sunday." He ordered. "Enjoy the rest of your evening son."

"Thanks Coach."

Jumping inside of his truck, Tim pulled away from the curb and watched in the rear view mirror as Coach Taylor turned around and headed back inside his house.

--

A/N: Does anyone have any theories on what's going to cause the pair of them some them some trouble as they emerge from the 'honeymoon' period?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey Guys, thanks for all your reviews last chapter! Sorry about the delay posting it, my laptop was refusing to work and needed new parts, annoying I know, especially since I've only had this one for a couple of months! Anyway, it's all better now and I'm able to post the latest update! Enjoy!

Adult content ahead! You've been warned!

--

Chapter 12

"H-hey Julie." Matt said awkwardly as he watched her put unwanted text books in her locker.

"Hey Matt," Julie replied glancing at him over her shoulder with a brief smile before turning her attention back to her locker.

Matt shuffled his feet, trying to come up with something intelligent to say. Nothing was coming to mind though. These were the times when he needed Landry, whenever there was an awkward silence, his friend always found something to talk about and fill it.

"H-how are you?" He asked lamely.

"Good." Julie answered fishing around in her backpack for her history text book. "You?" She asked politely wondering where the conversation was going.

"Good. Good." Said Matt, repeating the word for lack of anything else to say.

He studied the girl before him, tried to find some hint of the girl he'd dated, the girl that smiled widely at him with sparkling eyes and gave him her undivided attention whenever he stopped by her locker.

But she wasn't showing any of those characteristic's now. She wasn't even blushing or stuttering, or giving some hint that she was uncomfortable with him stopping by for a chat. After their break-up she'd barely been able to look in his direction.

He'd been hearing stuff lately.

About her. And Riggins.

That they'd been spending time together, and 'canoodling' outside her house.

He doesn't know how much of it is true though.

Not a lot of it, though, he reckons. 'Cause Riggins is still alive and Coach hasn't run him to ground during practice.

But still…

He has seen the casual way they interact in the hallways though, the teasing secretive smiles, the little touches, the way he steals food off her lunch plate and the jealous looks some, or rather, all of the girls send Julie's way.

He's not sure if she's noticed. He thinks that she must have done though, because they're hardly subtly about it. She doesn't show any signs of it getting to her though.

He had that once. With her. And he misses it.

Wishes that he'd gotten over his pride and tried to work things out with her, given her a second chance. But he didn't, instead he'd hooked up with a rally girl and Carlotta and thrown it in her face as much ashamed as he is to admit it. Especially the sex stuff. Most definitely the sex stuff.

Hindsight is a wonderful thing.

"Was, uh, I mean…you weren't at the party the other night." He finally managed to get out. What was it about Julie Taylor that always managed to turn him into a stuttering wreck? "Everything alright?"

That got a smile out of her.

Slamming her locker shut Julie turned to face him as she zipped up her bag. "Yeah, I was a little freaked out for a while, but it settled down."

"C-cool." He nodded. "Tyra said that Gracie was crying." He mentioned.

"Yeah," agreed Julie. "Over what I have no idea. I tell you, I spend nearly two hours trying to calm her down, Tim turns up and in less than two minutes she's fast asleep. Unbelievable." She told him shaking her head.

Despite her frustrated tone, he catches a glimpse of amusement in her eyes.

"Not even one year old, and she's already falling for that famous Riggins charm and in love with number Thirty-Three, the star Dillon Panther Fullback." Julie continued with a grin, oblivious to his racing mind.

He barely heard her, his mind returning to her earlier remark, 'Tim turns up,' 'Tim turns up.' The words echo through his head. Out of everything she's said it's the one thing that sticks in his head. The whole conversation pales in comparison to those three little, telling, words and the way she says them.

He remembers the abrupt exit of his team mate, and prior to that his question over Julie's absence. It struck him as odd at the time, but he'd brushed the occasion to the side, thinking that he'd read too much into it. Looking back now though he can recall the way Riggins eyes scanned the people attending the party, the way he shoved the rally girl back without a glance in her direction.

"Riggins dropped by?" He breaks in, interrupting Julie's chatter about Gracie and her infatuation. He'd known that they'd been 'canoodling' but gossip worked fast and had already been distorted from the truth if it was only last night that Tim had been around Julie's house with only Gracie to keep them company.

Something must have given him away, because Julie paused, a wariness entering her eyes, her body shifting in front of him, arming itself and gearing for battle. "Yeah." Julie says shortly with an attitude that tells him she considers it's none of his business. "So?"

The sensible thing to do would be to keep his mouth shut and back off the subject. But obviously he's taken one to many hard hits during a game, or been dehydrated one too many times during practice because he doesn't. Instead, "He's just using you Julie. Once he's done he'll toss you aside like every other girl. He's nothing but trouble. You don't want to get mixed up with Riggins."

"Excuse me?" Julie snaps crossing her arms and tilting her head defiantly.

"Look," Matt starts deciding to start again. Taking a deep breath he raised his hand to brush a lose strand of hair behind Julie's ear. A pain flashed through his chest though as she flinched back before he could make contact.

"Saracen." Tim drawls as he appears out of nowhere. He slides his body into the gap between the quarterback and Julie, his shoulder deliberately knocking into Seven's chest and knocking him back.

Stumbling back, Matt spun around to apologise to the pair of girls he'd collided with. "Look Julie," he started turning back to his ex-girlfriend, "Riggins…" His voice trailed off as he realised that she was no longer there.

The only view he had of her was that of her back as Riggins tucked her against his side the hand about her shoulders twining a curl around it's fingers. She seemed impervious to the thundercloud hovering across Riggins brow and was showing no resistance or distress at the way Riggins was hustling her down the hall.

Matt glared at his team mate, but even through his anger he could read the warning flashing in those dark eyes that Riggins was sending his way. 'Back the fuck off.'

The fullback didn't pause to offer any other wordless warnings, but continued his march down the hallway taking Julie with him.

Despondently Matt watched them go, his mind reeling. Something was going on between them, but what, and how serious it is he doesn't know.

Turning away he becomes aware of Tyra watching him, and he realises in a moment that she's seen the entire conversation. And she knows too.

--

With his hand clamped about her wrist, Julie knows that theoretically she should be feeling scared, or at least a little wary, or some kind of apprehension.

After all, having someone Tim's size lose his temper, which she knows from experience is no good thing, would ring alarm bells for most people.

But she feels fine, just worried about him, whatever has gotten him so worked up. His anger isn't directed at her at all.

The bell had rung a few minutes ago, but neither of them were in class, instead she's following his lead outside to the parking lot. She remains silent, knowing that when he's ready to talk he will do, but until then, it's best to let sleeping dogs, or in this case, panthers lie.

They've almost made it to his truck when they're interrupted.

"Riggs, where you off to man?" Smash calls as he lazily saunters over to them. His dark eyes take in the vice like grip he has on Julie's wrist and the anger written upon his face. "And with the lovely little Miss Taylor no less. Who is, Smash knows, the apple of the Coach's eye."

"He's just giving me a lift home." Julie answers quickly feeling the sudden tension in Tim's frame. "I interpreted him with a rally girl." Julie blurted out nervously, mentally crossing her fingers and toes that he would swallow the lie.

Smash grins, nodding at her because it makes perfect sense. "Smash reckons that Riggins doesn't look all too happy 'bout that. Smash is more than happy to go your way." He says flirtatiously.

"But Smash doesn't have a truck." Julie shoots back sarcastically.

"How about if Riggins lends Smash his truck to drop you home Miss Taylor?"

"No thanks."

"Unlucky Riggs," Smash commiserates. "The Smash tried man, he really did."

Rolling his eyes, Tim turned away from his team mate without having said a word to open the driver's door and let Julie climb in before him and slide across to the passenger seat.

Banging the door shut behind him, Tim started the engine and jammed the stick into gear, reversing out of the parking space with a squeal and then shifting gears quickly to pull away.

The ride was silent. No country music playing to ease the tension.

Tim's knuckles were white from holding the steering wheel so tightly, and Julie can see that his jaw is set and his face is taunt. Those are the only signs that something is wrong though. Actually, she amends, those aren't the only signs that something is wrong, the blank mask drawn down over his face is a very big sign, perhaps the most obvious that something is wrong.

He sees it as a way of protecting himself, but Julie views it as a signal that that is the time he is feeling most vulnerable.

The gears crunch, and the truck swerves to the side of the road, bouncing along the dirt side road at the edge of one of the many fields that she passes each morning on the way to school.

Dust comes flying up around them as the tyres skid to a halt, the handbrake being yanked into place without courtesy.

The sky is nothing but a clear blue ocean and the hot sun beats down around them, heating the truck to a uncomfortable temperature, but it's not hot enough to dispel the icy cold rage radiating from Tim.

She wants to ask what is wrong, but Julie holds back from the temptation of pushing him for more than he is ready to give and waits him out instead.

She's rewarded five minutes later when he finally speaks, hands rhythmically clenching and unclenching the steering wheel in front of him.

"What did Saracen want?"

The air in Julie's lungs left with a whoosh, and she's stuck for a moment how to answer. She needs to get this right. She can't afford to get it wrong.

"What did Saracen want?" Tim growled again, this time his voice a little louder.

"He was asking about the other night, I was telling him about Gracie and how she was fine when you turned up." Julie said calmly in a tone that sounded scarily like her mothers when she's in the midst of trying to calm down her father.

"You told him I was there." Tim stated.

"Yeah." Julie answered, knowing that he wasn't questioning the words, but reassuring him all the same then second guessing herself. What if he didn't want Matt to know that he had been there?

"What did he say to you? And don't fucking tell me it was nothing, because I saw that he pissed you off." Tim barked as he lashed out and slapped his hands on the steering wheel. His eyes bore into her, flashing angrily.

"He told me not to get mixed up with you." Julie whispered softly, her eyes alert and taking in every aspect of his reaction.

His face pale, Tim looked away from her, but she caught sight of him gritting his teeth and a glimpse of pain in his eyes before he shut her out.

Jumping out of the truck, he closed the door with a thump and walked away from her for a few yards and looked out across the Texan landscape.

Resting her head back against the headrest, Julie gave Tim a few minutes to himself before descending from the truck and walking over to him slowly.

With a sigh she slipped her arms around him from behind, pressing herself against his back and holding onto him tightly.

"He wants you back." Tim tells her while crossing his arms over his chest.

Julie shrugged against him, nuzzling her face into the flannel shirt covering his back. "I don't think he does." She says, denying the observation. "And even if he did, I'm not going back to him."

"Why not?" Tim asked quietly. "He's QB1, good student, looks after his grandma, everyone likes him."

"So?"

"'So?'" Tim echoes. "'So?' Am I supposed to believe that you'd rather be with the town drunk? A guy from a fucked up family, with shit for brains who's failing his classes and has slept with half the town? A guy who's bad mood you can explain away easily by announcing that you interrupted him with a rally girl?" He shouted flinging her arms off of his body and spinning round to get in her face. "Do you expect me to believe that pile of bullshit Julie? 'Cause the rest of Dillon sure as hell won't! They'll say that your going through a stage, roughing it with that wild Riggins boy.

Hell, maybe that's why you chose me to be your first! A bit of rough on the side you can hide away and brush under the rug under the pretence of being concerned for my sake should daddy find out before swanning off back to the golden boy! Hell, dumb shit I am you know I'll believe it!"

The cracking sound of Julie's palm connecting with the side of his face startled the both of them.

Unable to say anything in response to his disgusting hateful words, Julie walked away.

Why did she ever think that things would never get complicated between them?

She snorted mentally.

Alright, she conceded, she'd expected things to become a bit awkward between them, but she'd expected it to be on her part when she saw him hooking up with other girls. She hadn't expected things to develop like they had done, or taken into account any complications on his part.

She stalked towards the truck, determined to sulk by herself until he decided to drive her home, during which she'd treat him to an icy silence and refuse to look in his direction. It sounded like an eminently good plan.

Once she was home she was going to eat a tub of ice cream all to herself and watch some chick flicks. And sulk. And feel sorry for herself.

"Julie get back here!"

Fat chance of that happening, she hissed to herself.

"Don't you fucking well dare walk away from me!" Tim cursed at her back.

Eyes narrowed, Julie continued towards the truck resolutely. He could stand there and shout at her all he wanted, it wasn't going to change a thing. If she wanted to walk away from him, she was going to walk away from him.

She'd just reached out to touch the door handle when she caught sight of his reflection in the window. A hand thumped down against the metal by her head stopping her from opening it while the other twisted her around to face him before settling on the other side of her head while the rest of his body penned her in.

"I'm not letting you walk away from me." Tim snarled at her. "Get that though your head right now."

Julie scowled up at him, too angry to be intimidated and confident that it didn't matter how pissed off her was, Tim would never lay a hand on her. "I thought that was what you wanted Tim," she mocked him. "After all, you've got it figured out. Y'know, you being my bit of 'rough' on the side while Matt waits in the wings. I'll tell you one thing you got right out of your little speech though, you really do have shit for brains." She bitched at him.

Their both breathing heavily now, eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed.

"Oh I do, do I?" He growled.

"Yeah."

"Yet you can't seem to get enough of this country hick with shit for brains, can you?" He remarked coarsely just before he crashed his mouth down atop hers.

The kiss between them was unlike any ever before that they had experienced. There was nothing soft or gentle, nothing reassuring or teasing.

It was hot and hungry with an edge to it that they'd never felt before.

Desperation.

Need.

Jealousy.

His fingers tore impatiently at the buttons on the shirt she was wearing, then moving onto her bra yanking at the clasp so hard that the material bounced out the way.

With Julie's shirt open and her breasts bared he didn't bother removing clothing but simply headed straight for the button at the top of her jeans mimicking her actions.

A small hand pushed past the waist band of his boxers and delved deeper. He groaned at the feeling as Julie wrapped her hand about him and encircled the tip of his penis with her thumb that was already weeping with pre-cum and then proceeded to start jerking him off, her hand travelling all the way to the base of his erection and then back to it's head.

He had no idea of how much longer he could last when he finally shoved down her jeans, sending her pants with them to twine around her feet in the dirt.

Desperately he slid his hand between her legs to check that she was ready, not knowing what he was going to do if she wasn't. He needed to be inside her; now.

Suddenly Julie stopped caressing his erection and snatched at his t-shirt, hauling the shirt over his head and pulling it down his arms.

"Condom." He muttered between frantic kisses, whether to Julie or himself he didn't know.

Moving Julie out of the way, Tim heaved open the truck door and yanked at the dashboard compartment and snatched one of the silver foil packets out of the torn box that he'd nearly destroyed previously.

Turning back to Julie he watched as she took a step towards him only to trip, jeans still wrapped about her ankles. Automatically she reached for him as Tim tried to catch hold of her. They ended up in a heap on the ground.

"Condom." Julie panted as she began pushing his jeans and boxers down past his hips while kicking off her own.

Sheathing himself in the latex, Tim splayed her legs open and jerked her down towards him and entered her with a deep thrust. A groan was wrenched from his throat at the feel of her body clasped tight about him and the knowledge that she was his, that no one else had ever been given the privilege that he had right now. It didn't matter that Saracen was QB1, passed his studies and was good to his grandma because it wasn't Saracen's name that she was saying, it wasn't Seven's body that she was clinging to and it wasn't the QB's lower back that she was digging her heels into.

It was his name that she was moaning at the moment and Jesus Christ she'd be screaming it by the time he was through with her.

Relentlessly he thrust into her, Julie's body sliding away from him each time their hips connected from the force of their joining.

Grabbing hold of her hip to keep her still, Tim buried his face against her throat and slipped his other hand between her legs in search of her clit.

He'd barely touched her when Julie exploded into a climax, her body arching and straining against his.

Gritting his teeth, Tim rode her through it and picked up the pace of the teeth clattering thrusts as he plunged into her body time and time again, driving as deep into her as he was able.

Panting beneath him, Julie struggled to breathe, her fingers scrambling for purchase on the sweaty layer of muscle and skin stretching across his back.

His hips tilted slightly, changing the position and a shriek left Julie's mouth at the intense sensation, her fingers digging into Tim with more force causing him to grunt and lose his rhythm for a split second before slamming home back in her body.

"Tim…I…Can't…I can't…" Julie whimpered weakly in protest between thrusts. "Tim…no…I can't…"

Ignoring her pleas for respite, Tim continued to push her towards her second orgasm. Julie might be denying it, but her body was screaming yes, back arched, hips rising to meet his with heels digging into him and nails clawing at his back told him everything she couldn't.

"Yes, you can."

He kissed her again, in such as a way as though was trying to crawl into her, bury himself so deep within her body that she won't ever get him out.

The second time she came, she took Tim with her and they collapsed simultaneously, for the first time becoming aware of the dust swirling around them in the air and sticking to their damp bodies as they both lay on the ground catching their breath.

Closing her eyes briefly, Julie reopened them and stared at the blue sky above her unmarred by any clouds. Her eyes drifted closed again, and she brought her right arm up to lay across Tim's shoulders as her hand gently started to comb through his hair.

He was heavy on top of her, but she liked the weight of him and was content to enjoy it until she would need him to move.

His breath puffed against her skin with each exhale, his hands still clutching at her hips.

Her legs lolled away from him, and tentatively, Julie slid them down next to his as much as she was able.

"I'm not going back to him." Julie whispered to Tim almost inaudibly. She knew he heard though because his fingers tightened momentarily on her hips. Something somewhere deep inside possessed her to say those words. She doesn't know what though. After all, whenever whatever is between them comes to an end it shouldn't matter who she hooks up with, whether or not she decides to get back together with her ex, but evidently it bothered Tim, for reason's which were beyond her comprehension.

It would be a long time before she'd had enough of Tim, but she knows the same can't be said for him and she never expected it either, but still, "Even after you're bored with me, I'm not getting back with Matt." The words cause a small pang of self pity but she'd been honest with herself since day one, eventually the novelty of screwing a newly deflowered and inexperienced virgin, who happens to be the Coach's daughter will wear off.

It was just a matter of time.

Tim had tensed when she said Matt's name, but other than that gave no other sign to having heard what she'd just said.

Her fingers continued to play with the damp strands of hair on his head, and Julie became vaguely conscious that Tim was starting to feel heavy. No surprise considering he was solid muscle.

As if reading her mind, Tim sat up on the back of his heels still between her legs and disposed of the condom before zipping his trousers.

A part of her felt stupid to still be lying on the ground before him, legs wide open, shirt and bra undone but the other part of her, that part maintained her limbs still felt like jelly and she was too tired to move.

She watched as Tim reached out to the side for her underwear and pants.

Grabbing hold of her underwear first, she watched remotely as he threaded her feet through the leg holes and slid them up her legs, he paused before pulling them completely into place, his attention diverted by a series of bruises blossoming on her thighs and hips. Gently his thumb smoothed over them and then guided her underwear into it's proper place, gently lifting her bum off the ground to do so.

He leant forward, hands on either side of her head and bent down for a light kiss. "You're going to be sore tomorrow."

Julie licked her lips, a little smirk glinted off the reddened flesh. "I think I'm going to be a little sore today." She commented, "But it will be a good sore."

Tim hummed, but refrained from saying anything else, instead opting for another light kiss and reached for her bra.

"Oh, I can do that." Julie said suddenly self conscious as she started to sit up.

"No. Let me take care of you."

With a small nod of surprise, Julie lay back down and fastened her eyes to Tim's face and watched as he clipped her bra into place and then began to button her shirt. Once he was finished he ran a finger down over the row of buttons and tugged the material a little straighter prior to trying to brush out a smudge of dirt.

Deliberately Tim drew out the actions as long as possible, his mind still whirling from Julie's confession. She was waiting for him to get bored of her. He couldn't believe it. For one thing he couldn't believe that she would just hang around him and allow things to carry on as they had been while waiting for him to get bored with her, and for another he couldn't believe that she thought he would ever get bored of her.

His previous track record might give some indication of that, but this was Jules, had she not realised that she was different from those other girls?

Lying down next to her once again, heedless of the dirt, Tim tucked Julie in next to his body, enjoying the way she turned to face him, wiggling closer to him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

The sun glinted off her hair, and as he usually did, he plucked at a curl, winding it around his fingers and stroking the soft strands.

He's got this thing about her hair, he's come to realise. He loves playing with it, likes to twine it about his fingers, crush it in his fists and run his hands through it whenever possible.

There are rumours flying round about them at school, but no-one knows what to make of it, not really. Apart from the sudden friendship they've struck up there isn't much to talk about, and after the incidents with Riley and Bobby Thomas everyone knows that he has a soft spot for Saracen's ex girlfriend. They also know she never slept with Matt and think that even he's not stupid enough to sleep with Coach Taylor's virgin daughter.

That's pretty dumb of them, he thinks, after all he was stupid enough to sleep with his best friend's girl while said best friend was in hospital paralysed from the waist down.

"I don't want you going out with other guys. Not while you're with me." He announced quietly, the sound of his heart beating hammering in his ears.

Julie tensed against him but didn't say anything as she slowly traced a pattern on his bare chest over his heart. Any other girl he knew would agree immediately, thrilled by the thought that Tim Riggins didn't want another guy touching her. Perhaps with the exception of Tyra who would have smirked at him and made some smart assed comment. But then, he would never have said anything to Tyra like that in the first place.

"I'll expect the same from you." Julie replied quietly knowing that it could all backfire in her face, but she wasn't going to agree to being exclusive with him if he was going to continue hooking up with whatever girl passed his way.

He hadn't done so yet, or so that was what the school gossip said, but as his latest toy, the novelty was still new.

Her head ached at the though, she hated that that was all she was to him, but she'd known that from the beginning as she had no one to blame but herself for any hurt she experienced.

She need them to be on equal footing as much as possible.

It's stupid of her to be continuing this, so, so, so stupid. If it were one of her friends she knows exactly what's she'd say to them, that she'd be frustrated and annoyed with them. But the problem is, it's not one of her friends, it's her and she can't, won't, let it go and put an end to things before they become even more distorted than they are now.

"Fine," Tim said quickly. "It's settled. You're my girl." Tipping her chin up towards him and brushing his lips across her own in a long tender kiss the complete opposite of their earlier kisses.

Bringing the kiss to a close, Tim propped his chin on the top of Julie's head.

Lightly tracing her fingers over the defined muscle of his abdomen, Julie tried to make sense of what she'd just agreed to. She was his 'girl' and it had been stated with a finality that she'd never heard from him before. It didn't really make things any clearer between them except that neither one of them would be involved with anyone of the opposite sex.

Being called his 'girl' seemed to hint that he expected more from her than that.

Now, she knew would be a good time to question him over one aspect of his accusations earlier. "Does it really bother you?" She asked. "That no one knows about us?"

Tim went stiff against her, his stomach muscles clenching beneath her hand.

She waited for a few tense minutes before leveraging herself up onto an elbow so she could look down at him. "Tim?" Julie asked as he turned his face away from her as he closed his eyes.

Moving her hand from his stomach, Julie cupped his jaw and the side of his face and turned him back to face her ignoring his resistance and the eyes still tightly closed.

Deciding that if he was going to be stubborn that she was going to be soppy, Julie kissed his forehead, her lips brushing over his eyelids and cheek bones and the side of his jaw in a smattering of butterfly kisses while her hair fell around them shielding her actions. Not that anyone was around so see them.

"I don't want to get you into trouble." He finally muttered bring his hand up to cover her own cradling his jaw.

There wasn't much either of them could say to that.

They both knew that if the truth was known about their relationship that Julie's parents would be furious. Whatever way you wanted to look at it, Tim Riggins had corrupted their virgin daughter. Would they believe that she had propositioned him? Highly unlikely, but maybe. Would the blame still be placed at his door for taking advantage of her? Yes.

Other than run him to death on the field, or kick him off the team, there wasn't much that Coach Taylor could do to him though.

They would be enraged by their daughter's deception when they discovered by digging a little deeper that there had been various parties she'd told them she was going to but never turned up to, the time that she'd lied and told them she was spending the night with Tyra when she had first lost her virginity.

They'd be incensed and hurt.

He didn't even want to think about the consequences for her. The pain it would cause Julie.

"I don't want to hurt you." Julie answered simply.

He doesn't say anything to that. For one thing he has no idea what to say, and for another he doesn't want to sound like some sappy freshman.

They stay there in silence for a while, letting the peaceful stillness drift into them and settle within.

A bird squawked overhead, and drowsily Julie asked for the time.

"I don't know."

"You've got practice this afternoon." Julie commented stating the obvious.

"Yeah." Tim sighed not wanting to move but knowing that he needed to otherwise Coach would having him run suicides all the way to hell and back. School would be getting out soon as well, and the traffic along the deserted road would pick up and sooner or later someone would drive by and pull over when they spotted his truck because it was Christian thing to do and the for bragging rights to their friends.

"So what are you baking for me on Friday?" He asked.

"What?" Julie question pushing herself up again to look down at him.

"What are you baking for me on Friday?" He said repeating his earlier question. "What?" He asked looking up at her seriously while curving his hand around her bum. "Being my girl has certain responsibilities."

Julie stared at him in astonishment, and then her lips twitched and he knew that she'd caught on to his teasing. "And what do these 'responsibilities' include?" She enquired with narrowed eyes, playing along.

"Well, for one thing you've got to bake for me every Friday night that there's a game on. You're only allowed to cheer for me at the game, and afterwards you have to massage my sore and aching muscles." He told her warming to his theme. "And for every suicide or wind-sprint Coach has me run during practice you owe me one kiss. You'll have to help me study in the library," he added sliding a hand down the back of her bare leg and hooking it over his groin. "Not only that, but you'll need to keep me sufficiently motivated to win each match." He declared flipping them over and leaving her in no doubt of what he classed motivation to be as he ground against her. "You should reward me as well, after each game we win."

"Oh really?" Julie said innocently with a raised eyebrow. "And just what exactly, do I get out of this deal?"

"Oh you get the best thing of all," he smirked cockily. "Me."

"Well there is that." She conceded. "But that doesn't mean I'm baking for you."

Tim grinned down at her. "Well, as long as you give your all to the other duties I just listed, I can live with that. Wind-sprints and suicides are going to become my new favourite exercises." He whispered mischievously before bending down to kiss her once more.

If he's gonna be late for practice, it's damn well going to be worth the punishment thay Coach Taylor hands out to him.

A/N: Does that make up for the wait? As always, please review and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Nice to hear that you all enjoyed the last chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed! This one is a little shorter, but I think that you'll like it, or it'll bring out some other kind of emotion...lol!

Read on!

--

Chapter 13

Stretching with a sigh, Tim wrapped his towel about his waist and headed back to his locker for a clean change of clothes.

He rubbed at his lower back, feeling the knotted muscles grouped along there. His fingers picked out numerous raised scratches littered across the large expanse of skin.

The fullback smiled to himself as he remembered just how he'd gotten them earlier that afternoon before he dropped Julie home, who was now, officially between them at least, his girl.

His girl, he liked the sound of that. Liked knowing that she was his.

Pulling on his boxers, worn jeans, socks and the heavy boots that served a variety of purposes, he didn't look up at first when Smash walked by.

His team mate let out a low whistle from between his teeth. "Guess you caught up with that rally girl after all then Riggs." He chuckled.

"Huh?" Tim asked broken out of his musings by the comment.

"The Smash said you caught up with the rally girl after all then!" He repeated.

"Which rally girl would this be?" Asked Cortez, one of the defensive linebackers. "I wouldn't mind having me a little wild cat after you're through with her Thirty-Three."

Tim's eyes latched onto the cocky Mexican player, "What did you just say?"

"Come on Rigg's, since when has it bothered you to share before?" Cortez joked. "You might have made her scratch, but I'll teach her how to purr!"

Blood boiling beneath his skin, Tim clenched his fists and fought for control of his temper, if he gets hold of the boy, Cortez won't be in a fit state for next Fridays game. "You shut your mouth." He warned the defensive linebacker.

"Owww! Did I hit a sore spot?" Cortez mocked licking his lips. "She obviously doesn't have standards if she's fucked you! Don't worry I'll give her back to you after she's done screaming my name."

Try as he might, Julie being trash talk, referred to as a slut in the locker rooms and the idea of her having sex with Cortez, even though he knows she would never do that, conspire against him.

The next thing he knows he's got his hands on his helmet which is flying through the air at Cortez.

"Christ! You're crazy Riggs!" Cortez exclaimed in shock dodging the object hurtling at him. "Keep the slut for all I care!"

Before any of his team-mates can react he launches himself at Cortez, catching the Mexican by surprise and body slamming him into the lockers. His right fist is flying towards Cortez's jaw, the back of Cortez's head connecting against one of the metal doors with a sickening crunch.

His left fist reached the defensive linebacker as a deadly hook knocking him to the floor and Tim followed him down, fists pounding into Cortez with no conscious direction from himself.

He doesn't register any pain from his knuckles, it takes him a moment for the voices shouting about him to filter through to his brain. Hands are grabbing at his body as they try and pry him off of Cortez, but he doesn't make it easy for them, resisting them every inch of the way.

His mind is still buzzing when they eventually pin him to another section of the lockers while several assistant coaches bend down next to Cortez fussing over the bastard.

His heart is pounding in his chest, and he was breathing harshly and a part of him relished the damage he's inflicted on his team mate for the way he talked about his girl. She was not locker room conversation. She wasn't any kind of conversation.

That, he thinks, is exactly what Matt should have done to Smash last year when his team mate was making cracks about Julie's v-card.

Coach Taylor is in his face, yelling at him, but he can't hear any of it as his eyes slip back to the bloodied player on the floor.

He hasn't been released yet, and he can tell from the tension surrounding him that they're all prepared to hold him and manhandle him away from Cortez if he lunges for the Mexican again.

Coach Taylor grabs at his shoulders, shaking him to focus his attention where, as far as he is concerned, it should be. On him.

"My office now." Coach bellows at him.

Gingerly his team mates let him go, and Tim stepped away from them, snatching up his shirt as he went.

Julie was going to be pissed at him. Most other girls, they'd be flattered at having him defend their honour, which was a better way of saying that he beat the crap out of Cortez 'cause he remarked that he wanted to fuck her. Either way he tries to say it though, he knows that she won't be happy.

**--**

The front door slammed shut, the clink of keys following as they hit the side table by the door.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't coming home tonight Honey," Tami remarked from the kitchen beginning to pull out the jacket potatoes from the oven which were looking a little dry and shrivelled. Not surprising as they'd been in the oven for far too long.

"Sorry I didn't call." Eric apologised kissing his wife on the cheek while heading straight to the fridge for a cold beer. Exhaustion and strain lined his face and he slumped back against the counter closing his eyes.

"Something wrong?" Tami asked.

He sighed. "I just got off the phone with Mac. Cortez is out of the next two games."

Tami gasped a concerned look crossing his face. "How? What happened?"

"Riggins." Eric growled out his fullback's name.

"I don't understand."

"Well you ain't the only one." Eric remarked popping off the cap of his beer and taking a long drink.

"What happened?" Julie asked speaking for the first time since her dad had entered the house from her place on the couch.

"Well since by now the whole of Dillon probably already knows, I might as well tell you." Eric said resignedly. "I wasn't there, but apparently, going by what Smash and Saracen said, Cortez was winding up Riggins about some rally girl he'd hooked up with that afternoon. Cortez didn't listen when Riggins told him to shut up. That should be warning enough for anyone, right?" Her dad asked. "If Tim Riggins warns you to shut up about a girl he's involved with, common sense says shut up. Evidently Cortez is just another dumb jock cause he didn't, instead he thought it would be a good idea to say that he'd give the girl back after he'd done with her."

Julie's stomach clenched at the though of being trash talk in the locker room. Even if it was just as some random girl. Especially as some random girl that Tim had hooked up with.

Tiredly Eric rubbed at his eyes. "Five guys, Tami. It took five guys to pull him off Cortez." He told his wife. "If I didn't know the kid better I'd say he had an anger management problem and not just as attitude one."

"Did you speak to him about it?" Tami asked stepping in front of her husband and rubbing his shoulders.

"Yeah. How much of that got through to him I don't know." He answered honestly. "He didn't regret it at all. I could see it in his face."

Swallowing the bitter taste building in her mouth, Julie glanced away from her parents, averting her face to the TV in case they picked up on the fact that something was wrong.

She felt responsible.

Not only because of the fact that Tim got into a fight with Cortez because of her, but also because she was the one that had told Smash that she'd interrupted Tim with a rally girl.

Unwittingly she'd fanned the flames both times.

"Riggins just did what he always does." Her dad told her mom. "Just gave me that blank stare he's perfected and refused to say a word. That boy is as stubborn as a mule, just digs his feet into the ground and won't budge an inch, not for hell or high water."

Tami eyed her husband with concern. "What did you end up doing?"

"Laps. I got the story out of Saracen and Smash and had Riggins start running laps. I didn't know what else to do." Her dad admitted. "He wasn't hearing what I was saying. Hell," he cursed, "he wasn't even conscious of the fact that I was in the locker room till I was in his face, shaking him, yelling and trying to get his attention."

"Have you spoken to Billy?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah, before I left. He's going to have a word with him later on this evening. See if he can find out what's going on with Tim. Don't suppose he'll have much more luck that I will though."

"Sit down." Tami said. "Have some dinner. You'll feel better for it. You too Julie." She called out motioning to the set table.

Trying to appear as unaffected as possible, Julie made her way over to the table and wondered how she was even going to force even one bite of food down her throat when she felt as sick to her stomach as she did at that moment in time.

--

"Julie! Phone!" Her mom called.

Closing her book, Julie rolled off of her bed and headed into the living room to collect the phone from her mom wanting to just be left alone and mope.

"Thanks."

"Hello?" She asked.

"Julie!" Lois squealed down the phone. "You'll never guess what! Well, maybe you will, but only because your Dad's already told you!"

"What's happened?" Julie asked reluctantly, knowing she already knew the answer but willing to let her friend prattle on and explain it so that she didn't have to.

"Well, you already know that Tim Riggins got into a fight with Jose Cortez in the locker room right?"

"Right."

"You'll never guess who it was over!"

"Who?" Julie asked prompted into asking her stomach churning.

"Paige Foster!"

Resting one hand on her stomach to settle the nauseous feeling, Julie glanced over at her bedroom door, thankful that it was closed and she was having this conversation on the phone with Lois and not face to face.

A picture came to mind of a tall, athletic girl with blonde hair, tanned skin, big boobs and long legs. She also happened to have been one of the rally girls that Matt had been in the hot tub with before they went official.

Older, prettier and far more sophisticated and experienced than little Julie Taylor the coaches daughter who knew each and every play of the Dillon Panthers and could recite the NFL Rules Handbook from cover to cover.

"I heard it from Amanda, who heard it from Kiera, who heard it from Shelley who was in the bathroom at Applebee's when Paige Foster was boasting to Meg Laurens.

I can't believe you interrupted them and never told me! Anyway, after dropping you home, Tim turned up at her house while her parents happened to be out, and one thing lead to another and they ended up just going at it right there. Her words not mine." Lois continued while Julie's hand clenched convulsively at the phone and her teeth bit into her bottom lip.

"She was saying that it was because of her that Tim Riggins got into a fight with Cortez, and although she feels bad that Cortez is out of the next two games, she still feels honoured that Tim would defend her like that."

Disbelief wormed it's way through Julie's body, Paige was lying, she knew that but even if she had slept with Tim and he had gotten into a fight over her in the locker rooms, did she not realise how much trouble it could cause him?

He'd only just got back onto the team, and while high school coaches like her father were likely to overlook the fight, college recruiters weren't. They had boys all over America fighting for a place on their football team, boys not only with talent, but academic records and dedication and commitment as well.

Tim might give his all on the pitch, but he was hardly a straight A student with a spotless attendance record and he's spent the majority of the last few years turning up to games and practice sporting a hangover or drunk.

College recruiters weren't that willing to take a chance on a wild card when they had a sure thing lined up.

"Apparently he like, threatened to take apart any guy who touches her because he wants her all to himself. Can you believe that?"

"No." Julie said weakly.

"I know!" Her friend shrieked.

"Look Lois, I gotta go." Julie said not wanting to hear anymore. Just the thought of Tim fooling around with any girl in the same way he'd touched her hurt.

This was why she should have ended things before there had even been anything to end!

"I'll speak to you in the morning at school, ok?"

"Yeah." Lois replied, sounding slightly disappointed that Julie hadn't shown as much enthusiasm over the gossip as she was feeling. "I'm going to call Kathy and see if she's heard anything."

"Ok. Night."

"Night."

The dial tone sounded, and lethargically Julie pressed the red button to cut off her end of the call.

Feeling weary beyond belief she changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed to hide from reality beneath her covers.

"Julie?" Her mom asked sticking her head round the door.

"Mmm?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just tired. I'll feel better in the morning." She promised.

"Ok." Tami said, tucking the covers in around her a little tighter and pressing a kiss to her forehead. She picked up the cordless phone from Julie's bedside table. "Call if you need anything ok Honey?" She said quietly beginning to leave the room.

"Ok. Night Mom."

--

A/N: 'Just what is going to happen now?' I can hear you all thinking while grinding your teeth in frustration!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: It's great to hear that you're all lovin' it so far! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and fave lists that you've put me on!

With no further waiting, onto the next chapter!

--

Chapter 14

Stealthily Tim crept up to Julie's window and ran his hand along the bottom of the frame. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when he realised the window had been left off the latch and was partly open to allow in the night air.

She was pissed at him, that much he was certain. He just hadn't realised how pissed off she was. They were supposed to have been meeting up that evening after she'd had dinner at their spot but she'd never shown. He didn't even want to think about some of the rumours that were flying around at the moment.

He'd not even gotten a chance to explain things to her about his fight in the locker room, Coach had hauled him outside and made him run laps of the field until Mrs Taylor had called to find out if her husband was actually going to return home for dinner. Coach had probably relayed his entire outburst over the dinner table.

Prying the window open, he lifted himself onto the ledge and edged into Julie's room, holding the curtains out of his way as he did so. His body ached all over, his muscles feeling like lead.

The moon streamed in alleviating some of the darkness in the room and allowed him a glimpse of Julie asleep in bed. Or rather she was pretending to be fast asleep, her body was tense and too still, and she was holding her breath.

Mapping out the route to her door, Tim allowed the curtains to swing shut and made his way across Julie's room, keeping in mind any objects that he was likely to stumbled against or knock into.

The lock clicked into place, the sound abnormally loud in the silence of the house.

Julie was still huddled under the covers, only now her back was facing him and she'd rolled over to the side of the bed in an attempt to get as far away from him as possible.

Not the smartest thing she'd ever done if he said so himself.

Toeing off his boots Tim picked at the edge of the bed covers and slid himself beneath the plain cotton sheets.

"Jules?" He whispered curving his body around hers.

"You need to leave Tim." Julie replied dully, her voice quiet.

Trying to make the most out of the situation Tim joked, "How did you know it was me? It could have been a robber or an axe murderer or something!"

"Believe me, a robber or an axe murderer would be a lot more welcome than you are at the moment." She commented without any hint of emotion.

"Mmm," he said noncommittally. Nuzzling his face against the back of her neck, Tim struggled to ignore the way Julie remained implacable to his advances.

Steeling himself, Tim prepared to pull out the big guns. "I'm sorry," he whispered dropping a kiss onto the curve of her shoulder. Tucking his hand about her waist, he wormed his hand beneath the thin cami top she was wearing and settled his palm over her stomach, content to feel the smooth skin.

"I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, but he was talking about you and I just lost it." He confessed against her smooth coconut scented skin. His hand rose from her stomach to cup her right breast, "Say you forgive me Jules…" Tim crooned softly dropping another kiss behind her ear.

"I'm not upset about the fight in the locker rooms," Julie answered shortly. Sure, she had been angry to begin with, but after her phone call with Lois it wasn't the fight that he'd gotten into that upset her.

His stomach clenched, "Did I hurt you this afternoon? Did I scare you?"

She'd seemed fine at the time, but maybe he had been too rough. Julie hadn't said anything at the time but then there would have been adrenaline running through her body and any fear or pain might not have kicked in until she'd gotten home.

Hell, she'd only recently begun having sex, how could he have been so selfish with her? He'd been rough and demanding and when he came down to it all, basically he'd fucked her in the dirt on the side of the road, driven himself into her body without a second thought to her at all as he'd taken her the way he'd needed to. He'd not spared a moment of consideration for her, not given her any chance to say no.

"No, you didn't hurt me or scare me this afternoon." Julie replied softly, as if knowing how much the issue bothered him. The words had only left her mouth for a second before she clammed up again.

"Then what?" He pressed unable to leave the subject alone.

"Have you not heard any of the rumours flying around at school?" Julie finally spat out her hurt and anger getting the better of her.

With a sigh Tim shook his head, brushing his lips across the back of Julie's neck. "No."

"Paige Foster is telling everyone that it was her you slept with this afternoon. That she was the one to put those nail marks on your back, and that she's the reason that you got into a fight with Cortez in the locker rooms."

"I was with you this afternoon." Tim stated, pointing out the obvious. It was probably one of the most stupid sounding things he could say, but it was the only thing that popped into his head.

He had been with Julie that afternoon, she knew that he hadn't slept with this 'Paige Foster.'

"I know that." Julie sniped. "Doesn't it bother you that some random girl can say that and no one questions it?"

It's as if a proverbial light bulb was just turned on inside his head. Julie was not only upset and hurt that everyone thought he'd slept with this 'Paige Foster,' but that she was jealous as well.

Even though she was genuinely pained by the rumour, a spark of pleasure streaked through his body knowing that she didn't like the thought of him sleeping with other girls. Although he'd never deliberately tried to make her jealous by flirting with other girls, she never seemed perturbed when they came up and butted into their conversation. Most of the time she simply rolled her eyes and walked off as quickly as possible before he'd even had a chance to get rid of his fan. And it had been him that had pressed the exclusivity issue between the two of them.

It was nice knowing that he wasn't the only one that got jealous because he sure didn't like it when Saracen stopped by her locker or a guy from her classes sat with her during lunch for the sole purpose of flirting with her and trying to con her into a study date. Not that Julie realised it. She was so oblivious at times it was maddening.

"Have you slept with her?" Julie asked, torturing herself with the question when she already knew the answer.

Tim paused in his caresses, silent for a moment. "Maybe." He admitted. "Probably." He confessed. "I'm not too sure." He said sincerely. He didn't get the reputation as the school bad boy and man whore by not sleeping around. It hurts, and he's ashamed that he doesn't know the answer to Julie's question one way or another but he honestly can't remember. As she's a rally girl though, the chances are pretty high he has.

For once he feels the impact of his sordid past, suddenly realises that it isn't everything the guys in the locker room talk it up to be.

"Tall, blonde, big chest." States Julie. "Ringing any bells?"

As much as he likes her jealousy, it's not worth the pain and bitterness he's hearing in her voice.

"That applies to most of the rally girls," Tim mumbled regretting his casual words as soon as he's said them, but when had a Riggins not fucked things up when it came to crunch time?

Julie burrowed her face into the pillow beneath her head and shifted away from him as much as she was able.

Sighing Tim let go of Julie and rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

She felt the mattress shift and then the springs squeaked, that along with the breeze of cold air signalled that he'd gotten out of the bed and was going.

That was easier than she'd expected, Julie thought resentfully.

She heard a dull clink and presumed that he was unlocking her bedroom door he left.

She grit her teeth. It was stupid to feel jealous and hurt over a situation that had happened long before he'd gotten involved with her.

But that reflection didn't stop the ache inside.

She'd known that he'd had a prolific history with women, that way why she'd chosen him! Because she'd figured that he must know what he was doing!

Gripping at her pillow, Julie felt the bed dip. An arm draped itself over her waist and pulled her back further into the centre of the bed, binding her tight against it's owner.

Julie swallowed feeling bare skin press against her shoulder and tried to ignore her heart hammering in her chest as she realised that he didn't plan on going anywhere for the rest of the evening and had stripped down to his boxers.

Spooning himself in behind Julie, Tim brushed his lips across the nape of her neck, the knot in his chest loosening as he felt Julie relax in his embrace. He gave her a gentle squeeze and then settled down with her to sleep.

--

A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed that, I'm off on holiday for a week, so I'm afraid you have to content yourself with re-reading past chapters and agonising over what is going to happen next! Be sure to review, no doubt I'll be more inclined to post the next chapter asap when I get back if you all let me know what you think of this one! lol! But look on the bright side as well, hopefully there will be plenty of new Tulie scenario's floating around in my head ready to be written when I get back! There are already some that I'm working on!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: As always, thanks to everyone for reviewing and all the new alerts added! I know it must be boring to read this everytime since it's at the start of each chapter - but thanks all the same!

Anyway, without further ado onto the next chapter!

--

Chapter 15

Despite the ungodly hour he had to wake so that he could sneak out of Julie's bed and back to his truck which was parked several streets over to avoid detection, Tim was feeling in a good mood having kissed a sleepy Julie goodbye and returned home without any catastrophes.

Pushing open the front door which was never locked, Tim closed it quietly behind himself.

The house was silent. Billy wasn't awake yet.

He'd made it across to the kitchen and was in the process of opening the fridge when Billy appeared silently from his room.

"Do I even want to ask where you were last night?" His brother asked sarcastically.

Tim didn't bother to answer, chugging orange juice straight from the cartoon and not bothering to turn to face his brother.

"I mean, I presume you were out last night seeing as it's a little early for you to be up yet and you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday." Billy continued taking in his relaxed and well rested look.

"Didn't know you were that observant Billy." Tim stated as he placed the empty juice cartoon back into the fridge knowing full well it would piss his brother off.

"You going to tell me where you were last night?" His elder brother asked inviting an answer.

Tim refused to give him one, "No." He responded bluntly.

"Jesus! I'm not joking Tim! Where the fuck were you? If I find out you've been getting into any more trouble boy, I swear you'll wish you'd never have been born!" Billy threatened shaking his head in frustration. "I had Coach Taylor on the phone last night. Calling to tell me about a fight you'd gotten into. Cortez is out for the next two games."

Tim smirked at the mention of his team mate, feeling no regrets over the fight. He shrugged unconcerned.

"Were you with that girl?" Billy questioned.

"What girl?"

"Jesus!" Billy cursed again. "Don't fucking start this with me again! I don't have time for it this morning. You know which girl I'm talking about!"

"Don't worry about it Billy." Tim told his brother. "It's all under control." He said walking past Billy towards the bathroom for a shower.

"'Don't worry about it?'" Billy shouted spinning his younger brother round and shoving him against the wall. "'Don't worry about it?' You're starting fights with your team mates over trash talk in the locker room! How can you tell me not to worry about it?"

"Look, it's done, it's dealt with." Tim responded with typical Riggins aplomb. "In future they'll keep their mouths shut, it's not an issue."

"You need to cut this girl loose Tim." Billy stated. "Before she starts affecting your game. Hell, if she hasn't already!" He scoffs.

For the first time in the conversation Tim lost his cool, unaffected, unbothered attitude.

Stepping away from the wall he went toe to toe with his brother, pulling his shoulders back and standing straight. His jaw set, eyes narrowed and hands clenched. "I'm going to say this one time, and one time only Billy. You got a problem with me, that's fine, real fine. But you don't ever bring her into it again."

Silence stretched between them.

With a small nod sensing that his brother didn't have a response, Tim stepped back from Billy. "I'm taking a shower." He said continuing on his way to the bathroom without a second glance in his elder brother's direction.

Sucking in a deep breath Billy scrubbed his hand across his head and stared in Tim's direction a troubled look upon his face wondering what trouble he'd been getting into. What that girl was to him. If he'd simply crawled out of her bed after a marathon sex session he might have appeared somewhat relaxed, but not as though he'd gotten a good nights sleep.

Fuck! Just what had his little brother gotten himself into now?

--

Sitting at the lunch table with the other footballers, Tim casually asked, "Which one of those girls is Paige Foster?" while nodding his head in the direction of a group of rally girls a couple tables over.

A couple of the players snorted and one of them commented, "You forgotten what she looks like already? That's her right there, with the white panthers t-shirt." He said indicating to a girl that looks exactly the same as all the other rally chicks.

Tim shook his head. "I can't remember ever seeing her before."

"You mean…you didn't…?" Landry choked out referring to the recent rumours where he'd fucked the rally girl into a stupor.

"Nope."

There's a brief silence at the table. It's of shock and surprise that there's one rally girl that Riggins hasn't slept with, not the fact that he's admitting he hasn't. Riggins would only say he hasn't slept with a girl if he honestly hasn't. Not once did he ever deny that he slept with Street's girl when that whole deal blew up in his face. He's a lot of things, but he isn't a liar.

Standing he's aware of the eyes on him as he saunters across to their table. Watches as all the rally girls giggle and primp, nudging each other.

Paige Foster sat a little straighter, a smug smile on her face that he's going to have fun wiping off while the girl to her left titters.

Standing in front of her, he smirks down at the blonde-haired girl whose hair isn't anywhere as nice as Julie's. "Paige."

"Hey Tim."

"Girl, you are causing all kinds of trouble for me." He says quietly, a smirk lingering about his lips but loud enough that the rally girls on either side can hear the conversation.

Thinking that he meant his words in a good way, Paige's smug smile intensified. "I should hope so."

"See, the thing is," He drawled, leaning down a little closer to her, "I'd have found these rumours you're spreading much easier to believe had you picked a time for our little 'fuck fest' to occur when I know I was drunk. Problem is, yesterday afternoon; I know I was stone cold sober.

You see, I don't like drinking when I'm about to get lucky with my girl, 'cause I want to remember every single second of it. Now, she knows I wasn't with you yesterday afternoon, but that doesn't mean she's too happy about these lies you're spreading. I don't like my girl being unhappy.

As far as I'm concerned you can fuck the entire Dallas Cowboys Football team, second and third strings, reserve teams, Coaches, staff and every fan in the United States of America. I really don't give a shit.

You get that?"

Paige Foster sat in front of him dumbly, a sick look on her face which had grown steadily red and then drained white of all colour as his speech had continued.

The girls surrounding her had also been privy to the conversation and were sitting in stunned silence, eyes wide and mouths agape.

There was a low hum of conversation as the students watched them, whispers of discussion as they debate what is being said and then corrected by those students lucky enough to hear the words come out of his mouth.

Those that haven't heard though, they'll find out soon enough, Rally Girls aren't loyal to the others in their select group, and while they might be loyal to the team, they are never loyal to any particular player.

"Just to let y'all know while I'm here as well, I won't be needing any more cookies, cupcakes, or muffins from any of y'all. My girl's gonna be doing that from now on."

Well, actually she won't, he reflects while returning to his own table. But as far as he's concerned, if Julie's not made it, he doesn't want it. It'll also draw the line to show that he's no longer available and that he isn't interested in them. That he's serious about Jules, about 'his girl' in ways that he never was when he came to Tyra or any of the others that passed through his life before now.

He'd just sat down when Paige Foster stood up from her table and ran out of the cafeteria. A few of her 'friends' snickered as they watched her rapid departure.

"Jeez, what the hell did you say to her Riggs?" Smash says incredulously.

Sensing the attention from his team-mates, Tim looked up at them. "That I don't like it when people cause trouble for me and my girl." Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, Tim didn't bother hanging around to see their reactions.

He'd made it plain to both the team and the Rally Girls that he had a girl, that he was involved with someone. That he wouldn't tolerate trash talk within the team, or lies spread behind his back.

The bell rings as he turns the corner into the hallway. His eyes spotted Julie walking in the distance with Lois. She wouldn't have heard about his confrontation with Paige Foster yet, but she would do.

His eyes fastened on Julie; he started through the students towards her.

--

A/N: As for the mention of Dallas Cowboys, apologies if they don't actually have reserve teams, or second or third strings, I'm british so that will hopefully explain my ignorance a little bit! However, whether or not it was correct or not, I hope you all got the main point behind that part of the speech - you probably did - that Paige Foster could sleep with as many people as she wanted, but Tim isn't bothered!

A few different perspective's coming up soon, can you guess who? Don't worry though, still plenty of Tulie interaction!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Well, nice to hear that you all liked the last chapter!! As always, thanks to all those that reviewed! If you haven't done so yet, have a go at reading Landing Strip Fantasies, it's a slight Tulie one-shot from Tim's POV. Thank's to all those that reviewed that story as well! It might help the Tulie need while waiting for the next update! Only another 5 chapter's until this one is completed - scary thought eh?

--

Chapter 16

"Tyra," Mrs Taylor called from her office doorway, "Can I talk to you for a moment hun?" She asks.

Wondering what exactly Mrs T wanted now, Tyra walked over to the guidance office and closed the door behind herself. She'd not skipped class recently, and her marks were improving. What was so pressing that Mrs T needed to speak with her about?

"Is everything ok Tyra?" Tami asked with a look of concern etched upon her face as she sat in front of the blonde teenager.

Tyra nodded. "Everything's cool Mrs T."

Tami remained sitting quietly for a moment, studying Tyra's face intently, waiting for something to show, something she could grasp and use to get the truth out of her, to find out what has caused the hurt she can see so clearly.

Tyra doesn't stay anything, she remains sitting, mute, her face turned towards the window, her eyes fixed on the blue Texan sky.

Shifting and brushing her hair back over one shoulder Tami tried again. "You seem a little down," she commented.

Shrugging Tyra focused her stare on the window. "I-" she began suddenly and then came to an abrupt stop. "It's silly Mrs T, I'm fine."

"If it's bothering you Tyra, it's not silly." Tami insisted gently. "Is everything ok with Landry?"

"Yes ma'am." She opened her mouth to say something else and then stopped once again. It was a strange feeling to have someone to talk to about stuff, someone that listened and believed in her.

"Do you ever…have you ever had something…I mean really thought you had something…and then realised afterwards that you never had it at all…that…that you were little more than a stop gap along the road?" Tyra huffed in embarrassment. "That doesn't even make sense," she mumbled.

Glancing over at Mrs Taylor, Tyra could see the confusion written clearly upon her face.

"We were together for almost a year y'know? Not all the time, we were always on and off, all or nothing all the time. I mean, he might have gone off with cheerleaders and rally girls, and I might have gone off with other guys, but in the end we always came back to each other."

"You're talking about Tim Riggins?"

Tyra nodded at Tami's question. "I thought that I had had more of him than anyone, he might have gone off with other girls when we were fighting, but he always came back to me. That was just the way it was. And…I look at him now…and I realise…that I never had anything more of him than any other girl, I was foolin' myself." She twisted her hands in her lap. "Seeing him now…"

Wracking her brains, she tried to recall any rumours of Tim having acquired a new girlfriend, but to her knowledge at least he hadn't. Something had obviously set Tyra off though. There was the outburst over the Rally Girl, but was something like that enough to cause Tyra pain? The teenager had been unusually quiet long before that had come out, no matter the attitude she used to try and cover it up. She tried to phrase her words considerately. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

Vehemently Tyra shook her head. "No, not like that. I guess I'll always care for him, but not like that. Besides, I have Landry, not that he's a second choice or anything." She hastened to assure the school guidance counsellor. "It just hurts, I loved him, I really did, despite all the ups and downs, but I never had him at all, I never really knew him. It's just thrown me that's all."

"Is he seeing someone else now?"

Tyra felt her lips twist bitterly in amusement and disbelief at the naivety of the question. For Tim Riggins there would always be someone else, but this time however, "Yeah, sort of, I mean I guess so. But things are different with her, no one really knows what to think, but they all know she is different from the way he treats her. But no one knows for sure if there is anything going on between them. Funny thing is, she's the only one that doesn't think there is anything unusual about the way he treats her."

Shifting awkwardly on the plastic seat, Tyra swallowed feeling uncomfortable with the conversation, but before she knows it, the words are pouring out and it doesn't even matter that it's Mrs Taylor, the Coaches wife, Julie's mother that she's confessing them too.

Tami remained quiet, letting Tyra get it all of her chest.

"It's silly little things. He watches her a lot and, like, opens doors for her and stuff. And he's always touching her, any excuse he can use he does. But, it's not that kind of touching," she stresses, "he'll brush her hair out of her face, place his hand on her back or arm about her shoulders as they walk through the crowed corridors. Innocent stuff."

"And this concerns you, this 'innocent stuff?'" Asked Tami.

Looking at the older women with jaded eyes Tyra told her, "It's not unusual for him to be making out with girls in front of their lockers and groping them, so yeah, it's different. Shows she's different. Not one of many.

She talks to him and he listens. Back when Jason was injured he gets into this argument with Smash, doesn't listen to a word I say when I tell him to cool down and he storms out afterwards, forgetting all about me.

He gets jealous too, she isn't doing anything deliberately but you can see him get jealous when guys eyeball her and she is completely oblivious to it. I kissed Smash and he asks me how it was. What does that tell you?

Did Coach tell you that he hasn't been turning up to practice drunk or hung over?"

Tami nodded.

"Any you probably know that his marks are going up in class as well don't you?"

Tami doesn't answer that question, because she shouldn't discuss one student's private information with another. "And this 'girl,' you think it's because of her?"

Tyra shakes her head in amazement. "You still have no idea about the kinda of boy he is do you? Tim Riggins doesn't do things for no reason." She said bluntly. "Of course it's because of her.

And as much as I don't want to hate her for it, there's a small part of me that resents her for it. I shouldn't though, it's not her fault she doesn't deserve it, she's done nothing wrong, she's not stolen him from me or anything like that. She's good for him in ways I never was.

This new 'attitude' he has, he wants to be good enough for her. It just hurts that he never wanted to be good enough for me."

The bell rings as Tami asks who she is.

"Open your eyes Mrs T," Tyra tells her as she stands and begins to leave so that she won't be late for class. "Or better yet, stick your head round your office door occasionally."

Thinking she'll ask Julie or Eric about it later on at home, Tami stands in the doorway to her office and watches the sea of students pass through the hallway. Tyra disappearing instantly into the throng.

Julie smiles and waves as she walks past, deep in conversation with Lois.

Taking Tyra's advice Tami stands there for a little while longer and then notices Tim sauntering down the corridor. There are no girls hanging off of him, so maybe she won't find out about the mystery girl Tyra was talking about today.

Random girls, some cheerleaders, others rally girls, and others just the normal run of the mill teenagers watch as he walks past, some smiling and saying hello even though he ignores them just as he does to her, unaware that she's watching him, she doesn't say anything as he lengthens his stride, students parting before him as he walks down the corridor, his attention entirely focused on something at the other end.

"Hey little Taylor," he says as he hooks an arm across Julies shoulders with a smirk and the students that had been jostling about her daughter earlier, blocking her way as they themselves rushed to class part in front of the pair of them making sure they had plenty of way to get through.

Her daughter smiles up at him while she rolls her eyes. "Riggins."

Without breaking stride they continue on walking and then disappear around the corner.

He might be trying to prove that he is good enough for Julie, but that doesn't mean he's completely reformed, Tami knows. She'd heard about the locker room fight following a comment Cortez made about the fingernail marks lining Riggins back. Marks issued by an as yet, nameless rally girl. From her husband and other members of the faculty.

Thank the lord that whatever between them was merely a silly crush, and though Tim might have the stupidity to string their daughter along at least he'd never laid a hand on her.

Retreating into her office with a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach Tami drops her head forward against the closed door and wonders just what the hell she's going to say to Eric.

--

A/N: So people are beginning to notice then?!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: It's only a short chapter, but make the most of the Tulie fluffiness while it lasts! Thanks to all those that have reviewed the last chapter and Landing Strip Fantasies as well!

Enjoy!

Chapter 17

"Everything alright Honey?" Tami asked her husband as he stared vacantly at the mashed potatoes on his plate, occasionally pushing them around with his fork.

Eric frowned and sucked in a deep breathe. "Riggins…" He said tapping his fork against his plate gently. His eyes narrowed, and the crease along his brow deepened all signs of him visibly thinking.

Tami swallowed the bite of food in her mouth thinking of the way the fullback had escorted their daughter down the hallway earlier that week and her conversation with Tyra in her office.

Now would be a good time to tell him, she thinks, now that Gracie is in bed and Julie is hanging out with some friends because hopefully by the time she arrives home Eric would have calmed down somewhat.

She should tell him. He's her husband and they don't keep secret's between the pair of them.

Except that one about the pair of shoes she brought that actually cost one hundred dollars and not forty like she told him and that she's only ever worn twice. Lovely though they are, the heels on them were a killer.

"What about Riggins?" She asked after clearing her throat and breaking one of the most sacred, long-standing rules at the dinner table. No talking about football.

"Something's going on with him. I mean, he's been turning up to practice on time mostly, and sober as well. I mean, that's great, really great, and I'm not getting hassle off any of his teachers about his grades as much which is unusual enough in it's self, but hey, maybe he's just getting his act together right? I mean after that run in with Cortez?" He said and continued without waiting for an answer. "He's working hard during practices and he's dynamite during games at the moment but…" His voice trailed off.

"But?" Tami prodded taking a sip of water watching her husband closely.

"I'm worried about him."

"Because he's turning up to practice on time, sober and he's playing well during games?" Tami clarified.

"Yes. No." He said changing his mind. "Well yes. Do you know what he did today?" Eric asked his wife.

Shaking her head, Tami replied, "No."

"They fumble the ball six times, they run twelve suicides. Two suicides for each fumble right?"

"Right," she agreed.

"He smirks." Said Eric while shaking his head. "Next exercise, four tackles missed. Eight wind-sprints punishment. Some all the players don't do them properly; they start again from the beginning."

"Right," Said Tami wondering where her husband was going with this.

"He's grinning!" Eric exclaimed. "Over twenty five suicides and wind-sprints and he's grinning this shit eating grin as if he's just won state! Even Street's looking at him like he's crazy!"

--

"Where've you been?" Tim muttered before kissing her and preventing her from answering his question.

Her eyes drifting shut, Julie stretched up against him, wrapping her arms about his neck as she lost herself in the kiss. With a small whine of protest as he pulled away, Julie pouted up at him.

His eyes dark, Tim smiled down at her, his hands curving around the contours of her butt into her back pockets and squeezing at the flesh.

"One." He announced with a self-satisfied smirk licking his lips.

"What?" Julie asked, her mind going completely blank.

"That counts as one." Tim said slowly. "You owe me another twenty four."

Narrowing her eyes, Julie wondered if it was possible that her father really had issued a total of twenty-five suicides and wind sprints, and then realises yes, he would and that she was stupid of even thinking that he wouldn't.

"Uh huh," she said, "And were any of these issued as punishment?"

Grinning devilishly at her, Tim shook his head. "Are you trying to renegade on our deal Jules?"

"I'm just making sure that I'm not been played." She answered.

"I am known for being a cheat?"

"No." Julie answered decisively. "But you are known for a lack of principles and doing what you have too, to ensure you get what you want."

"Be that as it may," Tim replied, "It don't change the fact that you owe me another twenty-four kisses."

"'Doesn't' Tim, 'it doesn't change the fact.'" Julie corrected his English with a laughing smirk and twinkling eyes. "You got a place in mind for me to repay these twenty-four kisses?"

"Yep."

--

A/N: If you have any football knowledge at all, please read the following question. It won't relate to anything in this fic, but it is for a different Tulie fic I'm working on at the moment, now I have done some research, but I haven't been too able to find the answers to my questions - therefore; help!

Football shoulder pads...I know there are various ways that they do up, and for my idea I'm leaning towards buckles, where exactly are they found on the pads? How easy are the buckles to do up and undo, ie are they in an awkward position, are they fiddly little blighters?

Also, is anything worn beneath them, ie a t-shirt?

Thanks! Lils x


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks to everyone for their comments about the last chapter, and the advice given regarding the shoulder pads! ;)

Yeah, it is only another short chapter, but don't be disappointed, there will be some revelations in the next one! And not the kind you hoping for either I expect! I'm so looking forward to posting it and hearing all your shocked comments and disbelief!

Make do with this for now, and the next chapter should be up shortly! With plenty of encouragement the fic should be fully posted over the weekend!

--

Chapter 18

As a member of the Dillon Panthers, Brian 'Smash' Williams has seen some sight's before.

He didn't think that any of those sights was going to stick in mind the way this one did though.

Not any of the threesomes, or the pool parties, or whatever other bizarre scenario he'd stumbled across; of which there had been plenty.

But this one…

This one was trouble with a capital T.

His earlier suspicions were being confirmed in ways that he didn't want them confirmed.

Hell, he cursed, even a capital T didn't describe the shit what was going to hit the fan when Coach found out.

Hell, the Coach had had problems with little Matt Saracen being involved with his daughter; who for a football player was about as pure as a newborn baby.

If he'd been that pissed at Saracen for taking an interest in his daughter, how he was going to react when he found out his daughter had been cuddled up with number Thirty-Three, fullback of the Dillon Panthers Tim Riggins didn't bear thinking about.

Because Coach would find out.

Without a doubt.

Because the pair of them…they were serious…they'd been kissing.

Kissing!

If he's stumbled across them having sex he'd have been more relieved. That would have meant that it was a one-time thing. Or a very short term fling that her father would never find out about.

But….they'd been kissing.

Just kissing.

There had been no groping.

No partial nudity.

No thrusting, grinding hips.

No nothing.

Nothing but long leisurely kisses for which it appeared they didn't need to breathe. As if they had all the time in the world and nothing better to do.

As if they'd perfected the art a long time ago.

They'd been hidden in the far corner, surrounded by shadows sitting on one of the deck chairs.

If it hadn't been for a flash of blonde hair he wouldn't have thought anything of it and gone to investigate.

He'd wished he'd remained ignorant now, that he'd taken his beer and disappeared back into the party.

He didn't fancy being the only one that knew anything about the pair of them.

He wouldn't be that far behind Riggins to the guillotine if Coach Taylor found out that the Smash had known about Tim Riggins corrupting his precious little girl.

Not only would Coach be furious, but Saracen too, who was still hung up on little blonde goldilocks despite his involvement with other girls.

His chest clenched as he remembered the cracks in the locker room regarding Riggins Rally Girl, and he can't help but recall the look in Riggins eye and thanks god it was Cortez who was stupid enough to step in and make a series of stupid comments before he could.

The picture of them was burnt into his eyes, of Julie Taylor straddling his team-mate, her hands draped across his shoulders.

And Riggins…Riggins was worse!

His hand was buried in that mass of blonde hair, his fingers entangled within it while his other hand was resting on the small of her back tucked beneath the edge of her shirt. Just resting there, his fingers occasionally tracing a small pattern on the spot!

Shit. He cursed.

Riggins was in deep. Deep, deep, deep. He cannot stress to himself just how deep the hole Riggins was in actually was.

He never just made out with a girl for the sake of making out.

He should go and confront them.

Tell them that he knows, that they've been discovered.

He wants too.

But he doesn't.

A part of him desperately wishes that Riggins will break away soon, that they'll get busy groping and removing each others clothing before getting down to business. That this long makeout session is just the start of the things before they move onto something bigger and better.

He closes his eyes, counts to ten wishing this with every fibre of his being.

When he gathers the courage to open his eyes again though he is disappointed.

They still haven't broken away from their lips.

Deep down though a part of him knows that this won't happen.

He'd known that Riggs had a soft spot for the girl. Hell the entire school knew that. It wasn't hard to figure it out when he'd beat up her date for not respecting her. He hadn't realised that things were quite that way between them though.

And he refrains from interrupting them because he knows that will happen enough when they go public and they don't need the hassle to start now. As much as he would like to confront the pair of them now, he hasn't the heart to do it.

It's as simple as that.

His heart jumps as they break away from each other, but then Riggins say's something, his voice too quiet for him to hear what it was, but Julie laughs lightly from her position in his lap and makes some remark back which cause's the Fullback's face to break out into a grin before he pulls her back down to him again.

Trouble with a capital T.

--

A/N: Another POV you weren't expecting? But is there anything that could happen to prevent the relationship coming out just yet?!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing the last chapter and your comments about Want A Ride? They were much appreciated!

Well here it is, the biggest plot twist in the story so far! Read and review - I'm sure you have plenty to say and express to me once you've read the chapter!

--

Chapter 19

"Tim." Coach said gravely. "Take a seat son."

Glancing around the principles office warily he dropped his backpack by the seat that Coach had motioned to and sat down.

His eyes darted at the people in the office, Coach, Mrs Coach, Billy, Sheriff Clarke, Principle Monroe.

They were all looking at him with various emotions, disbelief, disappointment. Hell, Billy could barely even look at him.

Frowning he looked over at Coach Taylor. "What's going on Coach?"

"Riggins, do you know a girl by the name of Paige Foster?" Sheriff Clarke asked.

Eyes snapping away from Coach, Tim meet those belonging to the middle aged Sheriff. "Yeah." He replied. "Why? What's happened?"

"Now, normally when allegations of this nature are made, I'd have taken you straight down the station for questioning. But seeing as you're such a well respected member of the community, I've decided to give you the benefit of the doubt and get your side of the story before we go down that route."

Otherwise translated as because he is a member of the Dillon Panthers and their starting fullback, they're going to do as little as possible to jeopardise his starting position especially with the upcoming game against Arnett Mead.

"I don't understand. What allegations?"

"Miss Foster is claiming that you sexually assaulted her. That you raped her." Coach Taylor announced.

Stunned, Tim turned to face his Coach. "I what?"

"That you raped her, and sexually assaulted her." Coach Taylor repeated.

"I've never touched her." Tim said numbly, looking between the adults in the room. "Billy?" He said when his elder brother refused to meet his eye. "You know I didn't touch her. Why would I?"

"I don't know Tim! Hell," his brother cursed. "I don't know why you do half the stupid shit you do!"

"I didn't touch her!" Tim said angrily, his voice rising. "I didn't know who she was until the other week, ask the players, they had to point her out to me!"

"Tim, just calm down son." Sheriff Clarke said softly. "If we really thought that you'd laid a finger on her you'd be down the station now, we're just looking to find out what happened."

"I've never touched her." Tim said repeated his earlier words.

"Miss Foster is saying that you had a sexual relationship prior to the claimed assault that you later denied. Is that true son?"

"No. I've never touched her. She started rumours that she was the reason for my fight with Cortez the other week and that I'd slept with her, and I did deny those because none of it was true."

"Miss Foster says that you've often spent time together at the parties after the football games and at the weekends."

"We might have been at the same parties but I've never hung out with her." A vision of rally girl approaching him and trying to slip into his lap before he pushed her away sprung to mind. "She approached me about a couple weeks ago but nothing happened. Landry, Tyra, Smash, and Saracen can all tell you that I sent her on her way."

"Where were you last Friday Tim?" Sheriff Clarke asked.

"What?"

"Where were you last Friday? It's a simple question son. Where were you last Friday?" Sheriff Clarke pressed catching the first real crack in Tim's composure. The question had caught the Fullback off guard and he'd frozen momentarily before trying to buy time and question the question.

"I was out." Tim replied cagily.

"Where?"

"Over at the cliffs."

The sheriff stared hard at him. "Anyone with you son that could collaborate with that?"

Licking his lips and desperately trying to think, Tim had to remind himself to breathe. Julie had been with him that evening. They'd been out at the cliffs at their usual spot, laughing, talking, teasing, having fun among other things. Enjoying the others company without having to look over their shoulder, or be careful what they said, how they touched. Away from any interruptions.

For a few all too brief hours he'd had her all to himself.

But no one knew about that.

No one knew about them.

People were going to believe what they wanted to believe, and he didn't want Julie's name being dragged down into the mud with his.

Didn't want her parents find out about what their daughter had been up to with him like this.

Didn't want anyone to find out what she'd been up to with him like this. She deserved better than being the next biggest scandal in his life.

There were tests and stuff that they could do wasn't there? To prove he'd never touched Paige Foster.

"No one was with me." He lied. "I was by myself, playing a few games of beer can golf."

"All evening?"

Tim nodded. "All evening."

"By yourself?"

"By myself." Tim confirmed.

"No he wasn't." Billy interrupted bluntly, anger at his younger brother colouring his tone.

"Shut up Billy." Tim growled glaring at the older man.

"No! Now is not the time to start lying to the cops because of some girl!" Yelled Billy as he raked a had through his hair.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! Friday evening I was by myself at the cliffs playing a few rounds of golf."

"Tim, if someone was with you Friday evening I need to know. These are serious allegations." Sheriff Clarke said seriously.

"No one was with me." Tim insisted stubbornly.

"Tim, you either tell them about this girl, or I will." His brother threatened.

"I don't know what you're talking about. There is no girl."

"Jesus Tim! Would you quit it!" Billy cursed at him losing his temper. "He's involved with some girl. I don't who she is or where she lives or even if she goes to this school. But she is the reason he got into a fight with Cortez, why he didn't come home that night and when I brought it up the following morning he came close to decking me and warned me not to bring her into any arguments again. I've no doubt that he was with her on Friday night."

"I don't know what you're talking about Billy." Tim said refuting the claims his elder brother was making.

"Tim," Coach Taylor said gravely, "It's important that you tell us exactly where you were on Friday night and exactly who you were with."

He looked across at his Coach and matched his tone. "I already told y'all who I was with and where I was. Billy doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Tim, if there is anything that might help your case, you need to tell us. Now. Otherwise Sheriff Clarke is going to have no choice but to escort you down to the station." Tami said quietly, appealing to him for the first time during the conversation.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading down to the station then won't I?"

--

A/N: Ducks all of the outraged objects being thrown at my head Yes, I can already hear the exclamations of horror! I probably have taken a bit of artistic licence have the Sherriff question Tim unofficially before having to take him to the station - but just go with it people!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing!!

--

Chapter 20

"Julie! Oh my god!" Lois latched on to Julie's arm as she exited her classroom and pulled her over to the side of the corridor.

"What's the matter?" Julie asked. "What's happened?"

Lois looked at her in wide eyed amazement. "You'll never believe it. I still don't think I believe it and I saw him escorted out to the police car."

"Who?"

"Tim Riggins!"

"What?"

"Paige Foster is saying that he sexually assaulted her, that he forced her to have sex with him against her will!" Lois exclaimed.

Sure that she had misheard her friends explanation during which she'd said that Tim Riggins, her boyfriend had raped someone she said dumbly, "What?"

"I know! Last Friday, after the game! Can you believe that he would do something like that? There are enough girls around here that would spread her legs for him that he doesn't actually need to go and rape one."

"But last Friday…" Julie's voice trailed off. Last Friday Tim had been with her.

"No one knows where he was. He wasn't at Applebee's, or at the after party, no one remembers seeing him. Supposedly he was with someone, well, actually that's not right, his brother is saying that he was with someone but he doesn't know who, but Tim has just been denying it, saying that he was all by himself and that Billy has no idea what he's talking about.

They've had to take him down to the station for official questioning."

"Billy?" Julie asked weakly.

"No! Tim! I told you, I saw them walk him down to Sheriff Clarke's patrol car."

"When was this?"

Lois glanced down at her watch. Shrugging she replied, "About half an hour ago."

Without a second glance at her friend Julie turned and started marching down the corridor.

"Julie, where are you going?"

--

"Julie?" Tim asked in surprise seeing Sheriff Clarke open the door of the interview room and usher Julie in before closing it behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Julie asked sarcastically. "You've been accused of sexual assault!"

Tim's face went blank at the words, but he couldn't wipe the look of betrayal out of his eyes. "You think-"

"Don't be so fucking stupid!" Julie cursed at him too angry to mind her language at the moment. "Of course I know you didn't frickin well touch her! What I can't understand is why you're letting everyone believe that!"

"I told them I hadn't touched her!" Tim retorted defending himself.

"But why wouldn't you say where you were?!" She asked feeling stung that he wouldn't come clean about their involvement even in such dire circumstances.

"Why? Do you think Saracen would want you back if he found out about us? What about your parent's reactions? What is the town going to think, Coach letting you get involved with Tim Riggins?"

"Screw my parent's reactions Tim!" Julie screeched at him. "Paige Foster has accused you of sexually assaulting her! Of rape! I really think that that takes precedence over my parent's reactions."

"I notice you haven't said anything about Seven though!" Tim growled, eyes flashing angrily.

"Are you shitting me?" She asked in disbelief.

Tim stared at her in stony silence.

Raking her hands through her hair in frustration, Julie muttered to herself, "I don't believe this. Just what exactly is your problem with Matt?"

"First name terms now?" He remarked snidely.

"Fucks sake Tim!" She exploded. "We dated for a few months! I never even slept with him! You know that!"

"Yeah, he never got your V-card, nothing to stop you from screwing his brains out now though is there and hell, I sure wouldn't know would I?"

For a second Julie was speechless. Had Tim really just accused her of sleeping with Matt? Of planning too?

An icy numbness spread throughout her body, freezing all the hurt, pain and anger in its tracks.

There really wasn't any talking to him when he was in this kind of mood. Even that day when they'd had their first argument, they'd not gotten anything resolved until after that bout of mind numbing sex.

And right now, she was not having sex in the police station just so they could discuss further accusations about Matt.

She swallowed and then found the courage to speak, found the courage to look at him and took note of the way he was posed; leaning nonchalantly against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest and a bored sneering expression pasted to his face.

"Y'know, if you want out Tim, just say so and I'll get out of your way." Julie said quietly, also crossing her arms defensively across her body. "Don't beat about the bush and make stupid, hurtful accusations when you know their untrue." Despite the way he reacted to keeping their involvement quiet and his hate of anyone coupling her name with Matt's he sure as hell didn't seem that interested in bringing their relationship out into the open!

"How do I know their untrue?" He enquired with a raised brow.

Julie looked at him steadily. "Y'know, I don't think this has anything to do with Matt. I don't think that you're worried about my parent's reactions or me. I think that you're bored with screwing Coach Taylor's daughter, the virginal goody two shoes and don't want anything to come out that could damage you're reputation, or even hint that you're involved with me.

That's what you're afraid of. It wouldn't be a problem if you'd fucked me one evening and then forgotten my name the following day. Then I'd just be another notch on the bedpost.

Not once have I said anything about Lyla, or Tyra, or any other girl that you've been involved with."

"I don't know that I'd agree with that. Paige Foster sure got your panties in a bunch when she was spreading rumours about having slept with me."

Julie took a step back and rubbed a hand across the top of her chest as if to sooth a physical pain. He'd known how much that had hurt her. And he was deliberately using it against her. "You want it over Tim? That's fine, you don't have to be such a bastard about it."

Thank god Sherriff Clarke had agreed to keep quiet about her relationship with Tim until she'd had a chance to tell her parents. It was one thing to tell them and face their rath knowing that she was fighting for something, for Tim, it was another thing for them to be hurt and upset over the past few months that she'd spent lying to them with nothing positive coming out at the end of it. At least if it came out while her and Tim were together they wouldn't have to hide anymore.

She dug her hand into her back pocket and pulled out the keys to his truck that she'd hijacked and driven down to the station. He'd always left the vehicle unlocked, with spare keys in one of the front compartments.

She tossed them at him with one last glance and could see clear as day that for him, nothing had changed.

It didn't look as if he cared at all. Biting her lip to keep the tears at bay, Julie swallowed hard and left the interview room.

Sheriff Clarke probably wanted to finish up some stuff with Tim, and he's said that if needed to know anything else he'd be in contact.

As she left the building, she felt something slam into her body. She managed to stay on her feet by grabbing hold of the figure who'd also grabbed hold of her in an attempt to stay upright. As books and school equipment went flying, she tried to see who she'd knocked into but the sun was shining directly in front of her and all she could see was a vague outline.

She dropped down and began gathering her scattered belongings.

"Christ! I mean shit! I mean hell! I mean…"

"Sugar?" Julie offered.

"Uh, yeah." The silhouette replied before falling silent.

Standing up she stepped to the side and her silhouette turned from a nameless shape into Billy Riggins who was looking at her with an expression on his face that she didn't know how to describe. Trepidation perhaps?

His eyes darted towards the police building and then back to her. "Fuck." He said bluntly.

"Yeah." Julie responded knowing exactly what it was that he was cursing over now. It had finally clicked into place for him. "Can you give me a ride home?"

--

A/N: Was that what you were expecting? Only one more chapter to go!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry about the delay, my Internet connect was being stupid! It would let me load the web site, it just wouldn't let me click on any connections to access different pages of it...very frustrating! Thanks for all the feedback about Tim, yes it is typical for him to pull away isn't it when things get emotional?!

This is the last chapter of this fic, so make sure you let me know what you think!

Chapter 21

Tim sighed deeply, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as he glanced across at Coach Taylor's house one more time.

Julie…he didn't want it to be over.

Not that they were of course…but he'd best make that clear before she got the stupid idea stuck in her head.

It had thrown him, seeing her turn up at the police station, it had felt good too, her defence of him except for that one horrible minute when he though that she might actually believe that he'd touched Paige Foster.

After Julie had left, Sheriff Clarke had come back into the interview room, and since Julie had come clean about their involvement to the Sheriff, there wasn't much left to explain except about the humiliating scene in the cafeteria where he'd shown the girl up in front of her peers and told her that she could fuck the entire Dallas Cowboys Football team and then some.

Afterwards the Sheriff had confronted Paige Foster and gotten the truth out of her.

All charges were dropped, but Paige Foster would be in serious trouble for the fake allegations that she'd made and the waste of Police time.

He was in the clear. All he needed to do now was get out of his truck, knock on the Taylor's front door and ask to speak with Julie, and then actually speak with her.

If she was in a mood to listen.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth about her jealousy over Paige Foster having said she'd slept with him he'd regretted them. He'd known full well how much those lies had hurt her, after all hadn't their entire argument in the police station come about over his humiliation of the rally girl been because Julie had been upset?

He'd been an idiot to lash out at her, and now he was afraid that his actions were going to do the one thing he feared; push her back into the arms of Matt Saracen, QB1 wonder kid extraordinaire.

Knowing that he could put it off no longer, Tim climbed down from his truck and up the path to the front door.

Quickly he knocked on the door before he could change his mind.

"Tim!" Tami said in surprise as the door swung open. "Is everything ok honey? Did you want to speak with Eric?"

"No! That is no ma'am." Tim responded, clearing his throat and glancing down awkwardly. "Is, uh, Julie in?" He asked looking back at her.

Tami gave him an odd look, but answered his question. "No, Lois dragged her down to Applebee's."

It was then that Tim knew Julie hadn't told her parents. Well, that was hardly a surprise he thought viciously, especially if she thought there was nothing going on between them any longer.

Hell, Saracen was probably already chasing after her, getting ready to take advantage of her emotionally upset state. Probably trying to comfort her and find out what the problem was, probably trying to cheer her up.

Because any girl that thought things were over between her and Tim Riggins, no matter how light and brief the involvement was bound to be upset. And well, what was between him and Julie, it wasn't brief or light.

She called him on stuff, and didn't put up with any of his bullshit.

He'd taken her virginity.

They were exculsive for fucks sake! Well, between them at least.

"I, uh, you should be the first to know." Tim said clearing his throat.

"We already know that you never touched Paige Tim." Tami said.

"I'm dating your daughter." He said bluntly in a rush knowing he really should be addressing this to his Coach but aware that if Saracen was putting the moves on his Jules while she thought they were over, she might do something stupid. Like sleep with him or something as she'd almost done with that Riley jerk when she'd split up with the Quarterback. He really needed to be alive to prevent that from happening, and if Coach got his hands on him he probably wouldn't be. Call him a cave man, an asshole, a jerk, a hypocrite or possessive, he really didn't care; the only person Julie would be sleeping with was him! "And she's not getting back with Saracen, and I don't care if Coach kicks me off the team, and he can give me as many suicides and wind sprints as he wants but I'm not giving her up."

Tami stared at the teenager, mouth opening and closing as she tried to come up with a response.

Tim gave a resolute nod. "So now you know." With that he turned around, headed back down the path to his truck, and fired the engine up and then peeled down the street.

Tami watched as he disappeared out of sight and then quietly shut the door, completely stunned by the revelation. Julie and Tim. Tim and Julie.

Tyra had been right she thought.

Julie's odd reaction to the news that Tim had gotten into a fight over some random rally girl now made sense. If it was over a nameless rally girl, it might have been over Julie herself. No, not might! It was over Julie!

Oh god! Her little girl was having sex! Tami took a shaky breath and pressed a hand to her thumping heart. With Tim Riggins!

"Honey?" Eric called out sticking his head round the other end of the hallway. "Who was at the door?"

Eric, Tami thought. He was going to explode, he'd work himself into such a state he'd bring on a heart attack. He'd murder the boy! He'd know Julie had somehow lost her virginity to Tim Riggins! Hell! She cursed, he'd probably seen the marks his baby girl had left on his Fullback at some point! No wonder Julie had been walking a littles slow that evening and had gone to bed early! Tami turned to her husband in disbelief. "Tim Riggins." She uttered.

Eric's brow creased. "Riggins? What did he want?" He asked wondering why the fullback had turned up at their house.

"He said he's dating Julie."

"Julie?" Eric questioned, his blue eyes flashing as he clarified exactly just what his wife had said.

"And that you can kick him off the team for all he cares, but he's not giving her up."

--

"I'll be right back," Lois said as she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Julie nodded and gave a brief smile. "Sure." She said, the smile slipping off of her face as soon as her friend disappeared out of sight.

She really didn't want to be here tonight, but it was better than sulking at home and replaying every aspect of the fight she'd had with Tim down at the police station. Wondering what else she could have said, how she could have reacted differently. If she was right by saying enough was enough and then walking out that door having tossed his truck keys at him knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to follow her until Sheriff Landry had finished with him.

That was if he was inclined to follow her.

Had she wanted him to follow her?

Did she still want him to come and find her?

Was she really ready to go to school tomorrow morning and hear how he'd hooked up in a threesome when he'd been released from the station?

'Cause he'd probably do something that stupid to show her that he didn't care what she did.

At the moment she had no idea, her mind still in a whirl.

"Hey Julie."

Julie tensed at the familiar sound of Matt's voice. She really didn't need this right now. "Hey."

"What are you doing here tonight?" He asked.

"Just hanging out with Lois, the usual, y'know." Julie responded automatically. "What about you?"

Matt's eyes flickered across to the table of football players and rally girls at the other end of the dinner. "The same, I-I g-guess." He shuffled in his feet, trying to catch her gaze, but Julie studiously avoided the contact. "D-do you need a r-ride home tonight?" He asked.

Julie sighed and then looked up at him. "Look Matt, I appreciate the offer, I really do. But you've caused enough trouble for me today, so why don't you go back to your girlfriend, cheerleader, rally girl, or whoever else you're here with tonight and just leave me be, yeah?"

"I've got you into trouble?"

"Just leave it Matt." Julie snapped cattishly. "I am really not in the mood for it this evening."

Matt may not have done anything directly to cause her problems with Tim, but she still couldn't help but feel slightly resentful of him when he was the reason they'd argued. Yeah, Paige might have gotten Tim thrown into jail, and she wasn't without blame but Matt had been the reason for Tim's ridiculous jealousy, over what was, looking back at it now, little more that a crush.

"But if I got you into trouble-" Matt started.

"Matt, it's not any of your business." Julie told him bluntly. "So just do me a favour and back off!"

"But-" Matt said staring again and refusing to take the hint.

He was cut off mid sentence as he was shoved back from the table Julie was sitting at.

"My girlfriend just told you to back off Seven!" Tim growled appearing from out of nowhere. "So why don't you try doing what she says?" He said punctuating the question with another shove.

Julie sat, frozen in silence, her eyes fixed on Tim as she wondered just what the hell was going on and how she was supposed to deal the explosive situation that she was stuck on the middle of.

"Girlfriend?" Matt said repeating Tim's claim. "Julie?" He asked glancing across at the blonde.

"Hey!" The fullback snapped, giving Matt another shove and then stepping in between the pair of them so that Julie was out of Saracen's line of sight. "She ain't the one talking to you!"

The boisterous chatter in the dinner has fallen silent, waitresses have paused in the middle of serving to watch the confrontation and more than one person had paused mid bite to watch the escalating scene unfold.

Aware of the attention that they were attracting, Julie shifted uncomfortably on her seat, her face burning with embarrassment not knowing what the hell to do.

Matt simply stared at Tim in silence, not bothering to defend himself as his team-mate laid into him, giving him a shove every so often with each biting comment.

"She's not your problem or concern any longer Seven, so back the fuck off!"

Another shove sent Matt stumbling back a few steps, unprepared for the ferocity of the attack.

A few football players stood ready to intervene if necessary although they didn't make any move to do so at that moment in time, content to let the confrontation play out.

"You're her ex and that's what you're damn well staying as, so get that into your head right now!"

"Tim," Julie said quietly snatching up her bag sensing that they were heading onto territory that she didn't want the entire dinner hearing.

"You even think about doing the kind of stuff that I do with her and QB1 for the Dillon Panthers or not I'll end you." He threatened intently taking a step towards the younger boy.

"Tim!" Stepping between the two of them, Julie faced Tim, pressing her hands against his stomach as if to physically hold him back. "Come on. You've made you point." She commented knowing that everyone within the dinner knew just how far the secret relationship between the pair of them had progressed and that within five minutes the whole of Dillon would know as well.

Not that they'd think there was anything unusual about that, it wouldn't matter whose virgin daughter she was, they'd say, if she's dating Tim Riggins she wouldn't stay that way for long.

Julie looked at Tim who was currently engaged with glaring at Matt, "Tim."

His hands that had been clenched into fists at the side of his body ready for action grabbed hold of her hips, jerking her against his body and holding her there, but his eyes remained stuck on Matt as if he was physically wrenching her away the the Quarterback. As if he had to hold onto her to keep her by his side.

Her body tight against his, Julie could feel every quick breathe he took, the tension in his body. Her thumb started stroking back and for against his abs in an attempt to try and gain his attention while her other hand covered one of his gripping at her hip and forcing him to let her go so that she could link their fingers together as she refrained from dropping her head against his chest to hide her embarrassment.

"Julie-" Matt started.

Feeling the aggression surge through Tim, Julie whipped around keeping her back pressed against Tim's chest and his arm about her waist so he couldn't do or attempt to do anything stupid without her knowing it.

"Stay out of it Matt! It's none of your damn business so just stay the hell out of it!" She barked out at him. "Tim, we're going." She grit out. "Now."

Making as dignified an exit as possible and trying to avoid the nosy eyes of everyone who was watching, Julie breathed a sigh of relief as they left the strained silence behind them, but didn't have time to calm her pounding heart before she was hustled across the car park to his black truck and then pinned against it's hood.

His mouth fastened over hers before she could protest, his hands tangling her hair and holding her still as he thrust his tongue into her mouth and took what he needed as he pressed his body against hers.

Julie whimpered in encouragement, stretching up against him and wrapping her arms about his neck.

"I'm sorry for being an ass." Tim mumbled against her lips between kisses because, he figured, if there ever was a time for verbal diarrhea it was now, not that what he was saying to her was shit though, but he just, y'know, needed to say it. Get it out there in the open. 'Cause she was bound to be pissed, he'd just told the entire diner, hell, practically the whole of Dillon that he was fucking Julie Taylor, the Coaches daughter! Not that it was just fucking, it was more than that, but the town wouldn't see it like that. And Coach would find out, and he'd be even deader for airing that side of their relationship to the entire town. Plus, although she hadn't said anything yet, she didn't think that she was technically his girlfriend. Hadn't she all but said it was over? Thank god, he thought, that she hadn't brought up in the diner and picked a fight with him, embarrassing him the way he'd embarrassed her. It was one thing to storm in the diner and take down Matt Saracen, it was quiet another to storm in there and get verbally lashed by said girlfriend when trying to prove the point to her ex, that she was with him, Tim Riggins despite what people said about him. "And for hurting you. For being mad that you'd told Sheriff Clarke the truth about where I was." He apologised the words tumbling from his mouth easily now.

"I'm sorry for thinking that you'd believe her. For saying that you'd screw around behind my back with Saracen," he continued, taking her mouth in another hard kiss in an attempt to wash the taste of Matt's name from his mouth.

"For being an ungrateful bastard when you defended me, for not chasing after you when you walked away." He groaned, "Oh god, for making you walk away."

They kissed again, breathing heavily when they broke apart for mere seconds and oblivious to the audience watching them from inside the diner.

"For-" He began again only to Julie cut him off with another kiss. "Just shut up and kiss me Tim," she demanded. "You can grovel later."

An amused chuckle sounded from him before he kissed her once again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Julie responded unthinkingly.

A few seconds later and she pulled back from the kiss, eyes wide as she processed what she'd just said.

Tim stared back at her, his eyes and face unreadable in the darkness of the night. Despite that she knew he was thinking that she'd not meant it, that she'd said it because she felt she ought too after he'd said it. That she'd responded automatically not because she actually meant the three little words.

The truth was that partly was the case, it felt as though they'd been saying the words forever, that this wasn't the first time they'd come from her mouth.

There wasn't any hesitation, no doubts as she'd spoken the words.

Not like with Matt where she'd been taken by surprise by his confession and had felt she had to say them back even though he'd said that she didn't.

Slowly she smoothed her thumbs across the ridge of his cheekbones and smiled gently at him. "I love you too."

He must have read the sincerity in her tone, on her face, in her words because he relaxed and grinned down at her.

Softly Julie kissed him again, squealing in surprise as Tim lifted her up and set her on the hood of his truck.

Wedging her legs open, Tim stepped between them and tightened his arms about her waist.

Resting her chin on top of his head where it was buried against her collarbone Julie rubbed her hands across his shoulders and then toyed with the short hair at the back of his neck.

Her eyes flickered across the parking lot, and then to the dinner where a few people were entering and leaving, their attention fixed on the pair of them. Other curious people were watching them out of the dinner windows, even so bold as to continue watching them blatantly even after Julie spotted them.

It was going to be something that she experienced a lot more though. Dating Matt Saracen the untried QB after the travesty of Jason Streets accident was one thing, being known as Tim Riggins girlfriend after his numerous peccadilloes and the recent scandal caused by Paige Foster meant that a lot of people were going to be watching them closely. It wouldn't help matters that she was Coach Taylor's daughter.

Nuzzling aside the hair covering the plane of his neck Julie dropped a couple of kisses along the line of muscle and then nipped at his earlobe.

"As nice an apology as that was Thirty-Three, you still have some making up to do." She whispered scraping the shell of his ear with her teeth. "I want a date, where you pick me up and then drop me off and where I get to decide whether or not I'm going to let you kiss me goodnight depending on how well you do."

He didn't know of any other girl that would make such a demand after he'd made an apology simply because he was Tim Riggins. Drawing back, Tim cupped Julie's face in his hands. She treated him like a normal guy. Like a boyfriend. "You Julie Taylor, are one of a kind."

Julie smiled down at him, lips bruised dark red, eyes glassy and hair mussed, looking thoroughly kissed. "And you love me for it." She teased as though they'd been saying the words for years and not mere minutes.

"That I do." He agreed sealing his words with a kiss.

--

A/N: Well that's it for this story folks! Thanks for reading, and all those wonderful reviews! But still, let me know what you think of the ending - yeah Tim might have been a little bit mushy towards the end, but I figured he needed to make up for his treatment of Julie in the last chapter! :)

Keep an eye out for the next Tulie fic that I've got in the pipeline, hopefully it won't be too long before it's being posted, but it really depends on how it goes! At the moment, the only things I've got in mind are the 'nice' scenes, but then in saying that, I didn't come up with the 'Paige' twist for this story until it was about two thirds completed and then it all just fell into place!

But maybe I've inspired yoy to write a few Tulie fic's or oneshots in the mean time? hint hint LOL!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
